Search For Family
by DSCWin
Summary: Back in 1984 John Winchester gave up a child to save them from the dark things he hunted. But would that child be completely safe. Would the child find the family that abandoned her?
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

**November 2nd 1984**

John Winchester quietly shed tears as he looked at his two young sons sleeping in the small bed of an inexpensive motel in Enid Oklahoma. His sons, almost six year old Dean and year and a half old Sam, had fallen asleep just a short time before and John didn't know how he could raise them forcing them to travel all over the United States as he searched for what killed his wife Mary.

"Daddy?" Dean asked making John jump. "Why are you crying?" He carefully slid out of bed as to not disturb his sleeping brother and walked up to his dad and looked up at him with green eyes full of questions. "Is it because of Mommy?"

John slowly nodded bending down to pick up his oldest son. But before he could say anything there was a knock on their hotel door. The soft knock made his youngest son wake up and start to whimper. John felt his stomach flip with worry.

"Dean, take Sammy and hide in the closet. Try and keep him quiet." Dean nodded and quickly did what his dad had asked and picked up his brother who, once was wrapped with Dean's small arms, fell back asleep.

John took a deep breath before walking to the door. Once the closet door was closed John peered through the peephole to see the shadowed figure of a man whose face was hidden by a black hood. The man held something that wriggled and soon he saw a baby's arm.

John took a look over his shoulder before sliding the chain into the locked position trying to give his two boys a chance of survival just in case the man was hostile.

"May I help you?" John asked opening the door. A small pistol was hidden in his hand. But the man seemed to sense it and only smiled.

"John Winchester I'm not here to harm you or your two sons." The man's voice was soft speaking causing the young infant to yawn and gently fall back asleep. "I'm here to hand over your daughter."

John looked confused as the man turned and showed John the young child in his arms. The infant was only a few hours old and knew he hadn't been with anyone since loosing his wife a year ago. "How..."

"Mary was pregnant was she not?" The man asked his words making John's stomach flip as he nodded.

"But only a couple of months."

"But you knew. This is your daughter John Winchester. Your wife wanted you to raise her along with your two sons."

"But how can I? I don't have any idea what her name is...or how I can take care of an infant along with my two sons."

"Well, your wife gave her the name of Christina Amy. She knows you will be able to take care of both your two sons and her."

John nodded and slowly unlocked the door allowing the stranger to walk up and hand the young infant to John. The child flinched when she felt herself being changed to another person. John looked down at the child before looking up and was shocked to find that the man was nowhere to be found.

"Daddy?" Dean called slowly sliding the closet door to open and John could see that Sam had fallen asleep on the floor his tiny thumb in his mouth. "What's that?"

"This...this is..." John felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he closed the hotel door. He knew he couldn't raise a third child especially being so young and still go hunting for who took his wife away from his now three kids. "This is nobody. Someone left her at our hotel door. But we're going to be taking her to find a new Mommy and Daddy to raise her."

Dean nodded and smiled as her hazel eyes slowly opened. "But Daddy...can't we keep her? She looks like me and Sammy. I can help you."

John slowly shook his head as he gently placed the baby on the bed behind him. "Dean. She's much to young. She needs a Mommy and Daddy. We already have our hands full with Sammy."

Dean sadly nodded not wanting the young baby girl, who was moving her arms allowing Dean to play with, go so soon. John felt his heart slowly begin to squeeze as she began to follow Dean's finger and instantly began to cry.

"Dean go grab a diaper and Sam's spare bottle, please." Dean nodded and quickly went to work. John unwrapped Christina from the small blanket that was warm enough and saw she was indeed still naked. On her left ankle John noticed a small birthmark that looked like a pair of wings. John gently rubbed it trying to make sure it wasn't just a dirt smudge. He memorized the mark thinking this child was indeed an angel but knew that regardless he couldn't take care of three kids by himself.

"Here you go, Daddy." Dean said handing John a diaper and bottle. He had already placed the formula and water inside the bottle. John couldn't hold back the tears as he watched his son go back to check on his brother in the closet. John shook the bottle before placing the nipple in Christina's mouth. She began to suck it greedily and John placed a diaper on the baby while she ate.

**November 3rd 1984**

Early the next morning, John stopped in front of the police station and stared at the building. His two boys and infant daughter were asleep in the back and he shook his head before driving away from the station. He drove without a destination in mind until he saw a couple walking to their home carrying a small bag and looking sad. He noticed a small urn in the woman's hand and he stopped the car a few houses away.

Grabbing a piece of paper John wrote a quick note, telling who Christina was and when her birthday was before he folded it, and placed the note on the sleeping baby's chest.

Careful not to wake up his two boys John picked up Christina and exited the car. His mind was screaming at him to stop but his body kept walking before reaching the house where he noticed the couple. Looking down at the waking infant he gently placed her on the porch and knocked on the door.

It being still dark outside John was able to hide himself behind a small bush at the end of the yard. He watched as the door opened and the man walked out. Christina let out a harsh cry and John forced himself not to leave his hiding spot. He couldn't believe he had done it.

"It's okay..." the man said gently picking up Christina in his arms. "It's okay...you're safe now." He stood and looked around making John lower his head keeping himself out of view. "Where did you come from?" John breathed out slowly and backed up as the man entered his house.

John quickly reached his car and drove off. But as soon as he left the borders of Enid Oklahoma he felt the ugly stab of guilt enter deep into his stomach.

What did I do; he thought fighting back the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. He knew he messed up but it was too late for him to turn back. His daughter he only got to know for less then a day was with someone else. A family that would keep her safe from the monsters that walked the earth. _Hopefully_.


	2. Prologue 2

**This is the last "prologue" before we start the actual story. As i had forgotten to put a author's note in the last one, which I'm sorry, here is what this story is about. I'm rewriting my oc character, Christina Winchester's, past. Some characters from other stories won't be in. Namely Stan and Alex. But if you enjoyed my first stories then I'll keep them. But this will be an alternate timeline. Please enjoy and comment if you want. Thank you.**

**Prologue 2**

**December 15, 1990**

John woke up gasping from another nightmare of his wife burning in the ceiling. It had been seven years since he lost his wife. His sons, he could tell, were just as affected by it as he was. He knew his young son Sam still wonders about his mother and was proud of his older son Dean as he worked on comforting his brother every night and growing up, much to his dismay.

The one thing that weighed more heavily on his mind apart from his wife burning on the ceiling, his young sons growing up on the road, him dragging them from town to town and raising them to become solders; was the memory that stormy night in November. He listened to the soft snores of his sleeping sons, while he knew secretly that Dean was awake being alerted by the gasping, he sighed and relaxed. He rolled to his side before pushing himself to a sitting position and slowly placing his feet on the worn carpet beneath his feet. He knew that today was going to be hard to explain to his boys as he stood up and headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

As he stood in the hot water he glanced over at the bathroom window and could tell it had snowed during the night. He had a smile as he now had a way to put a stop to the deaths of young children and hoped that he could save the next victim before it was too late. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the pile and began to pat himself off before stepping out rubbing the drops from his hair John tossed his used towel in the corner before pulling on his clothes. He heard movement out in the main room and figured it was his youngest that was awake. Throwing his shirt over his bare chest and turning off the light, John stepped out and saw that Sam was indeed up and was sitting at the table while Dean poured him a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Daddy." Sam said watching with wide hazel eyes as Dean slowly poured in the milk and gave him a spoon. "Dean let me have his share of the cereal." John smiled and looked up at Dean who rolled his eyes and gave him a slight shrug in the shoulders. John knew Sam must have used his puppy dog pout to trick Dean into giving him his share but he wasn't going to ask about it.

"Why did the alarm go off so early, Dad?" Dean asked despite being almost twelve Dean had the voice of a man twice his age.

"We need it to be early to make sure we don't loose another child." John said staring the coffee pot then sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling on his socks and shoes. "Sammy you need to dress warmly okay? Also pack a couple of extra blankets. We might need them."

"Okay Daddy." Sam said as he scooped in another spoonful of cereal. Dean chuckled and handed their father a cup of coffee. "Dean you want my milk?"

"Nah. It's okay Sammy." Dean said picking up a cup from the counter. "I'll just have some water."

John smiled softly but it was sort lived when he knew he had to rush his boys to get ready.

**~DSCWIN~**

The frozen morning air stung John's lungs as he looked around keeping an eye out for any movement that wasn't animal. The sun was starting to rise up when two dark shapes moved past John's Impala. Sam and Dean were fast asleep in the back and John wasn't going to wake them up. But he knew he had to follow the two shapes hoping it wasn't another child victim. However his fears were a reality as he watched as two young girls walked into the woods. One clearly not in her right mind as she wore a blue night gown with no shoes while the other one wore warm pajamas and wore bright green snow boots.

"Bell," her voice was high and something inside John began to tug, making him sit up. He carefully slid out of the Impala and carefully closed the door to keep his two boys warm. "We need to go back. My Mommy and Daddy will be awfully mad at me if I'm not back before they wake up."

John's breath hitched in his throat as the little girl was crying while the other was cold and continued to drag her towards a frozen lake.

"You're lucky." the ghost said with a sneer. "That your parents care about you all that much." John watched as the ghost's hair began to blow and the young child tried to get out of the ghost's grip. "My parents let me drown here." It was then that John knew that the child had been set on the lake alone while the ghost stayed on the edge of the lake. "They didn't try and save me."

John gripped the iron bar he had taken from the Impala and started to sneak his way towards the ghost to try and safe the child.

"Maybe they did. The water in there can get pretty cold." The child was crying as she was rightfully terrified.

"They didn't try hard enough, Christina." John felt all feeling in his legs go numb. The words echoed in his head as he tried to hear what the ghost girl was saying. But snapped out of it when the ghost had raised the child high into the air. Everything was going in slow motion as he ran towards the lake. The child screamed for her parents before being splashed into the water.

John reacted like a father with children as he quickly dived in his hand still clutching the iron bar tightly in his hand. The cold water stung his lungs and skin as he dived deeper into the water. Flashes of him doing this in the Marines made John want to slap himself but he knew he had to rescue the child as he saw her stop moving. The ghost looked scared as John swung at her with the iron vanishing the ghost for the moment. His arms, though numb, wrapped them around the child and he kicked with all his might and broke the surface.

The sound of gasping and rushed footsteps brought Dean from a dead sleep making him sit up careful not to push his brother to the floor. Dean saw his father stumbling out of a lake holding what looked like a piece of wood with vegetation but as he turned on the headlights he saw it was a young girl. Dean quickly started the Impala roaring it into life and turning on the heater at full blast. He waited until he saw his father nod his head slightly allowing Dean to slowly move forward carefully keeping the car steady to not wake up his younger brother.

"Sammy, get up please." Dean said putting the car into park and gently reaching behind him to shake him awake. "We're gonna need some firewood."

Sam's head slowly raised up and his eyes looked distant and glazed over but when he saw his brother's stern eyes looking at him, Sam knew to not mess around. As quickly as he could Sam climbed out of the back of the Impala and held the door open for his father who climbed in still soaked. The child in his arms was not moving and Dean could see fear in his father's eyes.

"Dean, go help your brother with the firewood. Don't forget to take that iron with you." Dean nodded and carefully dragged his brother away not wanting him to see a deceased child this close to his age.

John took in a deep breath slowly and pressed his fingers to the girl's neck feeling a faint thump beneath his fingers. He could save her. Propping her up John supported her neck and pinched the girl's nose. Then very gently John pressed his lips against hers and breath in. He lifted his head and waited to feel a breath in return but nothing. He pressed his lips against the child's once more and breathed in.

A soft gurgle came from deep in the girl's throat as water began to sputter out of her mouth. John smiled and gently spun the girl to her side letting the water drain and gently rubbed her back. Her eyes fluttered for only a second before she was back to unconscious but John wasn't worried. Her breathing was rapid as her body was trying to calm itself down since the experience was traumatic.

The door opened again and John saw Dean holding up a couple of blankets. "We should get her out of those clothes. I can start a fire and get them drying out."

"Thanks Dean." John said nodding and sliding out of the back seat. "I would do the same but I have to get the bones from the lake." John sighed as Dean carefully began to undress the child.

John looked at Sam who was up against a tree near the fire that was starting to crackle and chuckled slightly at his youngest fast asleep. After a few minutes he saw as Dean carried the girl's wet clothes and placed them near the fire to dry off. He made sure that no stray embers would catch the clothes on fire.

John headed back towards the lake and tied a rope around his waist tight. He handed Dean the other end. "I'm going to tug once to tell you it's time for me to pull me up, alright?" Dean nodded gripping the rope as if his life depended on it. "Okay keep that girls clothes away from the fire and periodically turn on the car to help keep her warm as well."

"Yes, sir." Dean said glancing back at his brother who was retreating to the car. "Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked as John stepped into the water.

"We can only hope. I believe I got to her in time. I just don't want her getting hypothermia." Dean nodded quickly watching as he dad gave him a small smile before he dived underneath the dark water.

John's lungs were fighting him as he swam towards the large shape he had seen when he rescued the child. But he pressed on hoping his son wasn't attack by that ghost girl or he wouldn't either. But he had to solve this and fast. John neared a large dark shape that slowly became clear as a camping trailer. John slowly made his way towards it and could see that there was an air bubble deep inside the camper. He squeezed himself through the window and let his lungs gasp for air as soon as his head broke the surface.

He had to work quickly as he could already feel that ghostly presence hanging underneath the trailer. He was amazed that the skeletal remains were close as he gathered them up and placed them in a blanket that he had taken from the hotel. He tied it up so that as he would head back to the surface he wouldn't have to come back down. He squeezed through the broken window and tugged on the rope the cold water making his muscles stiff and sore and needed some assistance. After a few minutes of hesitation the rope became taunt and John slowly made his way up to the surface the blankets still clenched tightly in his hands.

**~DSCWIN~**

John carefully draped his clothes over the large fire as the bones crackled in the pit. He sighed with relief as he rubbed his hair with a towel. He had done it. He had saved this town of loosing more kids. He looked over towards his car as his boys kept leaving to fetch firewood. John was alone when he went to check on the young girl he had saved. She looked like she was going to pull through as her chest slowly lifted and fell.

John looked away from her face but looked at her feet. His heart stopped in his chest as he looked at the small birthmark on the side of her ankle. It was the shape of two angel wings and John felt his heart plummet into his stomach. His daughter. A daughter he gave up to try and live a normal life was almost a victim of this ghost.

John moved away hoping that what he saw on the child's foot was only a piece of debris and not the birthmark.

"Dad, Sammy's cold." Dean said and John held in a laugh as he saw his youngest nearly completely covered with snow. His face was red as well as his eyes from most likely from crying. "Can he climb inside the car?"

"Yeah, stay in the front. I don't want to disturb the kid."

"Y-Y-Yes Daddy." Sam said sniffling as he quickly climbed into the front of the car.

**~DSCWIN~**

After the young girl woke up John, Sam and Dean stood outside of the car their backs to the windows as they waited for the young girl to get dressed. They heard soft grunts and groans as she worked her clothes on until she knocked gently signalling that she was dressed again.

"So what's your name?" John asked as the three of them climbed in. The young girl curled closer to the passenger side door barely making eye contact with anyone.

"Christina Amy Walker." she replied with a soft squeaky voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, I was going to take you home, unless you want to go to the hospital." John said with a small smile. He wanted more then anything to take her to the hospital, prove that he was her father and take her away with him to protect her. But he didn't want any police on his tail for kidnapping.

"I want my Mommy." Christina said her knees being pulled closer under her chin. "Please mister?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I'll take you to your Mom." John knew that a child's mother was the most important when he pulled the car away form the smoldering ashes of the fire that Dean had built. Slowly the wooden area changed back into the busy city of Enid. John knew that there would be police and feared that they will know who John was and take his kids away. But as he neared Christina's home, he saw that only one police cruiser sat in front of the house trying to console two upset parents. The mother was sobbing hard while the father was trying to keep the anger in control as the police acted like they didn't want to be there in the cold and were just rushing through the worried parent's statements.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy will be mad at me mister?"

"No, I don't think so." John said softly as he turned off his car. His heart started to ache when he climbed out and helped Christina out as well. Sam and Dean followed but stood next to the car as John led Christina towards her parents.

"My baby!" Christina's mother rushed over pushing the police out of the way and holding her close. The woman turned and took John's hand. "Thank you! Thank you for bringing my daughter back!"

John wanted to correct the woman and take Christina back with him but that would be hard to explain why she was placed in their care in the first place. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad my boys and I were in the right place at the right time."

"May we get your name, sir?" Mr. Walker, a stern looking man asked grabbing hold of his daughter's shoulder and he thought he saw her flinch. But when she soon wraped her arms around his legs John thought it was mostly by surprise.

"John...John Wells. Those are my two boys Sam and Dean." Sam and Dean waved nervously before sliding into the Impala.

"Is there anyway we can repay you?" Mrs. Walker asked picking up her daughter. John noticed that the young child had chocolate brown hair that didn't look natural.

Anger boiled in John's stomach but he pushed it down, not wanting to cause a scene. "Just take care of m...your daughter." John took in a deep breath and climbed into his Impala. As he pulled away John's mind began to buzz. He now knew the name of the family. He at least will be able to keep tabs on them as he came back through there. But as he drove off he felt like he was abandoning his child once again.

She needs those parents now; John thought as he drove away. She doesn't need monsters or lies in her life.


	3. Chapter 1

**This is technically the first chapter of this book. Here we ste introduced to Christina again. I've changed a few things regarding her past and have made it, hopefully, less confusing.**

**~DSCWIN~**

**Chapter 1**

Even as a young child, Christina Amy Walker knew she never belonged with her parents. She was only five foot five, had mid-back dirty blonde hair (her father kept making her dye it brown) and hazel eyes with a small ring of yellow around the pupil. She had a habit of seeing things that normally wouldn't be seen. Whenever she would tell her parents she would be told she was just seeing things. For fourteen years she had to tell herself she wasn't crazy. That the spirits of those that had passed but were still walking around wasn't just part of her imagination.

When Christina hit her teenage years, Christina was fascinated with genetics. Mostly because she was wanting to find out who her real family was as she found out her parents weren't her parents.

She was able to look at a vehicle or any mechanical contraptions with little to no difficulty much like her school work. She was smart and had options of getting into high school early but she didn't want that to happen. She wanted to understand who she was. But her home in Moore, Oklahoma didn't give her much options. She was a farmer's daughter, who would only get a couple hours of sleep but still excelled in her eighth grade classes.

But on her fourteenth birthday everything changed and Christina was on her own. She was faced with creatures she had told herself were nothing but figments of her imagination but that they were in fact real. But she had an ability to see them. After meeting some other people who knew about the creatures Christina felt like she was supposed to be with them.

When they asked who her family was, Christina couldn't tell them for she didn't know herself. A little bit of her however felt closer to a family she didn't know. She began to wonder if her real family was one to know about the creatures she had to now fight. She began to daydream what they were like. The only clue she had her family was a small piece of paper with her name and her birthday on it. She kept that piece of paper trying to memorize the writing as if a hidden secret was going to reveal itself.

Now Christina was a hunter, someone who fought creatures that were once nothing more then nightmares incarnate. But she was good. Not the best but good enough to survive the endless hunts and cases. But now, she needed to be normal for once. Something her foster uncle told her she needed to do, despite her severe lack of trust of those she felt unsure of. But she trusted Bobby Singer.

So she applied to colleges near the end of her Senior year of high school. Bobby offered to pay for any tuition she just needed get accepted. On a hunch Christina applied to colleges outside of his state of South Dakota and prayed that she would be accepted nearby. However only one college accepted her. Stanford University in Palo Alto, California.

Christina nearly had a heart attack when she got the acceptance letter. But she knew she needed to get out there and try and be normal. Even though Bobby knew about her distrust but knew this was a good way to trust people again.

**~DSCWIN~**

When she went to Stanford Christina was scared to be around too many people as she moved from class to class doing her homework and trying to spend the rest of her time all alone in her one room apartment. She busied herself with school work, she got a job at a mechanic shop and random cases Bobby would send her on.

It was when Christina came back from one of these hunts scraped and bruised up that she met her first friend outside her group of hunting friends. Her name was Jessica Moore, and Christina thought of her like a sister. She was someone who wasn't afraid to give advice and mother Christina when she noticed the dark rings and cuts that dotted her face and arms.

Then it happened. Jessica met Sam Winchester. A tall man with good grades and charming looks. He was friendly, a hard worker but was able to provide a nice apartment and slowly gained Christina's trust. Of course it took nearly two years for it but the friendship was solid.

When Halloween came, two years after getting into college, Jessica Moore managed to convince Sam and Christina to come celebrate with her. But the one thing Sam and Christina agreed on was that Halloween was the worst day of the year.

That Halloween afternoon, Sam had left the class he had shared with Christina and pulled her away from the other students not wanting to talk in front of them for a reason she didn't know.

"Christy. I need your help please." Sam said pulling her towards the front of the university. "You and Jess basically share everything right?"

"Yeah?" Christina answered looking confused as Sam, walking fast down the street, led his friend into a shop. Before Christina could comprehend what store she was in Sam dragged her down a row of glass display cases before stopping at one specifically. As Christina finally noticed the sparkly pieces of jewelry she turned to look at Sam who was kneeling down and sliding a ring on her finger causing her to blush tremendously. "S..Sam?"

"Don't worry...I'm wanting to make sure it would fit Jess' finger." Sam said and smiled at the results. "It's perfect." He slipped it off and Christina set out a sigh of relief then changed into a ear splitting smile.

"Oh my god!" she said wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. "When are you planning on proposing?"

"Thanksgiving. Her family is inviting me and I thought it would be a good idea to have it done with family around."

Christina smiled and hugged the man she considered an older brother and looked at the ring again. "Well she's going to love it!"

"But we can't say anything to her."

"I promise." It wasn't the first promise she had given Sam. She felt like she could trust Sam as he, his brother and their father were hunters. She could trust him to not say as she was a hunter and needed a good lie for when she needed to leave and hunt; plus she needed explanations for when she came back covered in cuts and other injuries.

"Good. Now lets get going." he placed the ring back on the block not ready to purchase the ring just yet. "Do you think Jess is going to make us wear costumes?"

"Yes. She made me purchase one for me and bought both yours and hers last night. So don't be surprised if she wants you to put it on." She chuckled and looked down at her phone which started to buzz in her hand. "Hello?" She said walking out of the store with Sam right behind her. "Yeah. I'm actually at the jewelry shop so I can be there in about five minutes." Sam looked over across the street and saw an overweight man waving them down. "Okay I'll see you in a sec." She quickly hung up and watched as the man walked back inside a garage of a well known mechanic shop.

"Duty calls?" Sam asked and Christina nodded. "I'll let Jess know you may not be able to make it."

"Oh I will try. Just send me a text where you're at so I can meet up with you later. I might need to crash at your place tonight."

"That will be fine." Sam watched as his young friend quickly ran across the street and enter inside the shop. He felt so strange around her that he didn't know what to think. But he looked down at his watch and headed towards his apartment to be there for when his girlfriend got off of work.

**~DSCWIN~**

The bar was crowded with drunk college students when Christina walked in wearing her coveralls and her face smeared with grease and car oil. She looked over the crowded bar before finding the table with her friends Sam and Jessica.

"Hey you made it!" Jessica said her smile spreading across her face. She was wearing an exaggerated 50's nurses outfit while Sam wore his normal clothes. "You had to work?"

"Yeah, a couple of guys called in sick. I think it's because they wanted to take their kids trick or treating." She shrugged and smiled at how happy Sam and Jessica were. "I hope you won't mind if I spend the night?"

"You're welcome anytime you need a place." Jessica said and turned to look at Sam. He mumbled something before they shared a kiss.

**~DSCWIN~**

The apartment was quiet when Christina heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She also knew that Sam would be awake and would be out to investigate the sound. But Christina felt the hair on her neck slowly start to stand. It was a threat. Something she knew Sam could take care of but a little extra help was welcomed. The figure stopped when they saw her laying on her side her back facing towards them. She kept her top eye closed while her bottom one scanned waiting to see if they had a weapon.

Soon however Christina heard grunts and groans coming from behind her. Quickly jumping to her feet she barely could see Sam and another man throwing punches. Sam took a couple of hits to the face and Christina jumped on the attackers back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try and hold him off but he elbowed her in the stomach before tossing her into a bookcase that was next to the couch. Christina sunk to the floor in a heap and clutching her stomach with her arms. Fueled by seeing his friend being hurt Sam didn't pull any punches and continued to fight the intruder before being taken down to the floor hard.

"Easy there, Tiger." The intruder taunted. Sam's face changed from being in pain to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Dean?!" The intruder laughed and nodded. "You scared the hell out of me."

"That's because you're out of practice." Sam rolled knocking over the man onto his back and sent his leg into his chest. "I guess not."

The light was switched on as Jessica stood looking confused but relaxed when she saw that Sam was standing up but helping a man she didn't recognize to his feet.

"Jess, I want you to meet my brother, Dean." Sam turned and helped Christina up to her feet where she instantly sunk into the couch wincing at the pain the bookcase had caused her. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jess, and my friend Christy." Dean turned and glanced at Christina who shot him a dark look but he shrugged it off as an accident before looking directly at Sam. "So why are you here?" Sam asked wrapping a protective arm around Jessica's shoulders after he heard Dean make a comment on her shirt.

"Was looking for a beer." Dean said making Sam roll his eyes.

"Pretty late for a beer don't you think?" Sam asked not buying the excuse of seeing his brother. "Whats the real reason you're here?"

"Can't an older brother come visit his brother in college without getting the third degree?"

"Just tell me Dean."

Dean looked pretty hesitant as he looked at Jessica and at Christina who stayed on the couch gently massaging her neck.

"Is there a place were we can talk alone?"

"Whatever you got to say you can say with them around."

Dean nodded slowly and looked up at Sam. "Dad hasn't been home for a few days."

"He's probably doing overtime on the Miller shift. He'll stumble back in a few days."

Dean let out a sigh of defeat before looking slightly hard at Sam. "Dad's on a hunting trip...and he hasn't been home for a few days."

Sam's face remained emotionless but there was something in his voice that spooked both Jessica and Christina. "Excuse me. I have to talk with my brother."


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those that came on this journey. This is Chapter two of the series. Please continue to read and comment. -DSCWIN~**

**Chapter 2**

Christina tried not to eavesdrop on Sam and Jessica discussing what has happened as she quietly gathered her shoes and slid them over her feet.

"Christy..." Sam walked out of his room with a backpack with a only a few things inside. "Would you need a ride back to your apartment? It's on our way out of town."

"If you don't mind." Christina said rubbing the back of her head as a strange feeling washed over her.

"It's the least I can do since my brother did toss you into the bookcase."

"It's not like I didn't ask for it. I mean I did attack him."

Sam chuckled and they left the apartment leaving Jessica alone to wave at them from their window.

"She's not coming with us." Dean said pointing a judgmental look at her.

"Got to take her home, Dean." Sam said as he climbed into the front. "Its on our way and you owe her from when you threw her into the bookcase."

Dean cursed quietly then reluctantly gave in. "I'm not a freaking Taxicab but hop on in."

"Thanks Sam's brother." Christina said honestly completely forgetting Dean's name before hopping into the backseat.

**~DSCWIN~**

"It's that brown building to the left." Christina said pointing at the building in case Dean was confused. Dean didn't comment as he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride. Hope you guys can find your dad."

"Thanks, Christy. You take care." Sam watched as his friend entered the apartment complex and then, after a few minutes saw a bottom apartment turn its lights on before he and Dean drove off with Christina watching through the blinds before turning off her lights and falling asleep on her couch.

She had only slept an hour when the first sharp pain stabbed her from behind her eyes and shot all across her skull making her wake up and let out a moan. She knew this wasn't a hangover as she didn't have any alcohol from the night before.

Luckily her phone was nearby and she noticed it was nearing six in the morning so it was good that outside was dark as any brightness would cause more pain. She slowly sat up and regretted it almost instantly. She had grabbed her phone sending a text to her boss, knowing he liked to sleep in on Sundays, and told him she propbably won't be in to work on Monday.

After she had sent the text message to her boss she sent one to Jessica to see how she was doing. But as she waited for her friend to reply she had a flash of pain that caused everything from colors to change and sound to intensify. Christina grew fearful for the first time since living on her own. If she was going to die nobody will know until her rent wasn't paid at the first of the week.

She struggled to stand up to head to her bed but only made it half way before landing hard on the ground.

**~DSCWIN~**

The smell of burning fabric and melting plastic made Christina's headache worsen as she tried to open her eyes to see what was going on. Nothing ever worked in her apartment during the two years she lived there. Even though she changed the smoke detector several times they would turn up broken or cut. It was like she was living in a death trap and she couldn't get out.

She felt something land on top of her and wondered if anyone else was in the building. She knew at least twenty other students lived inside the same building and feared they would be killed.

"Don't you worry." a voice softly whispered in her ear. "No one is going to die."

As Christina lay there feeling the heat slowly cover her feared she wasn't going to make it. That somehow something about this was just bound to happen when she heard a new voice that made her sick to her stomach.

"How sad is it, that you share the same fate as a mother you never got to know?"

Christina could feel the heat of the flames burning her lungs as she tried to roll around to see who was taunting her and had the slight odor of surfer sting her nose telling her it was a demon.

"Help! Someone help me!" Christina screamed as the feeling of being pressed once again was even much more stronger making her wheeze as she tried to crawl out of her apartment. But her vision only went blurry and Christina fell into a deep slumber she only hoped wasn't death.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up laying in a bed and feeling something down her throat. She opened her eyes slowly allowing small amounts of light, that was streaming through the blinds. She heard a PDA that sounded distant and then a low rumble beside her bed. The rumble sounded familiar but her foggy mind couldn't place it until she turned her head. It was her uncle Bobby. She felt her heart flutter and her cheek heat up with embarrassment.

Her head felt like it was made of lead as she coughed and pushed the call button to see how long she had been in the hospital and how she got out of her apartment.

"Good afternoon, Miss." The Doctor said quietly as to not wake up the man that snored beside her still. "How are you feeling?" She carefully removed the tube that was helping Christina breath making her let out a small string of coughs, waking her uncle.

"Hey kid." Bobby said wiping his mouth and looking softly at her. Although Bobby Singer was someone you didn't want to mess with on a bad day, when it came to Christina or other hunters being hurt and in the hospital he was a loyal teddy bear. He rarely liked to show it. "Could she have some water? She looks quite thirsty."

"Of course sir." The Doctor smiled and left the room leaving Christina with her Uncle Bobby.

"What...happened...?" Christina asked her throat screaming for it being so dry. She winced but Bobby didn't seem to be upset with the softness of her voice.

"You were pulled from your apartment." Bobby explained gently grabbing her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "They called me saying you were dead at the scene but as you were being taken to the hospital you came back."

"How long?" Christina asked trying to keep her sentences short as her throat stung.

"Four days." Bobby said and saw the weakened shocked face she had. "You need to relax. I'll be back with the paper to get you out of here."

Christina swallowed and nodded watching as Bobby left. A nurse returned and noticing that the man that was once inside was gone, she walked up and gently poured Christina a cup of water and helped her swallow.

"You're to leave this place and rest."

"But shouldn't I stay longer?" Christina asked confused.

The nurse shook her head slowly as she gave her more water. "You have been taken care of. The Doctor and I made sure. As I said you are to leave and get some rest. When you get the call you need to search for your family."

Christina looked at the nurse with confusion and tried to push the drink away as she had her fill. "Who..."

"You will know. Don't worry, Christina. You will be leaving today." The nurse smiled up at Bobby who walked up and handed her some paperwork. The nurse looked over the paper, signed it up and smiled before leaving Bobby alone in the room.

**~DSCWIN~**

For the next couple of days Christina was fine trying to sleep and not worry about her friends or classmates all that much. But she had a sick feeling in her stomach that something was indeed wrong with Sam and Jessica. None of them tried to call her. She tried to think if she had given them Bobby's number just in case they couldn't reach her on her cellphone. When three days had gone by and no call, Christina feared the worst.

"Christy! Got some grub downstairs if you're hungry!" Bobby's voice traveled up the stairs and into her small bedroom. Christina didn't feel like eating but her stomach grumbled and she smiled. Her body had spoken and she knew she needed to listen to it before it turned ugly. She knew she needed to eat as the last couple of days of radio silence she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just really hungry. Starting to get a little cabin fever so I hope that I can have a couple of cases to ease my mind." She helped Bobby place dishes on the table and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. Bobby made his usual grunt of dissatisfaction of Christina drinking but she gave him a soft look. "I'm twenty-one Bobby." She said sitting down and popping both of the caps before taking a long drag from the bottle.

"I forgot that your birthday was the second." Bobby said with a sadder smile as he passed the food he had ordered from a KFC nearby. "So what do you remember of that fire?"

Christina felt a little strange when he asked her the question. She figured someone had told him how the events unfolded but she shrugged. "Not much. I had spent Halloween at Sam's apartment. He and his brother took me home when they left town. Then I woke up with a headache from hell. I called my work, let them know I wasn't going to be able to come in and passed out again. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by fire and smoke. I wanted to crawl out but something landed on top of me. I heard someone say that nobody was going to die. Then I heard another one...I knew it had to be a demon because of the sulfur smell. He said "How sad is it that you share the same fate as your mother you never got to know"...or something like that."

"Do you remember anything else?" Bobby asked not interrupting her as she spoke.

"No...just that I screamed for help and then I woke up in the hospital. But there was something strange that the nurse said to me."

"What's that?"

Christina licked her lips as she tried to sound not crazy. "She said that not only would I be able to leave the hospital and rest up with you here...but after I get a call I needed to find my family."

"The nurse said this?" Bobby asked and Christina nodded. "And you're tellin' me this why?"

"It just was weird. Thought you'd want to know." She played with her mash potatoes when one of the six phones started to ring. Christina walked up to the ringing one, seeing it was marked FBI Christina cleared her throat and picked it up.

"Special Agent Grimshaw's office. How may I help you?" She said in her believable FBI secretary voice as Bobby was busy chewing his food quickly to take the call.

"I have one of your agents here." Christina could tell by the way the man spoke on the other end it was a pompous police officer. She silently rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "I need to speak with your supervisor now please."

"May I please get my agent's name? Agent Grimshaw is away from his desk at the moment." Bobby shot a thumbs up as he was having a hard time swallowing his chicken.

The police officer sighed heavily. "The Agent's name is..." there was some paper rustling before the officer returned. "Agent Henderson." Christina looked down the list of names of all the hunter's FBI counterparts and carefully checked the name. The name that connected with Henderson was a John Winchester.

"One minute please." Christina said seeing that Bobby was standing up and walking towards her. She pretended to place the man on hold by pressing the mute button before handing it to Bobby who unmuted and grumbled.

"Special Agent Grimshaw." Bobby growled sounding like a serious supervisor. Christina felt something flip in her stomach and she didn't feel very hungry and stepped outside to get some air.

Christina sat and tried to stop the dizzy feeling that spread all over her. She hadn't felt this weird since first meeting Sam in college but now her stomach was worse. She had heard stories from other hunters about John Winchester. About how he dragged his sons across the country fighting and raising his two boys like soldiers. Christina however didn't want to believe the stories as she never met him personally and wanted to know the good in someone before passing judgement.

"Hey kid. You doin' okay?" Bobby had come out and found Christina sitting on the stairs, a chained up Rottweiler by the name of Rumsfeld was licking and trying to comfort her.

"Yeah...What did the police have to say?"

"Oh the cop said John got himself into some trouble in New Mexico and wanted to see if we could help him. Said that John was trying to gather information on a few missing girls in the area."

Christina nodded and absently scratched behind Rumsfeld's ears before standing up and sighing heavily.

"I'll go down there." Christina said rubbing the back of her head as she walked back inside the house. "What part of New Mexico?"

"Santa Fe." Bobby answered following Christina into the house. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean like you said you don't know him."

"You said he needs help." Christina answered going through the closet and picking up a backpack that was inside. "A hunter in need. I'm wanting to go back to work and why not do this? This way I can work on getting back into the flow of things."

Bobby watched as Christina went up the stairs and vanished in her room for a few minutes. He let out a slow sigh and carefully walked up the steps and knocked on her opened bedroom door.

"Whats up Bobby?" Christina asked double checking her service piece before sliding the weapon into the back of her jeans.

"Just want you to be careful." Bobby forced out as she worked on packing. "John isn't used to having to work with anyone. So don't take anything personally."

"Don't worry." Christina said swinging the backpack over her shoulder. "I won't."


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the followers and reviews. Those make my day! Thank you to my friend NCSUPNATFAN for the help with this chapter too. Stay strong my Wayward Family. There will be peace when it's all done. ~DSCWIN**

**Chapter 3**

Christina drove down the interstate with the minimal background noise just to keep herself from going insane. As she drove she began to see someone sitting next to her. Glancing over at the passenger seat she saw she was alone. She shook her head thinking she was getting tired and headed for the exit to find a cheap motel to stay the night.

"Do not stop," a voice said softly making Christina swerve back onto the interstate, which was nearly deserted.

Christina looked around unsure who had spoken and wondered why it was making her stay on the interstate. Shaking her head Christina turned on the radio wanting to distract herself with some music when a soft mellow song began to play.

"_Hey Jude don't make it bad._  
_Take a sad song and make it better._  
_Remember to let her into your heart._  
_Then you can start to make it better._

"_Hey Jude don't be afraid._  
_You were made to go out and get her._  
_The minute you let her under your skin._  
_Then you begin to make it better._"

Christina didn't understand as she listened to the song play, and it sent her into a tailspin of emotions. She felt comfort and warmth but she also felt the stab of betrayal. As she pulled into a gas station, she felt the feeling of arms being wrapped around her shoulders. She lifted her hand to check but didn't feel anything. She was alone in her car. In her line of work, at being a hunter, Christina wasn't scared, she was only confused.

Shaking her head she climbed out of her car and headed inside to buy some snacks and drinks as the long trip was taking its toll on her. Even though she had ate back at Bobby and she had times where she had days without food, she was feeling tired and weak.

She moved through the gas station when she felt something off about the cashier who watched her like a hawk. The three other customers walked sluggishly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She walked over to the coffee area and grabbed a large coffee cup while also letting her hunting senses envelope her. As she moved over to add the sugar and cream she wanted she felt someone walk up to her.

"You're such a pretty lady," the man's voice was slurred and Christina could smell the putrid scent of alcohol, some kind of drug and what smelled like rotten food.

"Thanks," Christina said easily dancing around the man grabbing a couple bags of chips and other snacks before walking up to the counter. Her stomach flipped when she watched as the cashier's eyes locked onto hers making her feel like a canary being spied on by a cat.

"Did you find everything alright, hun...honey?" The cashier's voice was oily and it made Christina shutter with nerves.

"Found everything just fine..." Christina made her best customer service smile as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "...Christo..." The cashier and the zombie like customers shuddered and Christina felt her mouth dry. "Guess I picked the wrong gas station," Christina said evenly but froze when a mother and two young kids came in. One of the kids was fast asleep on her shoulder while another was crying as they were tired as both kids were dressed in pajamas.

"Excuse me but I'm trying to find a hotel...can someone help me?"

"Certainly ma'am," The cashier said throwing on some charm. "You need to get back onto the interstate and take the next exit."

"Alright thanks. Sorry," she then led her crying child out the doors again.

Christina took the moment of distraction from the young mom to quickly start rounding off the exorcism making all four other people inside start to scream. Four pillars of black smoke left the body and flew out into the world as the meat suits dropped to the floor. Christina instantly feared for the mother with the young children for next targets. However a calming feeling passed over her like a mother shielding a child in a storm. It calmed her worries as she slowly sunk to the floor to gather her thoughts.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina debated whether or not to completely blow meeting up with John Winchester in New Mexico as she stopped in North Platte, Nebraska. Something about that encounter, seeing those young children, and knowing that she was only one person made her tremble with guilt.

She felt guilt that she needed help when she was capable of hunting by herself but she was fooling nobody but herself. Bobby knew she was a skilled hunter but she was still just as green to it as a toddler is to life. He knew she had a lot of room to improve herself but she didn't want to be by herself.

After she was done feeling bad about herself she climbed onto the middle of her hotel bed, and placed her arms behind her head. As her body relaxed into the mattress, she closed her eyes and a picture of Sam and Dean racing through the woods filled her mind. They were being chased by something. Her eyes shot open as she sat up slowly before crying out in pain. Her head was splitting painfully with a migraine, and she began to feel herself tremble.

She slunk to the floor and leaned up against the wall trying not to scream in pain. Tears welled and flowed easily down her cheeks without any kind of fight. Why does this keep happening; she wondered as she gently began to rub her temples in a counter clockwise manner.

"You need to find your brothers." The man's voice she heard was soft and soothing helping the pain to become more manageable. As she looked around she couldn't find anyone else inside the room with her. "It will get worse each and every day until your brothers are found."

"Who are my brothers?"

"I cannot tell you," the voice said. "You will know. This pain will go away."

The sense of being with someone vanished and Christina fell asleep there on the floor leaning up against the wall.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up early the next morning and left the hotel leaving before the sun came up and headed straight for Santa Fe, New Mexico. She stopped only for gas and to use the restroom before leaving once again. She didn't trust anyone behind a counter.

It was nearing five in the evening when Christina pulled into a hotel parking lot. She quickly got a room and changed into a FBI outfit before leaving the hotel and headed towards the police office.

"Special Agent Hendricks, FBI," Christina said flashing the officer her badge. "I was told you had one of my agents here, an Agent Henderson."

"Yes. One minutes please." The officer stood up and rushed to the captain's room before returning with a pompous looking man with sickly yellow skin and shifty grey eyes.

"Captain Drake Fyre," Captain Fyre said holding out a thankfully gloved hand as Christina didn't want to touch the captain's skin.

"Glad to meet you Captain," Christina said the hairs on the back of her neck slowly stood up and she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she was going to encounter him. "May I speak with my Agent please?"

"Certainly. This way please?" The captain motioned for Christina to walk in front of him.

"I do not know where to go Captain," Christina said with a polite smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Captain Fyre led the way to the cells before stopping just outside of John's holding cell. "Would there be anything you would like before I write up the release forms?"

"No, everything will be fine, Captain Fyre," Christina said forcing to keep a smile on her face when her stomach wanted to expel everything that was inside.

"Very well. See you in a few minutes Agent Hendricks," Captain Fyre smirked before leaving the cells with the officer who had followed behind.

"Bobby sent you?" John asked. Christina stood there trying to remain calm and not try to break John out of prison.

"Yes he did," Christina said firmly keeping an eye on the door to the cells. "Also I volunteered."

"Why'd you do that?" John asked watching as Christina shifted slightly as the Captain was heading towards them with the keys and papers.

"I'll tell you once we leave," she replied keeping a watchful eye on the police officers.

John nodded as the Captain approached and after handing her the paperwork, unlocked the cell allowing John to leave.

"My humblest apologies for detaining you Agent Henderson," Captain Fyre nodded slightly. "But it is standard protocol. Especially with all the disappearances that have been cropping up around here lately."

"I'm sure Agent Henderson will no longer be of any trouble, Captain Fyre. So if you would allow us to leave we can get out of here and leave you to your cases."

"Thank you, Agent Hendricks. You two give my best regards to your commander."

John and Christina forced a harsh nod before walking briskly out of the police station. John held on to an impound ticket in his hand and followed Christina to her car.

"Would you need money for your ticket?" Christina asked as they climbed in and she started to drive to the Impound lot just a few miles away.

"No, I think I'll be alright," John said. "Do you often ask strangers if they need money?"

"Look I didn't have to drag myself here to help bail your ass out of jail," Christina snarled stopping at the front gate. "I was trying to be nice as that's how I was raised," she said taking in a sharp breath before continuing. "Your son Sam is nothing like you. He would politely decline and that would be the end of it."

John took in a staggering breath making Christina stop and panic that she had said something bad. "Sam...You know my son Sam?"

Christina nodded slowly. "I also know your other son Dean." She shifted in her seat slightly as the memory sent a wave of pain through her. "He tossed me into a bookshelf."

"Are they...doing well?"

"I don't know. I lost contact with them when they left town," Christina said and placed her car into park. "So did you catch what has been taken these girls?"

"No I haven't," John said.

"Well, I'm staying in the local Motel." She reached into her jacket pocket and handed John a business card. "Give me a call when you're done."

John took the card and nodded his thanks. Stepping out Christina watched as the man she had taken out of jail headed inside the impound lot and headed inside the office.

She sighed and headed back to the motel to change clothes into jeans and a tee so she could relax and get the captain's gaze off of her as she would go back to being herself.

Her motel room was cold which was odd since she knew she had her heater on and slowly pulled her pistol out from the back of her pants and held it ready to raise and fire. Her eyes scanned the room and saw that her heater had indeed been tampered with.

Christina knew she had to get out but she wasn't going to turn her back on in her room. She slowly moved back to the door but panicked slightly as ran into a closed door.

Her head turned just slightly as she reached behind her to open the door, but two strong hands materialized through it and clamped hard around her neck. Christina instantly knew who was attacking her by the same yellowish skin.

Her fingers frantically began to claw at the hands around her neck as she tried to escape not screaming as she didn't want to endanger anyone else. Her vision started to blur when she heard her cell phone start to ring in her pocket. The hands around her neck froze and quickly vanished knocking Christina to the floor. Christina barely managed to see the hands slowly sink into the door before throwing it open. She saw John Winchester standing near her car and he instantly knew something was wrong by her panting and the marks on her neck.

"What happened?" he asked rushing inside her motel room. Christina didn't talk immediately instead walked over to the sink and began to scrub every inch of her skin on her neck and hands until they were just as red and raw.

"You had gotten arrested on purpose didn't you?" she asked in a hoarse voice, looking directly into John's face.

He slowly nodded. "How did you guess?"

"The captain was here just a few minutes ago. He tried to strangle me."

John's face fell in knowing he had suspected the correct man and felt bad he had put this young huntress in danger. "I didn't mean for you to get involved."

"Just so you know I don't hate you, Winchester. Just next time please don't use me as bait."

John nodded silently and watched as she gathered a few clothes and tossed them into the bathroom before turning around to stare at him. "What?" he asked.

"You stay put. Just in case the good Captain comes back."

John nodded and Christina disappeared into the bathroom closing the door but not locking it, just in case she was again attacked.


	6. Chapter 4

**I want to thank NCSUPNATFAN for all the continued help that she has been given. To all those that are following and commenting please continue to do so! This is slowly coming to a head but there's many more to go. So let's strap on our seat belts and enjoy this chapter where Christina unknowning (spoiler) goes on a hunt with her father, John. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 4**

Christina nervously changed into regular street clothes as John stood outside ready for another attack. She knew he would never do anything to her as she felt a strange connection towards him. It was like she was supposed to trust him even though somewhere deep inside her she held resentment towards him for unknown reasons.

"How you coming along in there?" John asked making Christina jump as he had been quiet and she had forgotten he was there.

"I'm almost done," she answered walking back out into the room. She tenderly rubbed her neck from where the Captain's yellowed hands had grabbed a few minutes before. "What's our next move?"

"What has Bobby told you about me?" John Winchester's question took Christina by surprise as she wasn't expecting another question asked when answering a simple question.

"Nothing different from other hunters," Christina said with a shrug. "Why?"

"If you have been talking with other hunters, then you should know I don't like working with another person."

"Well, no offense, but I had come to help you out because I have been stuck in Bobby's house for a few days and I needed a break," Christina was getting a temper and she knew she needed to stop before she said or did something she would regret or hopefully live to regret later.

"I understand," John said. His eyes looked over at the young woman that stood in front of him. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail; she was wearing street clothes and her eyes were dark and ready for action. "But I don't need your help. I need you to leave and go back to Bobby's. Now that I know what the good Captain's after I can handle it myself."

"You go after this guy you're going to get some innocent girl killed. You might get yourself killed if you're not careful."

John listened to this girl's concern as she stood there looking at his face her eyes narrow and her hands on her hips. She reminds me of Mary, he thought as his lips twitched a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Christina asked harshly asking like a mother instead of another hunter. "John this isn't a laughing matter. You have to understand you get killed now I'll have to find your sons and drag your dead body to them. Then I would have to explain how I came to acquired your body, and they will not talk to me. I'll loose a friendship that took almost two years to create."

"Why two years?" John asked his earlier thought forgotten.

Christina's cheeks flushed as she shook her head she turned and tripped over her backpack that had fallen to the floor while she was talking with John. When she landed on the floor her left pants leg moved up and John saw a strange mark on her ankle. John felt his legs wobble underneath him as he collapsed on a bed and trembled. He couldn't move to help her to her feet. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Thanks for the help, jerk," Christina hissed angrily as she tossed her backpack on top of the bed smacking against the wall caring less if it was disturbing the tenants next to her. She rubbed her knees and ankle before she stood up and stared at John hard. "You know what, John. Bobby and the other hunters have told me stories about you. I didn't want to believe them. I wanted to give you the benefit of doubt and give you a chance to show me who you were. But I guess I should have trusted what they said about you."

"Why didn't you?" John asked his voice full of confusion.

"Because I felt like I needed to trust you. But this can all get resolved after we gank this son of a bitch that's kidnapping young girls." She grabbed her offending backpack and threw it over her shoulders. John watched silently as she stomped her way to the hotel door and threw it open tossing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside for when she got back.

It can't be my daughter; John thought shaking his head and leaving the room after her. It can't be possible. He saw Christina leaning over the hood of her car and looking like she was about to cry in frustration. John slowly moved closer as he saw her start to tinker with something muttering curses as she worked. The clean grey shirt she had been wearing was doused in oil as it squirted out of a hose.

"Is there something I can help with?" John asked carefully as he watched her.

"No I got this," she said stubbornly finding the leak in the hose and sighed softly. John watched as she went to the trunk and pulled out some electrical tape and then moved back to the engine, She pulled out a pocket knife that was hidden inside her pants and cut several lengths of tape. After wiping away the oil, she quickly wrapped the tape around the tear in the hose, hoping it would hold until she could replace the hose. "See I got it."

"How long have you had that car?" John asked walking around the car gently kicking the tires as he walked past.

"Four years. It was a car that I brought back to life with a prayer and some bargained parts. I know it's not much but it's getting me from point A to point B."

"How many times as this thing died?"

"Too many to count on your hands and feet," Christina replied walking to the driver's side. "Now come on. We got a Captain to retire."

~DSCWIN~

"So what exactly are you wantin' me to help ya with?" Bobby asked over Christina's tiny phone speaker as she and John sat in her car watching the Santa Fe Police Department building for Captain Fyre to come out.

"I would like to know what kind of monster can materialize themselves through a solid door without being on the other side," Christina answered raising the phone to her mouth so that Bobby could hear her. "I mean John here was outside my door when he called to me but didn't see anyone on the outside of the door."

"Is that true John?" Bobby asked making Christina look over at him with a sideways glance that made John's stomach flutter.

"That's true," John said after he cleared his throat. "I pulled up and didn't know what apartment she was in so I called her. I heard her ring tone coming from a room near her car but I didn't see anyone until she opened the door."

Bobby's sigh gave the phone a second or two of static before it cleared away. "Alright. I'll see what I can do fer ya. I'll call when I have something.." The line went dead as Christina closed her phone.

"You really think Bobby will help us out?" John asked watching the Police Department.

"He's never steered me wrong before," Christina answered not looking over at John. "I trust him with my life. Which he earned my trust by saving it when I first met him."

John nodded slowly remembering the times Bobby had come and helped him when his boys were far to young to remember. The sun had cast it's last amount of glow and warmth and the light in the Police Department began to cast shadows on everything around them. Both of them went silent as they looked for any signs of movement. Christina's phone lit up and Bobby's name lit up the screen.

"That was fast Bobby," Christina said smiling as she answered her phone. "What did you find out?"

"That Captain Fyre is a form of a Shade," Bobby said his voice slightly muffled. Christina guessed it was because Bobby held the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Shades mostly hunt in complete darkness but there are some Shades that attack during the light."

"So how exactly do we kill this Shade?" John asked knowing he never had come across one in his years of hunting.

"With either darkness or light," Bobby answered with a slight annoyance in his voice that both Christina and John hoped was just the cell reception.

"So how do we kill something with darkness?" John asked mostly towards Christina who looked as though she was trying to solve the question before he asked it.

"I think we lure the Captain into a well lit area, and then turn off the lights to stun him then we'll take care of him," she answered with a shrug.

"I think that's the best bet for you guys. I hope you can get rid of that thing before more innocent..."

A loud scream echoed through the night air from the direction of a building just down the street. Christina looked over at John who nodded. "Talk later," Christina said ending the call and leaping out of the car with John.

Their feet pounded the pavement as they raced to make sure that whoever was screaming could be reached in time. A woman around the age of nineteen was now clawing at some hands that came through the door of a warehouse. A regular bulb was buzzing just above her head.

John didn't want to wait for any orders so he took out his weapon and fired a round into the bulb causing the glass to rain over the woman who slumped to the ground once the hands released her. Christina rushed to the woman's side and carefully dragged her away from the door making sure to stay in the darkness. John slowly opened the door and headed inside.

Lights were lit up everywhere and John had an idea to try and corner the Shade. One by one he started to shoot out the lights, plunging the room around him into darkness. He listened to a scream of frustration as he moved closer to him. But John continued to shoot out the lights until only one remained. directly in the middle of the room.

"Damn you!" Captain Fyre's voice screamed as he slid out from nowhere. "I should have killed you when I had you locked up!"

"Why didn't you?" John asked thinking of what would happen if he blew the last light out.

"Because when I was on my way to dispose of you, she came into the station."

John was confused for a second before he glanced behind him seeing Christina walking up to him, her weapon trained on Captain Fyre.

"Go ahead and take the shot," Captain Fyre sneered his hands raising up into the air. "I know that's what you want to do. I can see you have an itchy trigger finger."

John flinched raising his weapon and sent a round into the Captain's head. The blast forced the Captain's head back but his body didn't fall. Instead laughter echoed around them and they watched as Captain Fyre slowly looked up at them with no bullet hole in his forehead.

"Nice try, Mr. Henderson, if that's your real name." Captain Fyre slowly began to slide into the ground when another shot fired and the lone light blew out showering the Captain. Once John's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the Captain trying desperately to get out of the floor. "Damn you girl!"

Two more shots rang out and John watched as the Captain's body slumped backwards still and quiet. He heard a shaky release of air and could see a shadow heading back to the exit.

"Winchester," Christina said impatiently as she pushed the door open. "I think we should leave."

John nodded not sure why she would leave the body still cemented in the floor; but he left the building without comment.

The woman they had saved was still shaking sitting against a chain linked fence. She glanced up and trembled at the sight of John and Christina as they slowly walked up to her.

"Please, don't kill me," the woman sobbed holding her hands together pleading to the two. "I won't tell a soul."

"Don't worry, miss," Christina said softly as she gently helped the woman to her feet. "You aren't in any more danger."

"What...What are you?" the woman asked not believing Christina.

"We're just good Samaritans," Christina said stepping back towards John. "We just don't want anyone else to know about us so if you will keep our secret."

The woman nodded before rushing off into the darkness afraid to look back.

"Don't let her bother you, kid," John said gently placing a hand on her shoulder as he watched her sigh heavily. "Comes with being in the hunting business. Some people are grateful you risked your life while others don't."

"I know about that Winchester," Christina said looking up at him. "It's more the fact we now have to get rid of the body." She looked back at the building and searched around for a few minutes before walking back to her car and pulling out a gas jug, salt and some matches from her trunk. "My hotels' about six and half blocks from here. You should get ready and head out."

"What are you planning on doing?" John asked knowing it was pretty obvious what she was about to do.

"Getting rid of the body. Making sure he's not going to come back to take his revenge on these people again."

John nodded not fully wanting to leave her behind in case the Captain wasn't fully defeated. "Keep moving, Winchester. I'll be alright." She headed for the building and John hesitated for a few minutes before he reluctantly took off towards her hotel to pick up his truck.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Christina curled closer inside her blanket as she tried to sleep inside her car. The wailing from the Santa Fe Fire Department could still be heard outside of town. Christina tried to take the image of the body of Captain Fyre out if her mind as she had gotten rid of the remains.

Am I too emotional to be a hunter; she questioned herself as she pulled her blanket over her head and continued to toss and turn in the back seat of her car. What was with those feelings with Mr. Winchester?

She let out a frustrated sigh as she had to abandon sleep and try to find a place to lay low. She muttered curses as she slumped into the driver's seat and slammed the key in the ignition. She sat there trying to calm herself as she knew driving angry made her a unsafe driver on the road. As she took slow deep breaths she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. A small headache had began to grow, and she wanted to get rid of it first. As her body relaxed sleep drifted over quickly sending her into much needed rest. But not relaxation.

**~DSCWIN~**

_Christina stood staring at a large lake the surrounding area of trees, and only a few homes felt serene and almost out of a Bob Ross painting. But when Christina felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, the area was anything but serene. She took a step back away from the water but stopped when something splashed on the shore. Christina's body seemed to be gently pulled toward the shoreline. As she got nearer she saw it was a young boy with muddy red hair. His pale skin and sulken eyes locked in on her. Christina took a step back but found herself waist deep in the lake. _

_The muddy haired boy slowly moved closer causing Christina to panic turning around quickly to swim to shore just as a black chevy Impala pulled up and headed for a cabin Christina just barely saw hidden deeply in some pine trees. _

_"Help!" Christina screamed as she splashed in the water struggling to keep her head above water. How did I get so far in the lake; she thought peering behind her at the boy's face inching himself closer like a Marine sneaking up on an enemy base. "Help me!" She screamed again as when she turned around she saw Sam and his brother Dean walking up to the front door getting ready to knock. "Sam!Help me!" But she couldn't see if they saw her for she felt something grab hold of her leg and yank downwards sending her deep into the murky water of the lake. __Her mouth opened to scream but all she accomplished was filling her lungs with water. Her body shook as it fought for air in her water filled lungs._

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up feeling the pain of her head almost spit open. "Good god!" She screamed rubbing at her temples trying to figure out why she was having these kinds of dreams. Why whenever she had dreams of her friend Sam and his brother Dean she got these painful migranes. She sat and leaned her head against her cool driver side window and rocked her head back and forth. She felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling her phone out she smiled at the name Bobby shinging brightly on the man screen. "Hey Bobby." she answered hoping she hid her pain from him.

"Hey, how'd the case go with John?" he asked, she prayed that he didn't hear the pain that had slowly died down.

"It went alright. Went our separate ways afterwards." Christina said starting her car and pinning her phone on shoulder as she shifted into gear.

"Got ya another case." Bobby said. "It's in a small town in Utah. I think it's called Scipio."

"Scipio?" Christina asked to make sure Bobby had given her the correct name. "What's been going on there?"

"I'm not sure. I got a strange voicemail to send you to Scipio."

Christina's eyes narrowed with annoyance as she had a feeling Bobby was setting her up for something that wasn't hunting related. "Bobby?"

"Just get to Scipio when you can." Bobby quickly hung up leaving Christina question why she allowed him to still father her.

Christina shook her head as she closed her phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. She could tell Bobby was up to something by the way he would dodge questions and almost leave a suggestion open for her to take. As she turned and headed for a gas station she grabbed an Atlas, a small bottle of migrain medicine and some energy drinks as she did not want to sleep and risk getting another migraine and not know why she was getting them. Except for the fact they were supposed to stop once she found her brothers whatever that meant.

Checking the Atlas she decided to pull into a small diner to grab a quick meal when she recognized a man sitting alone in the corner booth. "Mr. Winchester?" she asked looking down at his face, and saw the surprise in his eyes. "What a surprise to see you in this diner."

"It's the only one in town." John shrugged pointing to the empty seat across from him. "You heading somewhere specific?"

"Scipio, Utah." Christina answered as she was handed a menu and a water. She quickly made an order and flipped her coffee mug for a little pick me up.

"How do you take your coffee?" John asked randomly as he slid over the cream and sugar packets.

"It depends on the coffee." she said with a slight frown as she continued to search through the creamer. "Damn." she hissed sitting back and raising her hand to get the waitress's attention.

"Yes, miss?" the waitress asked sweetly as she walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for this, but do you have any other creamer besides hazelnut?"

"I'll see what I can find." the waitress gave a smile giving Christina some reassurance that it her question wasn't a bother.

"Thank you, so much." Christina smiled back and watched the Waitress head to the back to search. Christina turned and saw John look at her curiously and Christina shrugged. "I'm allergic to Hazelnut. Flavor, nut, smell the whole spectrum."

"That doesn't sound like its a whole lot of fun." John said trying to start some small talk.

"It's not as bad as you think. I mean, do I get teased because I can't have something? Yes and no. When I was younger I hated it. But as I grew up and moved in with Bobby it didn't bother me too much." She smiled as the Waitress brought over a small dish full of Vanilla Cream cups and she quickly poured some into her coffee. She took a sip and sighed with content as she now waited for her food. "So what are you going to be doing, Mr. Winchester?"

"Don't know yet. I'm trying to follow a lead on something I've been hunting for years..." John glanced up and was glad she wasn't asking any questions just silently nodding. "I think I'm going to head on to Wichita as they're starting to show signs of strange weather."

"Classic signs of Demonic activity." Christina said quietly as she finished her coffee. John was amazed at her knowledge of the signs without even saying the weather conditions that were happening. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. I hope your boys find you too. They surely felt like they weren't going to see you again."

"They can't know you found me." John said suddenly making Christina look at him confused. "Not until I know for sure."

"But I can't keep that information from them. They're your sons. You're their father. If I can reassure them that you're alive and well I would in a heartbeat. But I tried calling Sam's number and it's been disconnected. I even tried my friend Jessica's number and I got nothing as well."

"That wouldn't be Jessica Moore?" John asked his face already falling with solemness.

"Yes...why what happened? Is she alright?"

John slowly shook his head. "She was killed in a fire on the second of November." He watched as Christina's face paled as she listened to the news. She had a bad feeling that something was keeping her from reaching her friends and now she understood.

Christina glanced up at the waitress as she returned carrying her order in a to go bag and gave her a soft smile as she was given the check. "Well, I hope you'll be able to find what you're searching for, Mr. Winchester." She said standing up just as the waitress returned a few minutes later with John's food. "You take care."

"You do the same." John said feeling bad that he had to give her the grave news. He watched as Christina walked up and paid for her meal before she left leaving him alone with his own thoughts. He could have told her that he was her father right there. Despite her possibly yelling at him for keeping it from her for so long. But as he watched her headlights leaving the parking lot, he figured he did the right thing and not tell her who he was.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina arrived in Scipio, Utah around eleven thirty and pulled into the Motel 6 to get a room. She couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't there for a hunt as she walked in and tapped on the small bell when she found nobody behind the counter. After several minutes of waiting an older gentleman walked out.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to get a room please." Christina said pulling out a random credit card and looking down at the name.

"Alright how long are you stay for, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Christina smiled handing the man her card. "I'd like to stay for at least three days. But I'll let you know if I want to further my stay."

"That's alright with me." The desk-man said making a copy of Christina's card and handing it back. "I'll write a note to make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you for that." Christina said putting her card back in her wallet. "Got a question, I'm part of a traveling mystery writer and I heard there was something strange going on around here. Would you have any idea what that might be?"

The desk-man looked up at Christina and gave a little shrug as he handed her an envelope with a couple of hotel room keys. "Nothing that I heard. Of course I commute from Beaver every day. But I can see if my night crew knows of anything they're local."

"Thanks for that." Christina smiled and headed towards her room number which was just across from the Lobby doors.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina was irritated when she had spent three days in Scipio Utah, who's population of a whopping 330 people had nothing wrong going on. She had tried to bitch at Bobby but whenever she called him he'd let her anger vent through his voicemail inbox. He wouldn't call her back and she was even more upset. She however forced herself to stay longer in case something else had cropped up and she even searched the area to see if there was something there. When that turned up nothing she was beginning Bobby had made her go there to decompress to not worry about hunting as she was still recovering from her apartment fire.

She looked down at her cellphone and found a number that didn't have a name attached to it. She sighed and hit the send button to call it.

"This is John Winchester," Christina felt her stomach fall as she listened to the voicemail. Something must have happened; she thought her eyes going wide. "If this is an emergency call my son, Dean, at 866-907-3235." Christina hung up quickly. She knew that Dean was Sam's brother and they had gone together to search for him. If she could get a hold of Dean then it would mean she could figure out where Sam was. She called the number once again and quickly jotted down Dean's phone number.

Her fingers trembled as she programmed Dean's phone number inside her phone and hesitated in calling it. Her heart thumped in her ears as she reluctantly tossed her phone towards the bed and jumping to the table to head on to her laptop. She was couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave this place as she felt like the walls in her room were closing in on her. She had to move rooms twice already but it wasn't enough. Scipio Utah wasn't her destination to hunt it was to try and relax.

She forced herself to remain calm as she searched the national news for any strange deaths or disappearances. She wanted to call Bobby and vent at him for making her stay in that small town by herself for so long without telling her why until the light flickered just above her head. Christina froze as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was something in her room. She let out a slow breath of air hoping to find it crystallize. But it hadn't. Instead the smell of sulfur and smoke filled her senses making her believe she was trapped in another burning room.

"Calm yourself, miss." The voice wasn't familiar and Christina looked over and saw a man in his late thirties early forties wearing maintenance clothes. His hands were raised in a non threatening manner as he lifted up a wallet and handed it to her slowly. "Got complaints from the front desk saying some of the wiring was bad. I came to have a look."

Christina eyed the man suspiciously as she looked down at the ID inside the wallet. The man was from Kansas and she knew it was a long commute to fix some wiring. "But I'm the only one here, and this is the first time I had this problem." She said stepping backwards ready to leap out of the window if needed.

The man's eyes closed for a second as he let out a chuckle. "You got me." The man said his hands surrendering then looking up at her. The once normal blue eyes of the man were now a sickened yellow. His smile was dark as the smell intensified. "You're a lot smarter then the last hunter I faced." He smiled and began to circle around her making Christina extremely uncomfortable. "It's like looking into a younger, alive, face of the past when I see you." He said his voice slick and dark. "Right before I had to dispose of her as she had tried to stop me. Stupid bitch I have to say. But I still got what I wanted. A child to pass on my gifts to."

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked her stomach starting to ache as if she was being ripped apart.

"I'm talking about your dear sweet mother." The yellow eyed man said showing a row of inhumanly perfect white teeth. "But I'm also talking about your sweet older brother."

Christina looked confused as she moved to the left going after a weapon she had on her bed. "What older brother? I...I don't have any siblings."

"That's what you say but I know what you're thinking. You have known you had a real family out there. Well, you're really close in finding them."

"Why should I believe you?" Christina asked grabbing hold of her weapon and pulling it to her side. The man rolled his eyes.

"You can't hurt me, Christina." He let out a chuckle. "But I love that you think you can. But I'm not going to harm you. I'm just here to give you something for a little something in return."

"What's that?" Christina growled.

"Your brother."


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the slow moving chapters. Things will probably pick up since both my kids are both in school. *Small victory!* I hope you're still enjoying this journey. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to do so!**

**Chapter 6**

Christina woke up feeling strangely heavy. Her eyes tried to focus on the area around her to try and recollect what had happened. Blurry images of yellow eyes inside a normal man's skull sent shivers down her spine.

_"Y__ou know that what I'm telling you is the truth, hunter.__" The yellowed eyed man had said to her the night before.__ "You can try and deny it all you want but you cannot."_

_Christina looked over at the creature that stood there and wondered why she should trust him. "Why are you giving me this information? Were you the one that tried to kill me?"_

_"Always with the negative." the man said rolling his yellow eyes and chuckling. "You know what happened to you back in your apartment was to get you moving. To get you headed in the right direction." Christina watched him move across her hotel room and typed something in her search engine. "For when you're ready." He moved silently to the bedroom door and smiled back at her. "Sleep tight, Winchester."_

I'm a Winchester; she thought getting up and quickly getting packed as she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Am I the only one that knows that now? She shook her head as she rushed out the door to her hotel leaving the keys and a ten dollar bill as a tip. Her mind was trying to make sense of it all as she climbed into her car and started it up. It sputtered to life before she backed up and left.

The darkened highways made it easier for her to think about what that yellow eyed demon had said to her. Should I call Dean's number? Are they really my siblings? Is John Winchester my father? A deer jumped out from behind a large pile of sage brush making Christina let out a scream and swerve to avoid the collision. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" she screamed regaining some composer before finding an ramp to the freeway. She knew she needed to get out of the state to find another hunt. To try and clear whatever had been bothering her. She knew she need to tell someone about what the demon had told her.

She felt torn as she continued to drive up and down the freeway watching as the state of Utah slowly vanished and she entered the rolling hills of Wyoming. As she stopped at a small diner to relax her steal grip on her steering wheel, she didn't notice a small band of five thugs waiting next to some trucks in the back of the parking lot. They watched her exit her car her mind transfixed on what she had been told.

"Hey girlie." They sneered walking around her reeking of stale beer and hint traces of blood and urine the encounter scared her back into reality. "It's dangerous to be walking alone in a place like this." Christina stepped through the door and felt very small in the building. Only one other person was inside and judging by how he stopped with the sweeping he was either the owner and was closing up the diner.

"You guys find a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." The man said not trying to hide the annoyance of having to clean up after such a large group of people.

"Hey Gramps," a large bulky man called out pushing Chrisitna to the bar and forcing her to sit down. "Is it okay if we can use the jukebox?"

"Yeah go ahead. It's a free country." The man growled heading to the back to put away the broom and grab a pad of paper.

Christina watched as the bulky man stride over towards the jukebox and slid a few dollars into the machine and began to pick out music. A million ideas ran through her head as she plotted an escape. She tried to push out her hunter senses to determine if they were monsters or just humans being a burden to society. Regardless of the outcome, she knew she would be able to take care of herself.

Then, why was I so scared with that demon; she wondered hearing an upbeat song start to play filling the empty diner with loud music. Could it only be loud because we're the only ones here? Christina looked up and watched as the owner returned holding a pad of paper and stopped in front of her.

"What do you want?!" The man asked screaming over the loud music. Christina leaned towards the owner and opened her mouth to say something.

With a hard kick to the stool besides her, Christina knocked one of the men to the ground which dominoed and knocked the one beside him. "Call the police!" she screamed as the men scrambled to surround her. Three of them pulled out switch blades while two grabbed the stools ready to use them as weapons. Christina watched momentarily as the owner rushed lback dropping the bad to the ground.

"We're going to make mince meat out of you." The owner of the stool she had kicked said cracking his nuckles and brandishing the knife with sloppy ease. He lunged towards her and Christina spun around his attack kicking backwards in the rear sending him into the jukebox. After a moment of record scratching another song started to play. The upbeat music made Christina's body involentarily starting to sway and bounce with the music. The next person to attack took her moment of distraction to wrap his elbow around her neck his knife inches from her left cheek.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" He growled one of the stool weilding men raced towards them and Christina sent her legs in between the legs to hook the pegs. The man twisted cauing pain to shoot up her legs but she gritted her teeth and knew she only had a few more seconds before she passed out. She quietly thanked the years of dancing she took when she was a child. "You...Let go!" He sent a closed hand across the blade and her cheek cutting both the back of his hand and Christina's cheek.

Christina didn't have time to cry out or to threaten. She needed to get her neck released so she could breath as her vision was stating to blur. With a saved up amount of desperation moved her feet on the pegs and shoved it against the man who helped shove the one holding on to Chrisitna to fly back and into the bar. The release of air made the arm loosen around her neck. Christina grabbed and pulled the arm off but kept the stool in her legs. She swung to the left and sent it into the man that ran into the jukebox. She fell to the floor and took in a few deep breathes to keep herself from passing out. Someone took the oppertunity to kick her directily into the stomach causing some bile to erupt over the floor and the man's boot.

"These were over three hundred dollars you bitch!" Rough hands grabbed the back of her shirt lifting her to her feet. A closed fist was sent across her already wounded cheek. Flashes of red and blue danced across the walls. "Shit it's the cops!" The five thugs rushed out shoving the owner out of the way as they headed for the back door. But as the owner arrived he closed the kitchen door and sent the lock to close. He raced over to Chrisitna who was struggling to stand up while also trying to take a breath.

"Miss, are you okay?" The owner asked pointing to the kitchen door which was being filled with the angry voices of the five men as they had seen there wasn't a back door from the kitchen. "Miss?"

"I'll be fine..." Christina gasped as she heard the profanities from the thugs as they were taken down quickly by the officers. "I'll pay for the damages...I'm sorry."

"Forget it. This place was going under. That jukebox belonged to my ex. She wanted me to sell and pay her the money. Now I don't have to." He laughed making Chrisitna smile. "Sir, take her to the hosptial. She's not with them if they claim that."

An EMT walked over to Christina and gently poked at her wounded cheek. "Let's get that taken care of." Christina nodded and was helped to her feet then out in the cold air that made the cut on her cheek sting.

**~DSCWIN~**

Bobby let out a frustrated growl as he scanned a book of lore trying to find something simple for a hunter who was struggling with a monster they had failed to researched. A knock on his door made the older man to look up grabbing his sawed off shot gun ready to fire in case he needed it. He peered out of the window and saw that Rumfeild was on the hood of the parked truck and looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Figures." Bobby mubbled opening the door and stood there shifting the shotgun to be easily moved into shooting positions. "Can I help you, John?" Bobby growled his eyes narrowing.

"Bobby...I need some help." Bobby saw blood starting to seep out of a wound from his shoulder blood dripping from his thumb. Bobby lowered his gun and allowed John Winchester to enter inside.


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow updates. Life has got me rung tight. Between taking care of my kids and taking care of my house I really don't have time to just type. Hopefully the next chapter will go smoothly. Thank you to all who commented, followed, favorited and/or read. This makes writing fun! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 7**

**One Week Earlier**

John slowed to a parking slot in front of a Hotel just outside of Wichita Kansas. His eyes were getting heavy as he had driven through the night to reach there before he lost his opportunity. He stepped out and headed for the front office wanting to get a room quickly so that he was bright eyed and ready when his source arrived early the next day.

He settled down in his room and noticed he had a few voicemails and a couple of missed calls. He set his phone aside and pulled out a small Polaroid he had stashed in his wallet. The figures frozen in time smiling standing in front of a large two story house. He gently stroked the woman frozen next to a younger John. As he looked closely at the features he closed his eyes to try and get a peaceful dream about the woman as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

_It's a beautiful fall afternoon. Four year old Dean talked with excitement to his young baby brother Sam who was struggling to stay awake in the stroller. John stood watching the woman in his Polaroid walked and knelt down besides her two boys. Her long blonde hair pulled into a half ponytail. She turned and smiled at John motioning her towards them to take a picture. John smiled and nodded picking up his oldest son while the woman bent down to pick up Sam who was about to cry but smiled when he saw his mother's face. Dean smiled brightly while Sam, like most babies turned to look down at something that moved across the sidewalk. The second the picture was taken Dean begged his mom and John, to be allowed to push Sam in the stroller. They allowed it and he left jumping and pushing his brother down the sidewalk. _

_"John, I have something to tell you." Mary's voice was calming and John loved it. He missed the sound of her voice. "John..." she smiled and looked over at her two boys. "I know we said we won't have anymore until Sammy's at least two...but I'm pregnant. At least two weeks." _

_John's face split into a large smile and he kissed his wife and held her close. He knew that having another mouth to feed he would have to work a lot more. Even with their two boys John believed their family wasn't complete. _

_"Should I take another picture?" The voice was a coworker of John's who had come over to take a picture of John and his family. John and Mary wrapped their arms around each other and smiled. The flashes stinging their eyes. As the flash vanished from his eyes John now stood in Sam's nursery._

_Sam was awake and moving around as if he had slept for hours. He walked over but he wished that he couldn't. He wished he could make his eyes move towards the ceiling. He knew what was there. The events were like the night before. The blood drop next to Sam's head. The one that fell on the back of his palm. His surprise and disbelief as his wife, just a couple of days after a perfect family photo, a few days after finding out he was having another baby. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as he saw her pinned to the ceiling a large bloody gash across her stomach her face pale and her mouth opened in a frozen scream._

_"Mary!" John said falling to the floor his legs giving out. "No!" Flames fanned out surrounding her and John reacted. He needed to get his sons out of the house. He felt his arms wrap around Sam's body he picked him up and ran out of the room. Dean was there, no doubt being awoken by the screams he heard from his father and his brother. "Take your brother and get out of here. Now Dean." Dean's four year old arms wrapped around Sam like a football he was afraid to drop. John watched as Dean headed for the stairs and walked inside the nursery. The fire was still going. Nothing of his wife was remaining but he was standing there, his eyes stinging by the flames and smoke. _

_That's when he saw the figure. At first he thought it was headlights from __a passing car but saw it was from glowing yellow eyes. It wasn't just the eyes that scared him. It was the fact the eyes belong to the coworker that took his pictures a few days earlier._

John woke up gasping as the memory continued to fog his mind. She can't be my daughter; he said rolling out of his bed and splashing his face with cold water. He tried to shake the feelings away from him. The nightmares have been few and far between since that night all those years ago. He wanted to believe the reason he was having them again it was because he will know what he was trying to find out. That after twenty two years later he was going to finally bring his wife's killer to justice.

His cellphone began to ring on the nightstand. John walked over and looked at the number and judged to answer or not. He chose not to answer. He sighed and laid back down in his bed trying to get some more sleep but it wasn't going to happen as his mind would not stop. He decided to skip his remaining ten minutes of sleep and get dressed instead.

He had just pulled on his boots when he heard a knock on his door. He knew he had the Do Not Disturb sign on it so he knew it was trouble. His senses tingled as he slowly stood on his feet and pulled his pistol out from the back of his pants. Talking the distance in two long strides John prepared himself for a fight.

"May I help you?" John asked seeing a dark shadow near his hotel room.

"John?" the voice was familiar but John kept his guard up. "I called you about the signs here."

"Caleb." John sighed shaking his head annoyed that the young hunter had scared him. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Caleb strolled inside and John quickly closed the door behind him.

"So what can you tell me about the signs you called about?" John asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"That it popped up just a few weeks ago on the second." Caleb said getting comfortable on the chair next to the table. "It was massive that it caused Pastor Jim to be worried of the second coming." he laughed and stopped when John didn't even smile. "Sorry."

"No, it wasn't what you said." John said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's the fact I'm getting this close to getting the thing that killed my wife."

Caleb nodded quietly. "Well we got a lot of land to cover and not a lot of time to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well these storms only last one to three days max. Then after ones done the next one shows up almost four states away."

"Well let's go then." John stood up quickly knocking down his wallet. pictures spilled out on the floor. Caleb bent down ans scooped up the pictures. He searched through them and stopped on one of three sleeping kids. He could tell which were John's kids Sam and Dean but the infant that was asleep in the blanket he couldn't place.

"Your boys were so small." Caleb said handing John the picture along with his wallet. John took his wallet and stuffed the pictures back inside. "Who was the infant?"

"Just a baby I saved." John said throwing his clothes inside his duffel. "Where do we need to go?"

"Next town over." Caleb said seemingly accepting the explanation John had given.

"Then let's get out of here."

**Six**** Days Later**

John was getting frustrated with Caleb as where ever they went the storms would be in the town they had just left. John also felt an uncomfortable feeling towards him as they traveled but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They were staying just out of Sioux Falls South Dakota when John's phone started to ring. Caleb was closest and picked it up from the nightstand and looked at the screen.

"Who's Christina?" He asked handing John his phone as the call was missed.

"She's a fellow hunter, Bobby had taught." John said taking his phone. Wondering why she had called him. He nearly dropped his phone when it started to ring again as Christina's name popped up again. Should I answer it; he thought but saw he already missed the call.

"Bad breakup?" Caleb asked giving John a sideways look.

"She's someone Bobby has raised. Plus she's younger then my boy Sam."

"No need to get defensive, John." Caleb said holding his hands up in defense. "Man, you act like she's your daughter or something."

John held his breath as Caleb continued to laugh. It's just a passing comment; John told himself as he picked up his buzzing phone. No need to panic. When John however saw the name that came up he knew he had a small reason to panic. Caleb's name was flashing on his screen making John nervous as he lifted it up as he answered the call.

"This is John." He said staring down the one that looked like Caleb.

"John!" Caleb's voice sounded relieved. "Oh thank God you're okay. What's taking you so long to get here? I'd half expected you'd be here the day I called you."

"Sorry, I got caught up in a hunt." John said slowly sliding his pistol from the table. "I'll be heading your direction as soon as I'm done with it, Caleb."

The Caleb that sat across from him smiled up at John. "Do you know when a hunter is ready to retire?" He asked John leapt to his feet his gun ready to fire. "When a shapeshifter is able to fool him for nearly a full week."

John jumped out of the way when Caleb ran after him. John's pistol was knocked out of his hands but the seasoned hunter still managed to keep the upper hand as his hands wrapped around the shifter's neck. "How did you get Caleb's form?"

"Simple." The shifter punched John away form him as he scurried to collect John's pistol. "He wanted the company of a woman. I gave him the woman he wanted. Got him drunk and saw that he texted you. I felt like I could get rid of one hunter while I was in this body."

"You going to use my body next?" John growled trying to find something to defend himself from the bullet that could be fired any second.

"Nah. You're too big and old. Maybe I can get one of your boys. That would be fun don't you think?" John's eyes grew dark as he took a step forward. But the hot pain that spread through his shoulder as his pistol went off, sent him falling the ground. "Goodbye John." Another bullet rang through the small hotel room but the bullet had missed John's head by an inch. John held his body still as Caleb walked over and laughed forcing John's pistol into his hand. John held his breath until the door closed and a car engine roaring into life.

John moved into a sitting position and let out a small cry of pain as blood fell to the floor. He calculates that he had roughly three minutes before police showed up so he quickly gathered his belongings and shoved them into his duffel. The pain in his arm made him work faster.

After he had tossed his bag into the back of his truck, John contemplated his next move. He could go to the hospital, but he didn't want to be asked questions or get involved with the police. He picked his second option as he had to get the bullet out.

He hopped into his truck and pulled out a few minutes before the police showed up. He thanked his lucky stars no one perused him as he made his way to an old friend. He did however pray that this friend was in a helpful mood.

**Present**

Bobby listened to John's last week and kept his mouth shut as he finished patching him up.

"Thanks, Bobby." John said struggling to put his shirt back on over his shirt.

"Don't mention it." Bobby grumbled. "Glad it's an easy fix. But next time. Deal with the police."

"You going to tell my kids I was here?" John asked sounding a little guilty.

"You know yer boys are worried 'bout you. Why punish them more?"

"I still got some things to deal with."

"There's always something isn't there, John. And yer boys are fighting it as well."

"Not...just my sons." John said with a heavy sigh before he walked out the door.

Bobby quickly followed John out the door and towards his truck. "You can't say somethin' like that and just walk away."

"It's because I need confirmation in order to believe it myself."

"What's that?" Bobby asked as John climbed in and started it up. But John didn't answer as he pulled out of sight leaving Bobby to grumble out curses and headed back inside.


	10. Chapter 8

**Christina is closing in on finding out who she really is. Thank you all who have been taking this journey with her. Hope you will continue to follow, read and comment. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 8**

_The house was familiar as Christina stood there watching. Sam was on the ground, his hands tied and his back leaning up against a couch. She watched as Dean, seemingly unaware of his brother's problems walked around telling him something. Christina wondered if she was supposed to hear him talk but ignored it when she saw Dean's eyes turn white. She knew what she was watching. A shapeshifter had changed into Sam's brother and now she was watching as the fake Dean was walking around wielding a kitchen knife. She let out a gasp as the fake Dean tried to stab at Sam when the real Dean walked up and raised a pistol and shot at him__ twice._

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up feeling like her head was full of lead as her phone started to buzz. Her left eye was swollen as she tried to see who or what was making her phone buzz. The blurry name of Bobby came on her screen and Christina answered it as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Hello." She moaned trying to push back a yawn that was starting to creep out.

"You should chipper this mornin'." Bobby said in his normal growl. She knew it wasn't her that was getting growled at. Someone must have irritated him and he was wanting to talk to someone who he liked.

"Just woke up and I'm in a little bit of pain right now." Christina said not wanting to lie to the father figure who raised her for five years.

"Hurt on a hunt?"

"No, ran into a group of thugs that tried to get fresh with me." Christina stood up slowly and walked to the mirror in her small hotel room. Her left cheek had the multiple shades of purple, yellow and green surrounding a cut that was being held by butterfly bandages. "Anyways, who pissed you off for me to get this call?"

"John Winchester stopped by yesterday afternoon."

Christina's stomach flipped. The memory of the yellowed eyed demon telling her who her family was ringing in her head.

"Plus I wanted to make sure you were okay, since I didn't get a phone call from ya in the last three days."

"Yeah, after the last time I talked to you I was trying to calm down myself. By the way, thanks for sending me to that place. It was hoppin." She tried to sound sarcastic but the pain she was having made it impossible.

"What did you hunt there?"

"Boredom." Christina replied gently poking at the cut on her face which she knew wasn't the smartest as it begin to throb. "I went to pretty much all the towns that were in a three hour driving distance and nothing was going on."

"So how long have you stayed there?"

"One week. Which was the longest week I ever had. But now I'm just out of Cheyenne and I'm heading towards you for some RR."

"Seems ya already had some RR there in Scipio." Bobby pointed out making Christina roll her eyes. "But you're too damn stubborn to enjoy yerself."

"Why'd you call Bobby?" She asked irritated. "I know you haven't called specifically because of John, because this call would have ended a few minutes ago."

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright." Bobby said his voice softening.

"I'm fine Bobby." Christina said after taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just had a rough night." Her opened laptop dinged on the table and she made her way to it. Several new emails popped up and looking at the dates she saw they were three days behind. She rolled her eyes as she quickly scanned the list getting rid of the spam before opening one from her friend Rebecca. "Hey Bobby, you have a case for me?" She asked as she quickly read the email.

"No. Why?"

"Because I'm needing to head to St. Louis. I have a friend that might need my help."

"Ya need some help?"

"No, I think I got it. I'll call you if I do." She hung up the phone before Bobby could say anything to her as Christina closed her laptop and quickly began to get dressed. She walked over to the sink and turned on the warm water and grabbing a washcloth from beside her she damped on edge and started to clean her face, mostly her wound.

It wasn't until she was draining the bloody water did something strange happen to her. Her cheek tingled, making her think it was the water stinging the wound but as she glanced up her eyes went wide as her cut and the other bruises were gone. She touched the area of her cheek and it didn't hurt.

She shook her head thinking she was having a vivid dream. She looked around for something to poke her but she knew she could easily have pinched herself. Grabbing her skin just near the elbow joint she pinched hard. Pain shot through her arm and confirmed she was indeed awake. That what she was seeing in the mirror was real. Her injuries were gone. She took in a slow breath trying to keep her racing heart calm wondering who had the power to hear her body like that without being seen.

This isn't right; she thought as she pulled the butterfly bandages off her cheek. How could that disappear like that?

Something soothing washed over her as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked behind her when she felt a presence behind her but when she spun around that feeling was gone.

"Strange." she whispered to herself. Christina didn't want to over think about her current situation as she had a friend that was in trouble. "I need to get out of here." Packing her clothes and laptop, Christina rushed out to her car and started it up. As she moved out of the parking lot she began to reflect just how strange her life had become.

**~DSCWIN~**

St. Louis Missouri was like a second home for Christina as she drove through town. She would have loved to sit and explore the entire city but she needed to get to her friend's parent's place.

Christina felt her stomach flip as she drove and parked in front of the address. She thought back just a year before when she came by over the holidays to meet the parents of her ex-boyfriend. After they had split afterwards, Christina swore she wouldn't come back as she felt she had upset the family with the split. But now she was there parking her Honda Civic in front of the building. She took in a slow deep breath before walking up the walkway to the door and gently knocking.

As she waited for the door to open, Christina saw police tape still tied around some of the poles of the fence and she wondered if she was about to come to the reality of learning someone she cared for had passed away violently. She tried to peer into the side window trying to catch a glimpse of someone moving but the sun was glaring the window. The doorknob jiggled and Christina spun around as the door opened to show the Rebecca Warren, her ex-boyfriend's sister.

"Christy?" She asked surprised to see she was alone standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got your email." Christina said glad to see that her friend Rebecca Warren was not harmed severely.

"Which in other terms you just got around to checking them?" Rebecca said accusingly even though she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Christina shrugged with a guilty smile. "So, Zach's been arrested?"

"Yes he was. But I think he'll be a free man in a few days."

"So what happened?" Christina asked surprised to hear her ex-boyfriend did anything to get him arrested in the first place.

"Come inside. We'll talk in there." Rebecca said stepping to the side allowing Christina to walk in afterwards. They walked into the livingroom where Christina found black powder with tissues and wash clothes coated in the powder everywhere. "Christy, how much do you trust what I tell you?"

"You know I'm one of he most gullible people at Stanford, Becca. You made me believe that Dean Matthews had a thing for young naive girls from South Dakota so that I wouldn't go and tell him about your party you were planning."

"Okay, that's true but this is serious." Rebecca sighed heavily as she pulled out a newspaper from a few days previous. Christina took it and looked over the sketch as she couldn't what she was seeing.

"Is this...?"

"That's Sam's brother Dean. But it's not really him."

Christina looked confused as she it took a few seconds for what Rebecca had said to register in her mind. "Uh...Becca there has to be s mistake. It could be a man that looks like Dean. I mean just the other day I saw a guy that looked-"

Rebecca gently grabbed Christina's hand and looked at her dead in the eye. "Christy, look you've got to believe me when I tell you this." She cleared her throat. "There are things out there called Shapeshifters." Christina fought to remain surprised about the word Shapeshifter instead of having Rebecca know of it. "The Shapeshifter changed into Zach and used him to kill his girlfriend in their apartment. Then he changed into Dean and he attacked me. But then he was caught before he could cause more harm and..."

"Just tell me one thing. Is the real Dean Winchester still alive?"

"Yeah, he and his brother left just last night."

Christina felt something roll in her stomach as Rebecca said that one line. It felt like excitement and anxiety all rolled into one. "Becca, do you know where they went?"

Rebecca shook her head and shrugged. "They had to leave in a hurry. Since they had a man hunt out for Dean."

"So are the cops are still after them?"

Again Rebecca shook her head. "They think Dean Winchester is dead and they had nothing on Sam so why would they still be looking for them?"

Christina leaned back and closed her eyes. The glaring sun was hurting her head as she then turned and looked over at her friend once again. "Becca, would you call Sam and ask him where he's heading?"

"Why?"

Christina sighed heavily and was silent for a few minutes. "Because I have some information about their dad. Something that I need to say face to face."

Rebecca looked at her friend and felt she wasn't telling the whole truth. "Alright fine." She forced a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Becca."

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina felt she was getting closer when Rebecca told her Sam and his brother were heading to the east coast. She didn't know what or where they were going and felt foolish for even thinking she could find them. She continued to drive for the next couple of days, sleeping in her car in rest areas and feasting on greasy fast food, until she stopped in Columbus Ohio and pulled into a small hotel's parking lot. Her body was physically exhausted telling her she would not be able to continue her search for Sam and Dean.

Am I just kidding myself about them being my brothers; she asked herself as she sunk into her bed and tried to sleep. As she closed her eyes she felt something was different here then anywhere else she had gone to. She felt like she was supposed to be in that town. She rolled onto her side and fell into the mattress trying to get comfortable until she was finally able to drift off into sleep.

**~DSCWIN~**

_She stood in a room surrounded by mirrors. Looking around she was confused why. She saw Sam standing there looking at his reflection but what was strange about it, was the dark grin and the blood that ran from his eyes. She tried to hear what was going on but could only hear the sound of glass shattering all over the floor. She looked around and saw Dean appearing out of nowhere his face down and swinging a crowbar. Another glass shattered near where Christina stood but Dean didn't react to seeing her there. _

_She looked around to see why Dean was breaking the glass and her stomach seemed to tighten inside. A woman with long dark hair and bloody eyes was standing there ghost like. She knew what they where fighting now and wondered where they were, and why it felt like she was so close to them. _

_Christina watched as Bloody Mary in the glass was now standing in the room and creeping up Sam and Dean as they lay on the ground blood coming out of both their eyes. Christina's mouth opened wanting to scream to advert attention from Bloody Mary. She tried to move but she was frozen.__"Grab the mirror!" she cried hoping that they could hear her. "Grab the mirror!"__She felt relief when Dean rolled over to grab a small five by five mirror and held it up once he rolled back onto his back. Bloody Mary froze and Christina watched as the face changed. She saw a young girl looking into the face of Bloody Mary.__"You killed them..." a raspy voice coming from the girl's reflection. "You killed all of them..." the girl screamed as bloody tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. The girl's hands shook as she touched them and let out another scream. The girl's form began to twist and then fall in a pile of shattered glass.__She looked back at Sam and Dean as they lifted up the mirror and tossed it to the ground shattering the frame and glass._

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up with a jump, but no headache. She slowly sat on the edge of her bed and after a few minutes stood up. She was getting tired of what she had been dreaming. She couldn't stand that they made her more confused then answering any of her questions.

She also felt useless as she'd only been on one hunt since leaving Stanford. She sighed and quickly jumped onto her laptop. While it booted up, Christina headed to the bathroom and slowly got ready. She splashed some water on her face as she didn't feel like taking a full on shower.

She grabbed hold of a washcloth and headed back into the main room to change out of her pajamas and into her regular clothes. After she pulled on her socks and shoes she sat in front of her computer and opened her internet browser making sure to turn on her blocker. She typed for any strange deaths near her and found a news articles in which two people had been killed in front of mirrors. Both victims had their eyes missing and finally her dream made sense. It was Bloody Mary that had killed the two people and Sam and Dean were in town to solve it. She quickly packed her clothes and her laptop as she needed to get out to find Sam and Dean.

Christina opened her hotel door leaving the Maid Service sign on the door handle, when she saw a black '67 Chevy Impala purred as it traveled down the street. It stopped at a red light just outside of the hotel she had stayed at. Her eyes went wide as she saw Sam sitting in the front seat just staring out at the buildings as they waited. Christina felt her stomach flutter with excitement as she tossed her things into her car and hopped inside as the light turned green. She found both Sam and Dean and she wasn't going to loose them.

However when she jumped into the driver's seat and tried to turn her engine over it wouldn't start up.

"No." she said trying again with the same result. "You stupid piece of..." she popped the hood and walked over and lifted it. She felt herself growl with annoyance as what had happened as the battery had been loosened. She wondered if that had been the main causes of her car problems as she opened her trunk and pulled out her small travel tool kit. She grabbed the small crescent wrench before tightening the battery down before she placed the crescent wrench back inside its case and left the hood up as she turned the key. The engine sputtered to life but after a few minutes began to idle strongly.

"Thank you." She said rolling her eyes as she got out and closed down the hood. She climbed back in and pulled out of her parking space. She sped out of town before letting out a long sting of curses and stopping off to the side of the road. There were three directions that the Impala could have gotten down and she had no idea what path to take. She let out a long angry sigh before heading straight hoping she was heading in the right direction.


	11. Chapter 9

**Thank you all who have joined this trip with me. Your comments, follows and favorite notices makes my day thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. Please continue to comment, favorite and follow this story. **

**Chapter 9**

**One Week Later**

The weather was getting colder as Christina limped inside her hotel room looking like she took three rounds with an angry cat. The scratches on her face weren't life threatening, and she was in a lot of uncomfortable pain to really care about how she would look in the morning. She moved to her bed and kicked off her shoes ready to start a brand new day. She also felt she didn't need to find Sam and Dean or else they would have been easier to find. She curled in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She wanted to sleep some more as her week in Wichita, Kansas had been annoying as she tried to joke she was hunting a Witch in Wichita. The Witch didn't think her joke was at all funny as she tried to hex her to death. The plan backfired as Christina, during the scuffle of fighting with the Witch kicked the hex bag into an open fireplace and took control over the situation. The scratches were from the Witch as she struggled to take control over Christina again.

She slowly turned over her back tightening in pain as she tried to get comfortable. Her cellphone started to buzz on the table in her room. Christina knew she should have answered it but her body didn't want to move. Instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping that she would have a nice dreamless sleep.

**~DSCWIN~**

_It was dark inside an attic of a house she didn't know who it belonged to. Sam and Dean had pushed a small group of people into a corner. A low buzzing grew more intense as a swarm of bees and flies flew into the room. Christina stood in the middle and just felt them fly past her. Sam and Dean swatted at the insects while the small family hunkered lower. She wondered what kind of case they were working on as she looked around seeing that the attic's door had been eaten way by termites while a hole in the roof also produced bugs. _

_When she looked back at Sam and Dean, as the sunlight was just peering through the hole in the roof, her eyes locked onto Sam's. Sam looked confused as he looked at her. She moved to the side and looked behind her seeing if Sam had spotted something else. But when she looked back Sam and her had once again gained eye contact. He was mouthing something but Christina didn't know what he was telling Dean, who was turning to face them, as she felt herself being pulled away._

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina woke up gasping surprised to find it was indeed slowly becoming dawn. That's just a coincidence; she thought falling back into her bed as the feeling of being drained. She felt she needed another couple of hours to rest and closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes fell shut she woke up and let out a long groan of annoyance. She forced herself out of her bed and grabbed her phone. The name was unknown. She contemplated answering when it had stopped ringing.

As she looked at the number she had missed she saw she had a missed call from Bobby the night before. She dialed Bobby's number hoping he was understanding as to why she didn't answer.

"'Ello?" Came the familiar growl and instantly Christina was wide awake.

"Morning Bobby," Christina said with a nervous laugh. "Just saw I missed your call last night. Sorry for not answering I was dealing with finding a Witch here in Wichita." She let out a nervous chuckle at her joke but went silent when Bobby didn't even let out a forced "ha" out.

"I need you to go to Lawrence Kansas. It's roughly a three hour drive from you. When you get there find Missouri."

"Wait you want me to go to Lawrence and then go to Missouri?"

"Not the state, kid. Missouri's her name."

"So Missouri's a woman that I need to go see." Christina stated wondering if Bobby knew her last name. "Alright I'll head out in a bit. Just woke up."

"Well, I saw there was a storm heading your way. I think it's best you head out now."

"Okay I will, Bobby." Christina smiled loving how much of a father he had been for her. "I'll let you know when I get down there."

"Thanks, kid. Take care."

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina traveled down the interstate the rain did indeed show up as she had left Wichita. She switched on her radio to distract herself of the mind numbing silence but as her radio buzzed to life her car began to weaken and sputter. Christina acted quickly turning off the radio which caused her car to jolt back to life. She felt sad when she had to move over to the slow lane and continue praying her exit would show up quickly.

Another hour passed and Christina's eyes were starting to strain after seeing the same landscape as she continued to drive. She forced a sigh and pulled off the next exit with some restaurants and gas stations. She needed to stop and stretch her legs and her stomach twisted with hunger.

"I know." Christina said patting her stomach and smiling. "I'm stopping. I'm stopping." She pulled off and entered the restaurant. She smiled at the hostess who took her over to a small table that overlooked the parking lot. She looked over the menu and thought of what she felt like eating.

A loud crunch of metal echoed into the restaurant and everyone, including Christina, rushed to the window to see a semi truck which was turning way to fast, had tipped over and landed on top of Christina's car and three others popping out windows and blowing out all four tires. After the initial shock of watching her car being smashed by a semi Christina and several other diners rushed out to check on the driver.

Christina, being smaller and faster, arrived first and climbed up to the driver side door. The driver, a young man fresh out of driving school was awake and gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. He shakily turned to look at her and passed out after the shock of what he had done. It took Christina and two others to pry the young man out of the cab of his truck and wrap him with some blankets he had in this sleeper to keep him warm while they waited for the police to arrive.

Christina surveyed her damaged car and knew it was no way of salvaging anything. Maybe her backpack of clothes but she knew her laptop was damaged beyond saving. She headed inside after making her insurance claim, she first sat down and dialed up Bobby's number, but only got his answering machine. She then looked around and found there were Atlases for sale near by. Buying one she found she was in a small town just a few exits away from Lawrence.

"May I help with anything else?" Asked the pimply young cashier as Christina held on to the Atlas.

"Is there a bus station near by? I'm needing to get to Lawrence."

"Sure there's one about a mile away. Not sure it will take you to Lawrence but I'm sure you can see."

"Thanks." A loud crunching metal sound came from outside as Tow trucks arrived to lift the semi back on its wheels and to collect the remaining leftovers of the three cars it had destroyed. Christina saw that her backpack was now hanging outside of the window and walked up to it. A police man tried to stop her, as he was afraid she might get hurt, but when he saw her grabbing her backpack and other small things from inside the car he stepped back and allowed it to happen.

**~DSCWIN~**

Lawrence Kansas looked like any other small town Christina had come across in her travels. The bus she was on didn't allow her the time to sight see as it slowed to a stop in front of the station.

"There will be a thirty minute rest before you all head back in." The bus driver said parking the large bus and opening it's doors. "Those who will be traveling with us further be back or find another way to your destination. The rest of you, enjoy your stay here in Lawrence."

Slowly one by one the rows emptied and Christina made her way off the bus. She had given the bus driver a 'Thanks for the safe trip' smile before walking off away from the bus and headed for a small phone booth that was near a car garage. The sound of the tools buzzing and clanking off the ground made a smile appear on her face as she searched the phone book for a woman named Missouri. Not knowing the last name, Christina was getting rather annoyed that Bobby didn't give her that needed details and reached for her phone when she remembered it had been damaged in the accident. She shook her head and dropped the book not expecting it to fall as it had a tether on it. She quickly bent down and picked up the book brushing off the pages when she saw it had landed on the "Physics" page in the business section. She shrugged it off as a minor detail until she saw Missouri Mosley on the page. She wondered if she was the Missouri Bobby had sent her to see and quickly memorized the address. Stopping at the garage for a quick push in the right direction, Christina adjusted her backpack and headed towards Missouri Mosley's place not wanting to give her false hope of finding the woman she was sent out to find.

The house she walked up to was a small cute Victorian that beckoned Christina to come inside. She noticed there was already a car parked in front, a white four by four truck and wondered if this Missouri was the real deal. She slowly made her way to the door and hesitated to knock. She glanced around and saw a sign that said to come on in and take a seat. She swallowed and after a few more minutes of hesitation, Christina slowly turned the door knob and stepped inside.

It was warm and inviting the smells of lavender, mint and spices spread all around her as she took a seat in one of the few mixed matched chairs she had in the front foyer. Black and White photos dotted the sand beige walls making Christina feel she was walking into a museum then a home. As the nerves started to run through her body she felt her legs begin to bounce as she continued to sit with hands folded together like she was in church.

A slow rumbling sound flowed from the outside and Christina felt her stomach flip as she recognized the sound. It has to be them; she thought trying to keep the excitement from interrupting whatever was going on with owner of the house. She bit her bottom lip trying to ease her nerves when she heard the footsteps and soft mutters of voices.

"...come on Dean. At least lets figure out why dad..." Sam had opened the door and was talking with his brother. He had stopped when he saw Christina slowly stand up and gave a soft nervous smile. "Ch..Christy?" Sam whispered looking both shocked and scared at the same time. "How..."

"I had to walk from the car garage." Christina said with a smile as she made her way to shake his hand and was surprised to get a full on hug instead.

"I thought you said she was killed too." Dean said walking past and took a seat. Sam and Christina both sat down as well.

"I thought so too." Sam admitted scratching the back of his head. "How did you get out of there alive?"

"Apparently I didn't." Christina shrugged and scratched her head. "But I'm not a ghost, demon or anything that would harm you."

Dean looked over at her with wide eyes before looking over at Sam. "Did you tell her what we did?"

"No." Sam grunted trying to keep his voice down. "She's a hunter like us."

Christina gave a small guilty smile making Dean lean back and shake his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard but ignored it as they waited for Missouri to get to them.

They all jumped to their feet as a door opened in the back of the house and a woman walked out leading a smiling young man out in front of her. "Don't you worry 'bout your wife. She's crazy about you." The man smiled and shook her hand. As soon the front door was closed the woman sighed and shook her head slowly. "Poor bastard. Doesn't know his wife's cold banging the gardener."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Dean questioned skeptical of her credentials of being a psychic.

"People come to find reassurance in their own minds. Not always for the good news." Sam glanced over at Christina who looked confused at why he was looking at her. "Well come you three. Let me take a look at you." She stood Dean, Sam and Christina in front of her and smiled at each of them. "Boys you grew up to be very handsome." She smiled and then looked over at Dean. "And you were one goofy looking kid." Sam held in a snicker while Dean glared at him. Christina looked confused as she was now looking into Missouri's face. "Christina," Missouri smiled as she shook her head slowly. "You look so much like your mother. I'm so happy you finally found your brothers."

Dean, Sam and Christina's mouths opened in complete shock. But as the shock was still on Sam and Dean's faces Christina's eyes was shrouded in fear. As the voices in her head began to echo.

_"You can't hurt me, Christina. But I love that you think you can. But I'm not going to harm you. I'm just here to give you something for a little something in return."_

_"What's that?" Christina growled._

_"Your brother."_


	12. Chapter 10

**The reunion between brothers and sister have been complete. Now comes the exciting part. How do they deal with her? Would they trust her? Will she be able to help in this hunt?**

**Chapter 10**

The physic Missouri Mosley was quiet as Dean, Sam and Christina all reacted to what she had said. Missouri looked at the three staring at each other then slowly back at her.

"Now, don't stand there slack jawed we got more pressin' matters to tend to." Missouri said leading the three into the back room. "By the way Sam, I'm sorry for what happened to your girlfriend." Sam looked shocked when Missouri gave him a solemn smile. "And your father, he's still missin'?"

The boys nodded as they all followed Missouri into her den. Christina stood in the doorway afraid to sit down with her newly discovered brothers. Something about how Dean had looked at her made her feel unwelcomed. She watched as Missouri sat down and instantly pointed at Dean who sat down.

"Boy if you put your foot on my coffee table I'm gonna smack you with a spoon."

"I wasn't..." Dean stammered looking surprised as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"But you were thinking it." Missouri said her eyes narrowing as if seeing the soul deep inside Dean. She slowly turned her attention to Christina who couldn't help but smile. "Come now child. Come sit next to Dean. I'm sure he won't bite." She narrowed her eyes darkly making Dean scootch closer to his brother Sam who fought at keeping a smile from spreading across his face. Christina smiled nervously as she sat down.

"So are you really psychic?" Dean asked grumbling sligthly.

"Boy do you see me sawing some sequin clad assisant in half or a crystal ball anywhere?" Dean shook his head. "I can't really read minds. Mostly auras. But from time to time I can sense what you're thinking. So stop rolling your eyes." Dean's cheeks heated up as he looked towards his brother who cleared his throat hiding a laguh.

"Missouri you helped our dad before right?"

Missouri's composer changed as she leaned back and nodded. "Yes, a couple of weeks after the accident that took your mom." Sam licked his lips to ask more questions and Missouri looked darkly at Dean. "She's still your sister Dean. I don't know how it's possible. Don't doubt my word." Dean looked shocked but kept his mouth shut as Missouri compused herself. "I've been by there a few weeks ago and...I felt something's changed about it. But I couldn't get a good feel about it."

"Couldn't you go and visit there?" Christina asked shrugging with a suggestion. "I mean, I know I just became a member of this family just today but I feel like I could help some."

"I think that's not a smart idea." Dean said. "I mean, I don't know how Jenny's going to take it with another stranger entering her house."

"I see." Christina said trying not to look hurt.

Missouri cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, Sam. Dean. Let's go to the house. Let me see what I can sense out."

Dean and Sam nodded leaving the room while Missouri headed towards Christina and gently cupped her face. "Dean is the most stubborn man I've ever sensed. Even as a kid he had a one track mind. He is excited about having another younger sibling but he's also scared of having to take care of you too."

"I understand." Christina said smiling up at Missouri. "I guess I'll just walk around town. Would you have them call me if they want me?"

Missouri heard the meaning in her voice as she stood up and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. "I will child. Don't you worry."

"Thanks." Christina left the room and walked out seeing Sam and Dean leaning on the Impala. She made eye contact with them both before she quickly walked away hanging her head down.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina sat in a diner in town and stared at her coffee. She fought internally with the mixed emotions from the events that happened just a couple of hours before. She was shocked to find out that what the yellowed eye demon had said to her was in fact true, but when it felt they were pushing her away it made her wounder why she even cared.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Her waiter asked his eyes trying to solve the unspoken problem.

"Anything chocolate or with chocolate please." Christina said quickly drinking the coffee completely.

"Sure thing." The waiter said leaving her and heading towards the back.

She sighed and leaned back in her booth wondering why she was having such a problem. She had spent most of her life alone. Even when she was told she had family out there she accepted the possibility they wouldn't want her.

It's better this way; she thought as the waiter came back with a chocolate silk pie with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. "It's better this way." She whispered before leaning over the pie and taking a bite out of the whipped cream.

"Do you need another refill?" Christina's waiter asked, holding the coffee pot in his hands.

"No, thanks." Christina said trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, and her waiter nodded slowly as he noticed.

"Boyfriend?" He asked and Christina shook her head. "Husband?"

"Brothers." Christina said stabbing the pie on her plate. The Waiter gave her a weird look making Christina blush. "No, I just found out about them. But one of them doesn't believe I'm his sister."

"Oh. That's different." The Waiter slid in the booth across from her making Christina sit up and move so her pistol in the back of her jeans could be easily reached. "I think what you should do is prove you are his sister. Then he has no choice then to accept you."

"Well, I thought about doing that. But I want him to trust me. I don't think forcing him to is going to be healthy."

"This trust is important to you?"

"It is." Christina said looking out the window in the direction of Missouri's house. "I feel if trust is genuine then he'll keep that trust." She shrugged. "But I rather not talk anymore. May I get my check so that I can get out of here?"

The Waiter nodded. "Need a to go box?" He asked seeing that the pie looked uneaten.

"No. I'll be finished in second." The Waiter nodded his understanding before walking off to grab her check.

**~DSCWIN~**

The town was darkening when John Winchester rolled into town. He pulled off to the side just on the inside of town making sure he could see in every direction and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed his number and swapped to his voicemail. After putting in his password he pressed the option to listen to his messages and waited for the one that had brought him to the place again.

"_Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em._" Dean's voice cracks a little as John continues to listen. His heart breaking at the sting in his older child's voice. "_But I'm with Sam...and we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but..._" John wanted to hang up and call Dean let him know he was there to help. To not think of him less then a man from struggling to keep his emotions in check. "_...I don't know what to do._" The sob broke John's emotional dam and letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. "_So, whatever you're doin', if you could be here. Please. I need your help, Dad._"

John fought the tears as he listened to the desperation in his son's voice calling for help, even though he knew he made both of his boys wall up his emotions to make them into great hunters. He taught them to be grown men by their tenth birthday. As he debated if he should go and help his sons but he couldn't face the memories inside that house. He decided to head to Missouri's house. As she could possibly help him calm down his doubts.

He started and pulled out back into traffic when he stopped. He recognized a figure walking down the street heading to the neighborhood that his life changed literally over night. He watched that as she walked she was checking her cellphone as if expecting a phone call or text but angerly shoving it in her back jeans pockets. He put his truck into drive to quietly follow her but when he sensed she was about to turn around and he quickly pulled into a random driveway. He glanced around to see Christina stop and look around then quickly continue down the streets searching for something that John wished he knew what.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina walked down the street, away from the diner her mind struggling to go through what she planned. She wanted to call Dean and ask him to let her do the hunt. She wanted to explain that she didn't want to step on their toes. She just wanted to prove to them she could not only be a value to them but can take care of herself as well.

As she looked at the phone she stopped when she felt something following her. She turned her head but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She slowly began to walk towards Missouri's house when she felt the need to turn down a certain road. She kept walking, periodically checking over her shoulder as she now was paranoid that something was going to start following her again. However seeing Dean's black Chevy parked out in front of the house that fear left.

As she ran up the steps to head inside she heard loud grunts and groans as if someone was fighting. She twisted the handle allowing the door to swing open. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she walked inside.

"Hello?" Christina called out feeling ashamed for letting herself in. The sound of cupboards slamming made Christina beeline to the kitchen where she saw Dean struggling to keep a knife from inserting inside his neck.

She looked around the room trying to see what she could do to save him when she saw a pouch inches away from a hole in the wall as if someone had thrown it in a hurry.

Dean's arms were struggling to fight the blade, when the force that was trying to push the knife towards him vanished. He let out a gasp of release and tossed the knife to the side. As he sat up a felt someone rush to his side.

"Christina?" Dean asked in surprise. "How did you...?"

"I'll tell you later." Christina said helping to his feet. "But I think we need to check on the others. Don't you?"

Dean nodded hearing a loud bang from the floor above him. His brother was in trouble and he was grateful his sister appeared when she did. They both ran up the stairs and Dean could hear the strangled grasps coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. He ran inside and found his brother on his back his face red from the lack of oxygen from the power cord that was wrapped around his neck.

"Get that bag inside the wall." Dean ordered Christina who jumped in to help instantly throwing the bag inside the wall. Dean quickly unwraped Sam's neck who insantly took in a deep breath of air and then out a string of coughs. Dean looked back at Christina looking quite releaved. "Thank you."

"Thank me when this case if over." Christina said with a smile before running to the door and looking back. "Anyone else in the house?"

"Missouri..." Sam gasped before coughing again. "Attic...door end of hall..."

Christina nodded and went to see how she could help Missouri.


	13. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your help. There will be some confirmation that you all been asking for in the last chapter. John is close to his children but will they know it? Would answers be given or will it create more questions? Find out in this chapter! - DSCWIN**

**Chapter 11**

Christina walked up the stairs towards the attic where she heard a strained whimper coming from the far end of the room. She moved past a stack of boxes and saw Missouri straining against a large chest while trying to reach another one of those bags Sam and Dean were putting in the walls.

"I got this Missouri." Christina said picking up the bag and placing it into the wall. Missouri was hurt but she was smiling as Christina helped pull the chest away from her legs and helped her to her feet. "You going to be alright?"

"Yes, child." Missouri said leaning against Christina as they both walked towards the stairs to head down.

"Just take it easy." Christina said as she walked behind Missouri, who was gripping the stair rail as she made her way down the stairs. Sam and Dean appeared around the corner both looking quite worth but felt like they were ready for this night to end. They both could see the faint outlines of the cord around Sam's neck knowing it would bruise by the next morning.

They all stood in the kitchen and while Missouri sat down to rest her legs Sam, Dean and Christina worked on picking up the kitchen with the knives that had plunged themselves into the cabinets.

"So how did you find us?" Sam asked gently rubbing his neck as it started to hurt him. "Not that we're not grateful."

"Well," Christina said grabbing the broom to start to sweep. "I had stopped at a diner to think of what I should do next and afterwards as I was walking towards Missouri's I felt like I needed to go down this street. I saw your car, Dean. I walked up to the house when I heard you fighting something. That's when I walked in and the rest you all know."

"Well, thank you." Dean said giving her a little head nod making Christina smile a little.

The front door slowly opened and Dean and Sam watched as Jenny and her two kids walked inside. The look of shock of what she had seen the state of her kitchen.

"What..." Jenny started watching as Dean picked up the broom to start to sweep, "happened?"

"Don't you worry about a thing Jenny. These three kids will be cleaning up everything." Missouri calmly said as Christina and Dean helped Sam by picking up the pieces of sheet-rock and grabbing the putty to help fix the holes that were punched inside.

"Who...are you?" Jenny asked Christina who worked on fixing the hole.

"Christina." Christina said turning around to shake Jenny's hand. "I was walking outside and I heard-"

"She's our little sister." Sam interrupted. Jenny looked at Sam nervously and then back at Christina who had gone back to work on fixing the holes.

"Now, Jenny you have nothing else to worry about." Missouri said slowly getting to her feet. "These three kids and I have made sure your house will be free from any negetive spirits."

"Thank you...all four of you. May I get you something to drink for anyone?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Missouri said watching as Christina headed up the stairs to fix the holes upstairs. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean. "Well, Dean go and help your sister patch up those holes. So these three can get some sleep."

Dean nodded quietly but felt the sharp sting of a wooden spoon to the back of the head. He moved quietly to the steps and started up them.

Dean found Christina working on the main bedroom when she stopped and turned to look at him. "Only got this one done." she said pointing to the patch tools sitting nicely next to her.

"Alright thanks." Dean said moving and picking up two patches so that he may get another room done. He still couldn't get past the idea she was there. She seemed to know things faster then he could processes. He wondered if she was a little bit psychic as well as he walked into one of the kid's room and went straight for the hole.

**~DSCWIN~**

They patched the holes up quickly and headed for the front door. Sam and Dean helped Missouri down the steps as she was still a little wounded from it getting pinned against a large chest.

"Thank you again for your help." Jenny said as she stood on the porch watching them leave. "Are you sure it's over?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Missouri called out as they reached the bottom of the porch. "I'll be by in the morning to double check."

"And those patches should be dry by the morning too." Christina quickly added shaking Jenny's hand. "Sorry to show up here. It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise. Thank you again." Jenny nodded smiling at her.

Christina walked down the steps and froze just outside of the Impala. She looked up at Dean who motioned his head to climb inside. She smiled a little as she crawled into the seat next to Missouri her backpack in between her feet.

"No need to feel nervous." Missouri comforted as Dean began to drive. "I'm sure your brothers will never leave you stranded here alone." Christina tried to smile but the nerves kept buzzing through her. "Isn't that right Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked looking into the rear-view mirror.

"You wouldn't leave your sister stranded out here alone with no way of traveling would you?"

"Uh...no?" Dean's voice was unsure and it made Christina chuckle. "Look can we discuss this after we get some sleep?"

"I think he's got some brains after all." Missouri stated gently patting Dean's shoulder, while Dean glanced at Sam who was trying hard not to laugh.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean had dropped off Missouri at her house before he drove to the hospital to check on his brother, who was grimacing each time he turned his head.

"Dean, for the last time I'm fine." Sam rolled his eyes when Dean persuaded him into leaving the passenger seat and into the hospital. "Just let me sleep and I'll be alright."

"No, Sammy." Dean looked very concerned when Sam let out a painful grunt when he turned to look at him. "We're not leaving until I know for sure you're going to be alright."

Sam opened his mouth to inject his disapproval but decided to keep his mouth closed. No point in arguing; he thought and walked into the waiting room. After a few minutes a nurse came back and called him to follow. Dean moved to follow but the nurse gently shook her head.

"He's going to be alright." Christina said finding some coffee and made herself a cup as well as Dean. Dean took the cup thankfully and looked inside. "Sam told me you liked black coffee. So I hope the coffee's good." She chuckled and took a small sip.

"Thanks." Dean said before taking a sip himself. It was weird between the two as they waited for Sam to come back. "Sorry I had almost forgotten you were with us."

"That tends to happen." Christina shrugged with a soft chuckle. "I'm usually quite quiet when I can tell people are uncomfortable to be around me."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Dean said setting his coffee on the small table. "Just not used to having a younger sister. Which I'm still trying to decide if you are one or not."

"Is it because your mom, or our mom, died when Sam was six months old?" Dean nodded quietly as he picked up his coffee and took another sip. "That I understand. But I feel like I have some kind of connection between you and Sam. Like I've had these dreams were one, you were running in the woods and a creature was chasing you." Dean looked confused as he tried to remember when the last time he was in the woods, before remembering hunting down a Wendigo. "Then there was one where you were near a lake and there was this boy with red hair who pulled me under the water. You and Sam were heading towards a cabin near the lake." Dean's eyes were slowly changing from confusion to remembering as he and Sam had that case in Wisconsin.

"You were there?" Dean asked and Christina shook her head. "Then how do you know about these cases?"

"Like I told you I had these dreams. Each time I wake up from them, and I do, I get these migraines that last for a few minutes then go away. What's weird one of my last dreams of you two I woke up and I didn't get a migraine. It was somewhere in Ohio. You and Sam were fighting I think Bloody Mary. I mean how I picture Bloody Mary to be."

"Yeah it was a girl name Mary who had died in front of a mirror. Not the real Bloody Mary." Dean leaned back and looked at Christina who was drinking her coffee slowly. "Any other strange dreams? Premonitions?"

Christina looked at Dean and shook her head. "No. I don't think they were premonitions of things about to happen. More like I was having a outer body experience and watching it happen. Like before I went to Ohio I had a dream about you about to kill Sam. But it turned out it was a shapeshifter that looked like you."

"You saw that?" Dean asked and Christina nodded.

"It scared the hell out of me, to be honest." Christina shamefully lowered her head.

"So you're not psychic or anything like that?" Christina shook her head and smiled. "Look how about we get some test done then. At least between me and you. If the test proves you're my sister then I'll never doubt you again."

"You're one of those, you need proof to believe kind of people don't you? You just can't have faith that what Missouri had said was true? You have to have proof?"

"Never believed in blind faith." Dean said watching the doorway for Sam to return. "Besides faith isn't a good thing in this line of work."

"You're saying having faith as a hunter is a bad thing in general? Or is it bad for you?"

"I've been doing this since I was-"

"Six. I know. Sam told me all about you two growing up. Yes I didn't start until I was fourteen. But I had to learn by myself. I've had to learn to trust my instincts without anyone telling me different. The few mentors that did take me in said my instinct is a double edge sword. It can save you or it can kill you. But for the most part it has saved my ass a few times. But my biggest instinct is right now. For the past fourteen years I've been trying to find my real family. I felt like there was a connection between me and Sam back in College. He was like an older brother then and that's how I'm feeling towards you. Even before Missouri told me we were related."

"Well, I'm not going to say that I'm not grateful about you helping me and Sammy back there. But there's still no way I can trust you're my sister until I get some concrete evidence."

"Fine." Christina said finishing her cup and standing up. "Finish your coffee and I'll get them tested. If they match in any way then you'll have your proof."

Dean looked into her eyes and saw how serious they were and finally folded. He finished his coffee and handed her the cup. "See if you can see how much longer Sam's going to be too." Christina nodded and headed out of the waiting room and down the hallway leaving Dean alone to think over what has happened in his crazy life.

**~DSCWIN~**

John Winchester was shaking in the parking lot. He had just got into his truck when he watched his old Chevy pull in and park a few stalls away from him. He froze when Sam, Dean and Christina walked inside as he didn't know if they would recognize him but when they didn't give him a second glance, John knew he was clear to continue his own personal hunt. But he had just received a piece of paper and that was why he was also shaking. Having some of his sons' hair John compared it to the strand from Christina. The results were concrete. She was indeed his daughter. She was the child Mary was with when she was killed. Now he had another hurtle he had to face. He needed to tell his sons that they were siblings. But as he shook in his seat his cellphone started to buzz in his pocket.

John looked down and smiled softly when he recognized the local number he had called all those years ago. "Seems a bit late for you to be up, Missouri." John answered waiting for the verbal backlash he would receive from her.

"I was up anyways and sensed you were in town." John kept his guard up as he leaned back in his truck. "Are you wanting to come on over? I'll have some tea and we can talk."

"Yeah, I would like that." John hung up and looked at his old Impala before leaving the parking lot and driving down the empty road.


	14. Chapter 12

**This chapter is kind of thrown together to get past this episode. But I hope you all enjoy this regardless. I'm sorry for the long updates. Life is crazy here. LOL. But here's my next chapter I hope you like. :) **

**Also, i'm sorry for not placing this in the description all rights belong to the creators. I own nothing except for Christina and a small amount of characters. Thank you. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 12**

The front porch light was still on when John pulled up in front of Missouri's house. As he stepped out of his truck memories washed over him when he went there leading a scared unsure Dean towards the covered front porch. He remembered the flowers Dean had pointed out saying how much Mary would love those and John fought with every muscle to not burst into tears right there. Now the house looked the same and the flowers that sat next to the porch were all gone save for a few that fought to keep their petals. John shook his head as he stepped onto the porch. Before he could knock the door swung open and Missouri welcomed him inside.

"Now, before you refuse you look like you're about to drop with exhaustion." Missouri said just as John let out a silent yawn. "Now you go up those stairs and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

John opened his mouth to reject her offer but the dark gaze that fell on him, John sighed and walked up the steps. "Night." John grumbled.

"Good night, John." Missouri answered watching the older man disappear into the spare room. Though she knew he wanted to talk about why he was there, she knew John needed rest.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean had woken up when someone gently was shaking his shoulder. Dean's eyes focused on the person and nearly jumped at the sight of his mom. But she wasn't wearing the nightgown she had died in but the same clothes as Christina.

"Mom?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes and focused more on the woman next to him. He felt his cheeks warm when he saw it was Christina and not his mom. "Sorry Christina. You looked like m...my mom."

"So I heard." She said sitting down and leaning up against the back of the chair. "Sam's going to be released in a few minutes. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with his neck. So he should be okay."

"That's good to know." Dean stood up and stretched his legs loosening his muscles. "What about the cups?"

"They said it would take a few days." Christina said sounding a bit disappointed.

"So what should we do then?" Dean asked trying to make this encounter less awkward.

"Try and stay out each others way, I guess. Or I can head to South Dakota and stay with my Uncle Bobby."

"You have an Uncle Bobby too?"

"Well, Bobby's a pretty common name. My Uncle lives in Sioux Falls and owns a car garage next to his house."

"Same as mine...Robert Singer is his real name."

"Holy shit. You call him Uncle Bobby too? Did he adopt you like he did me?" Christina smiled at the fact they had something in common.

"He didn't adopt us, though there were times he wished he could." Dean said feeling ashamed to have said that. "But it's good we have some kind of common ground."

"Likewise...So what's the final answer? Do I stay with you or find a way to South Dakota?"

"Well-" Sam's pale ashen face appeared in the doorway to the waiting room scaring Dean and making Christina worried. "Sammy...? What is it?"

"We've got to get back to Jenny and the kids." Sam said just as he turned and headed towards the entrance. Dean rushed out after Sam while Christina hesitated or a second before chasing after. All three hopped inside the Impala and Dean drove quickly towards Jenny's house, wondering why they were heading back.

**~DSCWIN~**

Jenny's house was dark when Dean slowed to a stop and parked across the street. He wasn't convinced they were needed back there after Missouri didn't make sense. However he saw the way his brother sat starring stiffed back as if ready to jump and act. He sighed heavily wondering what was going on when he couldn't take the silent question anymore.

"Why are we back?" He asked not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"The vision never stopped." Sam answered his eyes scanning the windows for any sign that there was still danger.

"Sam we filled the house with those bags. Everything should be fine." Dean sighed wanting to head to a bed and sleep after such a stressful day.

"I saw the same vision when I was getting looked at." Sam said looking his brother in the eye. "If it was over why then would I still see her screaming for help?"

"I don't know why, Sam. But if you want we can come back tomorrow and che-"

"Sam look!" Christina's finger pointed up at the top window at Jenny who was trying, but failing, to break through the glass.

"Dean they're in trouble." Sam opened his car door and rushed across the front lawn.

The other two hunters quickly jumped out of the car and rushed towards the front door. Sam tried the front door, but the door was locked. After a quick kick from Sam and Dean the door swung open.

"Jenny! We're coming!" Sam screamed as the three rushed to the stairs and quickly ran up them. Dean reached the master bedroom first as he slammed into the door opening it wide. Jenny raced and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"My kids..." she said frantically as Dean started to lead her down the stairs.

"We'll get them." Sam said and Dean nodded as Christina and Sam raced for the kid's room.

Christina rushed into one of the rooms to find a young boy standing in his crib looking confused by all the screaming and yelling. He didn't seemed to have been harmed as Christina gently picked him up and held him close to her chest.

Sam had gone to the other kid's room and had come back with a young girl about to cry with fright. Sam motioned for the stairs even though he could see questions burning in Christina's eyes. Sam headed towards down the stairs with Christina right behind. The young boy in Christina's arms reached behind him as something walked out of his sister's room.

"Sam?" Christina gasped making Sam turn his head.

"Go!" Sam screamed snapping out of the trance as he saw a shape in the flames. Sam ran down the steps when he set the child in his arms down on the ground as Christina reached the bottom of the stairs. The figure as they had stopped and stood to watch over them when Sam felt himself being pulled to the ground. Christina grabbed the young girl that was next to Sam and handed her brother to her.

"Take him outside quickly." The young girl nodded and did as she was told, grabbing the young boy's hand and moving out the door before the door slammed shut behind them. Christina turned towards Sam who was gripping the door jab but was still being pulled back. Christina reached down to grab his hand to try and pry whatever had his leg but as she had his hand in hers something shoved her hard. Her head made contact with the wall sending her in a daze.

"Sammy?!" Dean's screams filled Christina's head as she shook the daze away as she stood up and gripped the door knob but found it wouldn't open. "Christina?!"

"Dean, it won't open!" Christina turned around and saw Sam getting slammed into the cabinets inside the kitchen. "Dean I got to go help Sam!" She could hear Dean curse of how to get in when she turned and ran into the kitchen only to be slammed right besides Sam.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Christina screamed as the invisible force was pressing harder on their bodies against the wooden doors of the cabinets.

A loud bang came from the direction of the front door as wood clanked to the tile entry way. "I'm coming!" Dean screamed as more loud bangs were coming from the front door. Heavy quick steps were racing back towards the kitchen. When Dean rounded the corner, Sam and Christina could see he was holding on an ax handle but when he tried to swing it at the invisible entity when the figure on fire slowly walked into the kitchen and turned to face them. Dean raised the ax ready to strike.

"Dean, no...I know who she is..." Dean's arms relaxed dropping the ax from the swing position as he then turned to look at the figure slowly loosing the flames. His face relaxed in shock as he looked at the unmistakable face of his late mother. His breathing stopped as she smiled up at them before she gently cupped Dean's face.

"Hey Dean." Her voice was soothing feeling Dean with a warmth he thought he'd never feel again. He mumbled a 'mom' and it made the woman's smile brighten. "You have grown into such a handsome man." She smiled and turned to Sam who continued to struggle against the cabinet. "Look how tall you gotten Sammy...I knew you would too." She then looked at Christina who looked confused and scared but the woman seemed to calm her down. She didn't say anything to Christina but closed her eyes and touched her own stomach. A smile slowly spread across her face until it was broken with a darkening feeling wrapping around all of them. The woman looked over at the three before turning around. "Get your hands off my children. And get the hell out of my house." Sam, Dean and Christina watched as she burst into flames causing the house to shake with a roar of something evil. When the flames died down all three slipped to the floor. It was now over. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled like he was proud of what he had seen while Dean looked unsure what to believe.

Slowly all three stood up and walked out of the house to find Jenny hugging both of her children tightly on the front lawn. Tears were streaming down her face when the three walked up to her. Dean nodded his head slowly and Jenny looked relieved.

**~DSCWIN~**

The house felt different when Missouri walked through it the next morning while Dean and Christina finished fixing up minimal damages to the house and the front door, Sam sat on the top step his hands tightly gripped together. Missouri smiled down at the young man who was trying to calm down and she sat down beside him.

"Don't think you should worry any more, Sam." She said watching as Sam's face twisted with questions. "Sorry but your mother's gone. It seems what she did she used her energy to cancel out the dark one."

"So mom is...gone?" Sam asked feeling cheated that he never got to know his mom that much.

"She may be gone, Sam, but she did what all moms do. She protected her children. You should be happy your mother saved a family's life."

"I am, it's just that..."

"Sam, you have a brother who loves and wants the best for you. And a sister who was your friend." Sam glanced up at Missouri when she mentioned Christina. "Now, when you or your brother gives her any trouble I will know about it. Christina had a hard life without you two to help her. Give her a chance and you will see the family resemblance."

Sam nodded and stood up when Dean and Christina walked out of the house Jenny smiling and holding her son on her hip.

"Here's a little something to help with any other problems you might have." Christina said handing Jenny a few folded up dollar bills. "It's only sixty dollars but it will help pay for groceries or help pay down a bill or two."

"Thank you." Jenny said smiling and shaking both of their hands. Christina smiled up at Dean before walking to the Impala and pulling her backpack out of the back. Sam looked confused as he turned to look at Dean who refused to look him in the eye.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said shaking Jenny's hand before walking to the Impala forcing himself to look away from Christina as he walked past.

Sam silently followed even taking a glance up at Christina who shrugged a goodbye and forced a smile. "You coming?" Sam asked and Christina shook her head.

"Just take care Sam. I'm sure Dean will explain everything to you." Christina fought back tears as she knew why she wasn't in the backseat. Why she wasn't going with them.

Sam reluctantly climbed inside as Dean had started his car. The Impala drove off leaving Christina to stand near the curb and fight back the tears that threatened to come out.

"Don't worry child." Missouri said walking and touching her arm gently. "Dean will come around. And when he does you'll move on. Just like your mother would move on too."

"You know me so well, Missouri." Christina said with a smile running a sleeve of her jacket across her nose to wipe away the tears that were staining her cheeks. Missouri noticed and sighed with a smile across her face.

"Keep an eye on them for me. And don't you all become strangers you hear me?"

Christina looked confused for a split second before she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as it turned around the corner and stopped in front.

"Get in." Dean said looking at the steering wheel afraid to look at the women that stood on the curb.

"Dean I..."

"I made a promise to never leave you stranded. Almost worked too." Dean looked up to face Christina. "You're a skilled hunter. I'd hate to loose a pair of extra hands."

Christina smiled and climbed in tossing her backpack on the floor. Missouri waved goodbye to the three as they drove away and began her walk home.

**~DSCWIN~**

John Winchester was waiting for Missouri as she walked in and sighed at the front door. He could hear her slowly walking up to the room where he sat and could hear her talking. He didn't know if he was talking to him or to herself but when she appeared at the doorway she looked at him and said, "I can't believe he couldn't sense his own father."

John was gripping his hands together his face stressed and tired. He hadn't slept well the night before. Missouri however knew why.

"Are...are my boys safe?" John asked looking up at Missouri who looked mad at what he had said. He cleared his throat before Missouri could open her mouth to speak. "I meant my kids. All three of them. Are they safe?" Missouri's face softened as she nodded once again.

"They are. Their mother was who saved them."

"Mary? She was there?" John's face lit up with surprise and joy hearing about his late wife.

"Her spirit was." Missouri said and watched as John's face kept the smile on his face for a few more minutes as he absently rubbed his wedding band. "John Winchester I should slap you. Why don't you go be with your children?"

John stopped rubbing his ring and looked up at Missouri. His eyes held the torment Missouri had sensed the first time she had laid eyes on him all those years before. "I got to finish finding the truth." John said his voice starting to break with emotions. "I'm so close." Missouri looked at John and sighed. She knew what he meant but she didn't say anything as she watched the man that had come to her for answers was now ready to hear the truth.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

For the past three days since leaving Lawrence Kansas, Dean gradually began to see the similarities of his family in Christina. She had the same stubbornness the other Winchester men suffered from while she had the gentleness of his mother when she managed to calm down a crying toddler when he got separated from his mother in a store. It was like he somehow got his mother back as she made sure he and Sam didn't fight nearly as often. All he needed was their father. They had held up in a hotel near Lawrence for the past three days trying to find a hunt or an idea of where their dad might be.

Dean was searching through his hunter's journal as Sam was talking on the phone with someone. Christina had left to gather some food for dinner and both Sam and her were surprised that Dean allowed her to drive the Impala.

"No just wanted to see if you had seen or heard from him lately." Sam said as he pressed his cellphone closer to his mouth. "Alright thanks. Let me know if you do hear from him." Sam ended the call and dropped his phone next to him on the bed. Dean looked up from the book and let out a sigh.

"Who was that?" Dean asked sitting back in his chair.

"Pastor Jim." Sam sighing heavily. "Said he hadn't heard or seen dad in a while." He took a breath and let it out hard. "Nobody in dad's old group has seen him."

"I don't know Sammy..." Dean said not liking what he was about to say. "Maybe Dad doesn't want to be found."

"How can you say that Dean?" Sam asked surprised that his brother, who came to his apartment and made him come out to help him find him. "You practically dragged me out of my life from Stanford to look for Dad. Now you're saying that we should give up?"

"I'm just saying we should just give Dad the chance to get to us."

"I'm tired of giving him chances, Dean." Sam said standing up and walking to the sink to wash his hands.

The door to the hotel opened and Dean stood up pointing his pistol at the opening door.

"Whoa." Christina said as she stepped inside. In her hand she held on a bag of food that she had ordered but her other hand held up to try and stop Dean from firing. "I brought food...and I have your car keys..."

"Sorry." Dean said placing his pistol back on the table. "Guess I'm still getting used to having you around."

"Well, I hope this stops pretty soon. Don't want to be accidentally shot." Christina said setting out the food on the table. "I hope you don't mind having cherry pie. That's all they had that looked half way decent."

"You brought him pie?" Sam asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"He asked for it." Christina said with a shrug. "Got you one too."

"Okay, she's staying." Dean said making Christina giggle and Sam groaned as the topic of their father's whereabouts was placed on the back burner as they all sat around the table to eat.

"So we got a case yet or are we still just taking it easy?" Christina asked grabbing one of the three drinks from the middle of the table.

"We're going to search for dad." Sam said pulling out his meal of grilled chicken and salad.

"Well all I wish I could help you guys out." Christina said sadly. "The last time I've seen him was maybe two weeks ago in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

There was a chilly silence that fell over the table making Sam and Dean look at each other.

"You met him?' Sam said surprised. "Why didn't you tell us anything when you saw us?"

"Well I wanted to, but because of the information we all got and is still trying to confirm, plus the case you both were on...I thought maybe you'd be a little overwhelmed."

Sam took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Christina knew this was what Sam did when he was angry at someone and was trying to calm down before he yelled.

"I'm sorry Sam." Christina squeaked lowering her head in shame.

"Don't be sorry for him." Dean said giving Sam a dark sideways glance. "I mean I did come to get him to find dad. But I believe that if Dad wanted to be found he would allow it."

"Dean, Dad's out there by himself. Why are you wanting to change your priorities and not find him?"

"Sam let's not discuss this." Dean growled and glanced over at Christina who struggled to not handle the argument around her. "Look we'll take another day or two before we head out. But until then let's not talk about it." Sam quietly nodded silently fuming with anger before a small jingle rang over the three.

Dean slowly stood up and grabbed his cellphone that was on the nightstand and looked at the screen. He had one new text message. He opened it and for a second looked confused.

"What is it?" Christina asked thinking Dean had gotten some bad news.

"Got some coordinates." Dean said passing his phone around the table. "I think Dad wants us to go here."

"Where's 'here'?" Sam asked taking Dean's phone and looking at the message.

"Rockford, Illinois." Dean said working on packing his bag with his clothes.

"Wait are just going to leave, right now?" Sam asked as Christina stood up and began to follow Dean and start gathering up her clothes. "Should we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Dean asked tossing a few of Sam's clothes into his backpack. "We got to go. Maybe that's where dad's going to be."

Christina could see that hopeful look in the face of Sam but it quickly changed to annoyance as he forced his own clothes inside his backpack. "If you want, I can see what I can find in Rockford." She said clearing her throat but keeping her voice quiet. "I mean I think Uncle Bobby has an old report I did for something in Rockford. I can't remember."

"Don't think that's necessary." Dean said happy to see that both Sam and Christina had packed. "I think we may have some information in here." He picked up a large tan leathered book and placed it on his bed. "That's Dad's hunting journal. Everything that he has hunted is in that book. Saved our asses a couple of times."

"So does this mean you've accepted me as part of your family?" Christina asked as they walked out of their hotel and headed outside in the cool early spring air.

"More like I've grown to like you as part of the family." Dean said making Sam roll his eyes as they put his backpack in the trunk of the car.

"Makes perfect sense." Christina giggled placing her backpack in the trunk in between Dean's and Sam's bags. She smiled as Sam opened her back door allowing her to climb inside before closing it when she was safely in the middle of the back seat.

**~DSCWIN~**

John Winchester closed his eyes as he silently began to hate himself when he pocketed his cellphone. He leaned his head against the side of the motel he decided to stay. He had stopped in Elko, Nevada. He closed his eyes before he walked in and rented out a room for the night. He only prayed his children will be able to solve the case he had failed only a year before.

**~DSCWIN~**

As Christina slept in the back seat Sam looked through his father's journal and discovered an old newspaper clip from the mid seventies. He unfolded it carefully so that he may be able to read the headline that was surprisingly clear.

"What'cha find Sammy?" Dean asked as he glanced over at his brother and could see the creases in his forehead get more defined.

"A news article about a group of three boys in the seventies go into the Rockford Sanatorium only to have one come out alive."

"Sounds fun. Needles, old medicine..what could happen?"

"According to one of the teens they were separated but when they all came back one shot another one in the head. He then turned the gun on him and shot him in the shoulder before turning the gun on himself."

"Just out of the blue like that?" Dean asked barely missing a pothole in the middle of the road.

"Well it said the one that killed his friend had a vendetta against him for stealing his girlfriend."

"Revenge in a creepy Sanatorium. Sounds like the perfect place to solve a thirty year old murder suicide."

"Actually it's more like six different murder suicides all in the same place over the time the Sanatorium closed down in the sixties. To the mid nineties before the city kept locking up." Christina yawned leaning up in between Sam and Dean. "But that's something I had to do my own research for a school report."

"I really need to give you a bell or something." Dean said glaring at Christina as he thought she was asleep. "Or you need to be a bit louder."

"Sorry." Christina said ashamed.

"It's a joke." Dean smiled. "So anything more recent, Sammy?"

"First off it's Sam." Sam groaned. "Second there was one that happened two nights ago. Two policemen walked in and managed to get a group of teenagers out. But when they left for home, one of the policemen shot his wife and then himself."

"Why is that important?" Dean asked pulling towards the exit.

"Did he go to the south wing?' Christina asked trying to read Sam's palm pilot screen.

"Doesn't say. But all the other cases that's what happened."

"Guess we can ask the one person with the answers." Dean hit the gas sending the car to flying down the street.

**~DSCWIN~**

After getting bounced around through calls Sam, Dean and Christina pulled up in front of a tall building with music muffling pounding through the closed door. When someone opened the door music flooded out.

"Well whats the plan?" Christina asked as Dean pulled to a stop outside.

"Let me and Sam deal with it. Just stay here and keep an eye on the car."

Christina looked disappointed as she slumped into the back seat and folded her arms. She watched as Sam and Dean left the car and stopped outside of the building. After a few minutes talking quietly outside, Dean headed inside then followed by Sam a few minutes later. After three minutes Christina sighed and climbed out to lean against the Impala. She closed her eyes against the cool breeze that blew against her face. She heard the music get louder for a second. She opened her eyes and saw Dean come mumbling something towards her.

"Did everything go okay?" Christina asked when Dean leaned heavily against his Impala.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at the doors of the bar with concern. "Does Sam seem different to you?"

"You mean different from college?" Dean nodded from Christina's question. "He seems more prone to anger then before. Look at when I told you two about meeting John...I mean Dad...or..."

"Call him Dad." Dean said giving her a sideways glance. "You're practically family."

"Well, thank you." Christina smiled. "Call me Christy then."

"Deal."

"So what did Sam do to you?" She asked as Sam still hadn't shown up after five minutes.

"Well, it was all part of the plan, but he shoved me away pretty hard. Not sure if he was just to sell the bit or what."

"We could just be over acting. It's been pretty stressful in the last couple of days." The sound of the music grew loud for a few seconds making Dean and Christina looking up to see Sam walking up to them adjusting the jacket around him.

"So you shoved me pretty hard in there." Dean said watching as Sam walked around to the passenger side door. Christina headed towards the back door and slid inside.

"It's called method acting." Sam grunted climbing into the passenger seat. Dean mouthed a few mumbles before sliding behind the steering wheel. "Turns out he and his partner, the one who killed his wife. He separated with each other to make sure the sanatorium was empty. He found a group of three teens that snuck inside. When they got the kids out they met up and he took him home."

"Was there something going on with the home?" Christina asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean they were married for about six months and they had their spats. But nothing killing worth. They were talking about starting a family."

"So what's our next step?" Dean asked pulling out back on the streets to find a hotel to spend the night.

"We find out all we can about that Sanatorium." Sam answered matter of fact.


	16. Chapter 14

I** made a small error in my last chapter. As I wrote Rockford Indiana instead of Rockford Illinois. Also I forgot that this is sometime in the late winter early Spring so now my math is completely messed up. LOL. This is late winter almost spring so that the next episode will be the Scarecrow. Yes I am redoing a lot of my earlier works. I'm sorry for any confusion. I hope you still like. **

**Chapter 14**

Sam's fingers clicked across his laptop's keyboard. The low annoying hum from the low volume of the television with the occasional splashy from the shower. Dean was reading their father's journal and Christina was getting herself ready for bed as she was told they didn't need her help. After a quick shower and getting dressed in the bathroom, Christina walked out brushing her hair.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked as she worked on braiding her hair into a long ponytail.

"Just that I'm getting whole lot of nothing." Dean said tossing the journal to the middle of the bed and sighed. "Save us Mr. Wizard." Dean sighed looking at Sam and crossing his arms across his chest annoyed.

"Well, I just found that the asylum was closed in the sixties after a riot that killed personnel and inmates."

"What started the riot?" Dean asked.

"Nobody really knows." Sam admitted.

"Not completely." Christina said hesitant to prove Sam wrong. "Before the riot started there were rumors that the Doctor, a man that went by the name of James Ellicott, began performing unnecessary tests on the inmates. But I wish I had some hard evidence of this but it was a theory when I wrote that paper a few years ago for High School."

"So you're wanting to pursue this theory?" Dean asked not angry just curious at Christina.

"It's better then going in with no idea." Christina stated with a shrug. "I mean it might lead to nowhere but it's somewhere were we can start."

Sam hadn't spoken as he was typing at his computer. "There might be some truth to what Christy said." Dean and Christina looked at each other before looking at Sam. "After the riot at the Sanatorium, Dr. James Ellicott's body was never found among the dead. 'He was a man with a vision.' A nurse who had survived told the news reporter. James Ellicott has a son in town who's a psychiatrist."

"I'm not going to see no psychiatrist." Dean mumbled shaking his head no. "Dealt with too many growing up. Not going to break my ten year absent chip."

"I'm with Dean on this one, Sam." Christina said. "Their office smells strangely like a hospital."

"Fine then. I'll go and see him." Sam said annoyed setting up an appointment online before going to the bathroom after closing his laptop.

Christina stood up and headed towards a small cot that was pressed up against the wall and laid down. After a few squeaks and groan from the frame as Christina settled in the soft breathing in and out ended the squeaks. Dean pulled off his shirt and settled inside his own bed.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean leaned heavily against a tall marbled building watching as traffic played in front of him. He hated being out in the open where everything messes with his "Hunter's Senses" as he called it when he was younger. But he was left with no choice then to stand there waiting for Sam to leave the psychiatrist and Christina to come back with food.

"Alright, one Chili Dog with extra onions, chili and cheese and a Pepsi." Christina said handing him the cardboard box with the hot dog inside.

"Nice job." Dean said raising the cheap meat up to his nose to smell all the different flavors. "What about hot sauce?"

"It's in the chili." Christina answered sitting down on a bench. Dean slid in beside her happy to see she had almost the same thing except for the extra chili and a water bottle instead of a soda.

"How long are these meetings anyways?" Dean said looking down at his watch after he set his drink down beside him. "Sam's been in there for over a half an hour."

"These can last up to an hour." Christina said taking a bite of her chili dog. She, thoughtfully finished chewing and swallowing the bite before continuing. "Sam might really needed to talk to someone especially since loosing Jess a few months ago."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Dean agreed reluctantly. "So you doing alright with her passing?"

Christina stared at her chili dog and then shrugged a shoulder. "I'm doing okay I guess. I mean she was my first friend in college and she did introduced me to Sam. She even baked me cookies after my breakup with Zach." She stopped and looked at Dean. "Sorry I ramble a lot."

Dean nodded slowly as he took a bite of his food. "Yep," he said his mouth full. "I can see the resemblance between us. Sam does that a lot."

"What happened to having proof?" Christina asked curiously before taking another bite of her food.

Dean looked down shamefully at his hot dog. "I opened the email you got from the hospital with the results. They're ninety-eight percent certain we are related."

"So you...Never mind. I lost which direction I was going with that question."

"Another reason to believe you're my sister." Dean smiled before they both quietly finished their food. Fifteen minutes after they had finished, they both saw Sam walk up to them. "'Bout time you show back up." Dean said standing up. "I was about to storm the building in another five minutes."

"I booked an hour long session, Dean." Sam said annoyed. "I also found out something about Dr. Ellicott. His body was never found after the riot."

"So he's there?"

"Yeah. My question now is, do we wait until nightfall or leave now?" Sam asked sliding into the passenger seat of Dean's Impala.

"I vote early evening." Christina said sitting on the edge of the seat so she was leaning on the seat in between her brothers. "That way we can get in and out before it gets darker and harder to see."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed Dean nodded silently as he began to navigate his way to the address his brother had found before heading to the psychiatrist.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Rockford Sanatorium building looked like an abandoned school then a mental hospital when the black Impala pulled up into the deserted parking lot. Dean, Sam and Christina walked out of the Impala and headed for the trunk. Dean quickly opened up the trunk and opened up the secret compartment in the floor board. Dean and Sam began to grab their own weapons while Dean handed Christina a shotgun and a small handful of bullets filled with rock salt and iron.

"Thanks." She said holding and testing the feel of the gun in her hands pointing at the building and making sure her hands could comfortably distribute the weight.

"Alright, lets go." Dean said slamming the trunk closed after he closed the secret compartment. He shifted the duffel bag he carried the other supplies to dispose of the body of Dr. Ellicott when they find his remains.

The doors to the building had not been locked up as the chain that was laying next to the door still showed signs of being tampered with. The three Winchesters counted the blessing as a win in their book as they walked inside. The stale air smelt of death as they moved down the hall slowly keeping all six pairs of eyes trained on every doorway, corner or shadow in the building.

"Stick close." Dean said not wanting to chance a freak encounter with the doctor. Sam silently moved behind Dean his composer less stressed as he held his shotgun loosely against his chest. Dean on the other hand was tense as he held the weapon ready to fire when needed. "So psychic boy you feel anything?"

"I can't just turn it on or off, Dean." Sam said annoyed.

"Wait what about being psychic?" Christina asked as she was watching behind them as they walked.

"I can see things before they happen." Sam stated. "Mostly through nightmares."

"That's got to be disturbing for you." Christina said and went quiet making Sam happy she wasn't gloating over the statement.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Dean said relaxing a bit since his "Hunting Senses" weren't tingling. "We can discuss even more important matters." Sam and Christina turned to look at Dean who looked serious. "Who's the cutest psychic, Haley Joel, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" Sam and Christina held in their chuckles as Sam gently punched Dean in the shoulder as they continued to search the stale smelling building.

As the three walked down the hallway Christina stopped when she heard a soft whispering sound coming from deep within a room. She turned her head to ask Sam and Dean if they had heard anything; but discovered they were gone. She moved to head to find them when the whispering became a little more clear.

"Come inside..." The voice said. Christina raised her rifle ready to shoot as she slowly made her way towards the middle of the room. "Come and find me..." The voice said coming from Christina's right.

Her stomach clenched as she took a step back wanting to head out and search for Sam and Dean but her foot was stopped by a hole that she didn't see. Christina let out a shriek as she fell backwards, her finger pressed hard on the trigger sending the shot to cause debris from the ceiling to fall. Christina landed hard on her back before the floor creaked and moaned beneath her. Christina could hear frantic footsteps heading in her direction. She couldn't believe she had failed the first rule of being a hunter.

_"Never give your position up while_ _hunting." _The voice of her first mentor rang in her ears as Sam's face came into focus. He didn't look upset as he was more worried.

"Christy, you okay?" Sam asked brushing off some of the ceiling dust off her face and helped her to her feet, which thankfully was no longer stuck in the floor. "Why did you split up with us?"

"I heard someone whispering in here." Christina moaned shaking her head causing a few more particles of dust to fall to the floor. She looked up at Sam and lowered her eyes in shame.

"Come on. Lets go find Dean. I'm sure he's a bit upset that you left." Sam lead Christina out of the room. What they didn't see was a gurney being pushed aside showing a ghastly thin woman standing in a threadbare dress and sweater before vanishing into thin air.

Dean had rounded the corner when Sam and Christina appeared. Dean looked both relieved that both his brother and little sister appeared back but also upset that they separated when he told them not to leave.

"Sonovabitch you two." Dean sighed heavily. "What part of 'we stick together' don't you understand?"

"Sorry Dean." Christina said hanging her head down low before getting the last bit of dust out of her hair. "I heard a voice and I turned to see if you were and Sam next to me. Didn't hear you guys move away."

"Well, come on. We need to figure this place out even faster. I'm sure the spirit of Dr. Ellicott heard that discharge back there."

"It wasn't her fault Dean." Sam snarled quietly. "You did the same thing a few years ago. But Dad brushed it off as an accident."

"That doesn't matter now, Sammy." Dean growled as they headed deeper into the building. "What matters now is to find the Doctor's body before he causes more problems."

"We're not going to find it this way if we don't split up." Sam said getting irritated by Dean's controlling attitude.

"Look let's not have this argument." Dean said sensing something behind a table laying on its side. He silently motioned Sam to another corner of the room while he had Christina get behind him. "Let's go find where Ellicott is hiding and then we can call it a day."

Dean grabbed hold of the table, while Sam lifted his weapon ready to fire, and pulled back.

A young girl, around seventeen or eighteen years of age, shrieked while she stood up. Her hands raising up palms facing forward. "Don't kill me please!" She cried.

Sam hesitated for a second before letting his gun down. Dean seemed to relax and Christina quickly rushed to the girl's side to try and calm her down.

"Its okay." Christina said wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and rubbed her back gently. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Have you seen, Gavin?" The girl cried sounding panicked.

"Who?" Dean asked already hating finding out there were two innocents inside the building with him and two siblings.

"My boyfriend. We got separated when he went down a hallway. Then I heard a gunshot and now I'm worried he's hurt."

"Alright, we haven't seen your boyfriend but you can't stay here." Dean said looking at how calm the girl was now that Christina was there.

"I'll go searching for your boyfriend." Sam said knowing Dean would never leave since he had Christina and the innocent girl there. "You girls try and get out of here."


	17. Chapter 15

**This chapter is a bit longer then I anticipated as I couldn't find a great way to end the chapter. I tried to stick as close as possible to the Cannon of this episode with a few creative differences. Starting in the next chapter is one of the most creepy episodes from season 1. The Scarecrow. Please continue to review and read. Thank you to all that has stuck with me. :) This book is a the first series so it's going to be a new episode in the chapters so if you were wondering why I'm dragging this out I'm wanting to end with the last episode of season 1. Thank you for being patient with me! -DSCWIN**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Dean paced around the room while Christina continued to comfort the girl, named Kathrine, in believing they would be able to make it out of there safely. But when they had tried to open up the door to head outside, they found out it was locked. Now Christina had her work cut out for her as Kathrine began to hyperventilate.

"Slow breaths." Christina chanted softly rubbing the back of Kathrine. "Slow deep breaths."

"We got to get out of here." Dean said after fifteen minutes and still no sign of Sam.

"How? The doors won't open." Christina asked reluctantly standing up along with Kathrine.

"We'll try all the exits. We're bound to find an opening somewhere." Dean could see the uneasiness in both of the girls eyes as they reluctantly nodded and walked down the hall. Christina hesitated for a brief second before Kathrine was pulled into a room and the door slammed shut.

"Dean!" Christina cried grabbing hold of the handle and pulling with all her strength to open it up. Dean, who had been walking just a few feet ahead quickly turned and saw his sister struggling to open the door. "Kathrine hold on! We're coming!"

Muffled screams from Kathrine inside made the two Winchesters blood turned cold as they both tried to open up the door. "Get me out of here! There's a man inside here!"

Dean let out a muffled string of curses as he grabbed and tried to open the door with no luck. He tried to pull with the help of Christina when both of them heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"Dean. What's going on?" Sam's voice echoed in the hallway and Christina turned to see him standing with a younger man who looked pale in the dimly lit hallway.

"Kathrine's trapped in there." Christina said as she continued to pull on the handle with along side Dean.

"There's someone inside there with her." Dean followed grabbing a bar from nearby and tried to use that as leverage.

"Kathrine can you hear me?" Sam screamed pushing Christina to the side to take her place. "You need to calm down. Whoever is inside, they're not going to hurt you."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked his eyes widening with disbelief of what his brother had just said.

"Dean, trust me." Sam said and reluctantly Dean agreed and stepped back letting Sam take the lead. "Kathrine. Let them talk to you. That's all they want. They will not hurt you."

There was silence inside the room for an intense couple of minutes before the door clicked and slowly squeaked open. The three Winchesters and the young man, who must have been Gavin, watched as Kathrine turned to them and nearly collapsed out of shock and fear. Christina and Dean grabbed her shoulders and lead her away from the room before more of them get locked inside.

"Room one thirty seven." Kathrine whispered as they sat her down in the alcove next to the doors. "That man...or ghost or whatever whispered to me. Room one thirty seven."

"Room one thirty seven?" Dean repeated before checking his rifle and looked back at the four others that was with him. "Alright you four stay here. I'll go check it out." Christina nodded followed by Sam who took up position in the opening of the entryway. He watched his older brother walk slowly down the hallway checking to make sure no more surprises were to follow him.

Christina stood next to the door looking outside as she wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any cops prowling the streets to find their cars in the parking lot. Sam paced for a few minutes then stopped when his cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered surprised that he got cell service when before when he checked there wasn't any. "Dean, where are you?...Okay got it." Sam ended his phone call and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

"What did he want?" Christina asked walking up to talk to her brother when there hadn't been anyone driving past in over ten minutes.

"Dean said he found something down in the basement." Sam said not sure what to do with the two kids that were still clearly scared.

"I can stay with them." Christina said looking back and taking Sam's shotgun and setting it against the wall. "That way these two will have someone who knows how to shoot a gun."

"I..I can shoot." Kathrine said with a embarrassed smile making her boyfriend pale while she gripped and placed the rifle in her hands. "My dad took me skeet shooting during the summer."

"Okay good." Sam said looking at his sister. "Come on. Dean needs us."

"Alright." Christina hesitated before putting the strap of her rifle over her shoulder and followed her brother just wanting to make sure they had some kind of protection.

"You two stay here. You'll be safe." Sam said before leading his sister down the steps into the basement.

As Christina and Sam walked down the steps both of them wrinkled their noses by the stench of rusty pipes and stagnant water. Christina fought a cough when they walked further down. They reached the bottom and Sam turned and looked over at her.

"Check over there for Dean. I'll check over here." Sam said and Christina nodded and raised her shotgun hoping it was a small room so she wouldn't leave her brother alone without any support or protection.

As Christina rounded the corner she peered inside making sure not to overlook anything. She took a shaky step inside not seeing her older brother. She felt something roll in her stomach as she stopped and looked around. The room was empty and she began to fear her brother was in trouble. Turning around she jumped when Sam stood there.

"Oh God Sam." She chuckled nervously. "You scared me. Did you find anything?"

"No." Sam said his voice deep making Christina worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sam said his voice again deeper then normal. "Didn't find Dean. He must have not been down here."

"Then we should head back up." Christina said walking around Sam. "I would feel better once we-"

Sam spun around quickly hitting Christina hard on the back of her head causing her to hit the corner of the doorway. She fought against the swirling darkness as she looked up at her brother. He stood there emotionless which made her start to think. A tiny trickle of blood fell from Sam's nose before Christina blinked and the world fell into darkness.

**~DSCWIN~**

John Winchester sighed heavily as he parked and observed the night life of Palo Alto California. He was there to see where his son's life was cut short and he joined his oldest to search for him. He sat there and saw the apartment he had seen his son in with a blonde haired beauty and could see another tenant was now living there. John felt sorry for his son. He felt sorry he had to loose someone like he had lost his wife all those years before.

He wished he didn't sent his children on his revenge crusade but he couldn't turn back time. No matter how much he wished. Now he wished time would move faster as he had to speak to the land lord of the apartment buildings. He needed a specific answer in order to confirm what he had studied in the time he went searching for the answers. He adjusted in his seat and leaned his head back to fall asleep. But it couldn't sink into unconsciousness as something didn't feel right in his chest. The feeling his kids were in trouble made John wonder if he should have joined up with them.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean quickly walked down the hallway proud of what he discovered. He now knew where Doctor James Ellicott was last seen and he now could tell his siblings. He walked down the hallway keeping his eyes scanned for any movement from Doctor Ellicott's many patients. He was seeing the familiar hallway where he had separate with this siblings when the side of the hallway exploded with bits of drywall. The unmistakable smell of rock salt drifted over him.

"What the hell?" Dean said poking around the corner. Kathrine was lowering the rifle in her hands. She looked both scared and embarrassed as Dean walked cautiously into the alcove. "Where's Sam and Christy?"

"They're down in the basement." Gavin answered slowly poking around Kathrine's shoulder. "He got your phone call and they left shortly after."

"I didn't call." Dean said and he felt his stomach fall into the pit of his stomach. "Stay here. Shoot at anything that comes down here." He turned to walk away but stopped and faced the two once again. "Unless it's one of us." Dean said nodding making sure they would understand what he meant. Kathrine and Gavin nodded and watched as Dean turned and headed back down the hallway.

"Gavin," Kathrine said when Dean was still in ear shot. "If we get out of this. We are so breaking up."

Dean didn't have time to feel sorry for the young man that was now being protected by a girl that wanted to break up with him. He had to find his siblings and make sure they were okay.

His feet and heart hammered in his ears as he arrived down in the basement. The dimly lit hallways and stench made his stomach flip. He walked quickly checking every room that was down there. He walked down fearing what he might find when he rounded a doorway or corner. He reached a room near the far end and peered inside. There was nothing that he was worried for as it was an empty room. He turned and slowly head down keeping his back to the wall as he crabbed walked down. He then entered the other room. His breath got caught when he saw someone leaning up against the wall a small line of blood trickling down their face.

"Christy." Dean rushed and knelt down beside her. Her breathing was soft and even. Dean gave a sigh of relief as she let out a moan when Dean gently cupped her face to see her injury. Seeing it was a small cut at the base of her temple, Dean stood up and looked around hoping his brother was somewhere nearby. "Sam?" Dean called stepping out of the room and looking both ways up the hallway. "Sammy?"

"Yes?" Sam said from behind Dean. Dean spun around after jumping a little.

"Don't do that." Dean said pushing past him and back into the room. "I need you to take her upstairs then come back down here. The crazy Doctor has a hidden room down here."

"I haven't seen a room." Sam said bending down and picking up Dean's discarded rifle off the floor and point it at Dean's back.

"That's why it's called a hidden room, Sammy." Dean said raising his hand as he felt a breeze. "If it were easy to find we wouldn't be here." He turned around and saw his brother holding the rifle the barrel now pointing at his chest. "Sammy put the gun down."

"You know what, Dean," Sam said with a growl. "I'm sick and tired of all your orders. You sound an awful lot like Dad. In fact you look like him." Sam took the rifle and placed the stock and set it inside his shoulder in a ready to fire stance.

Dean could feel something dark escaping his brother as if he had just transformed into one of the monsters he had fought in the past. He shot a look over in Christina's direction as she began to wake up with a slight groan of pain.

Sam shot her a look and Dean seized his moment and tried to grapple the gun out of his brother's hands. Dean knew even if Sam were to pull the trigger, it was filled with rock salt and it wouldn't kill him. Sam was surprisingly stronger then Dean as he managed to rip the rifle out of his hand and pushed Dean back a few steps.

"You can't kill me Sammy," Dean said hoping to change his brother's mind from killing him. "It's filled with rock salt. It's not going to kill me."

"You're right..." Sam said lowering the rifle for only a split second giving Dean the false hope that he indeed changed his mind before raising and pulling the trigger causing the discharge to echo off the walls and sending Dean back. The force had pushed Dean through a false wall and down on his back. Dean blinked back the pain that now riddled his body. "But it would hurt like Hell." Dean blinked back tears as he glanced up at his brother as a small trickle of blood fell from his nose.

"You really want to kill me?" Dean asked pulling out his pistol from behind him. He held the stock towards Sam who tossed the rifle to the ground. "It will work a Hell of a lot better then rock salt."

Sam grabbed hold of the stock and held it firmly to train the barrel at Dean. He readied the weapon and stared down at his brother's face. Dean didn't attempt to persuade his brother from firing.

"If you hate me all that much, shoot me." Dean said staring up at his brother. Sam pulled the trigger and Dean didn't flinch. He softly let out a chuckle before leaning his head back to the ground. "You really think I would hand you a loaded weapon?" Dean asked giving his younger brother a cocky grin. Sam's face twisted in anger before his face relaxed and he fell to the ground hard barely missing Dean's outstretched legs.

"Dean," Christina said weakly leaning on a wall. "You okay?"

Dean nodded and slowly climbed to his feet. "I'm alright. How 'bout you?"

Christina shrugged and glanced down at Sam unconscious form. "Better now that he's down." She winced when she gently pressed her hand against her wound. Dean looked around seeing how dusty and odd it was to have an operation room behind a false wall.

"Able to help with helping me find the body?" Dean asked not wanting to stress her as she swayed on her feet.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to gain my barrings again." She shook her head slowly and stumbled into the room but remained firmly on her feet. Dean smiled at the stubbornness she had before he started to look for any signs of Doctor Ellicott's body. "So how did you find out about this room?" Christina asked leaning up against a fixed hospital bed.

"When I went to that room one thirty seven." Dean said pulling back a moldy screen revealing a discarded chair and a metal desk. "It said that Ellicott was all work and no play as he just kept experimenting on the inmates here making them overly aggressive. There was even a roughly drawn blue print of the basement and a note that said secret room on it." Something was sticking out of the door and Dean knew he had found the remains of Doctor James Ellicott.

"Did you find him?' Christina asked when Dean pulled back the door. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room making both of them gag and blink back tears. "That answered my question." Christina groaned and she turned around. She let out a surprised gasp which made Dean turn around after he pulled out the salt from his duffel.

"Don't worry," Doctor James Ellicott had reached out and grabbed hold of Christina's head sending sparks to enter her temple area. "I'm going to make you all better."

"Not on your dead life!" Dean said slashing an iron pipe he had found on the floor. Doctor James Ellicott vanished and Christina dropped to the ground clutching her head. Dean knew he should have gone to see how she was but had to get the body prepped before the Doctor came back.

The smell of lighter fluid filled the room as Dean generously sprayed the remains. Dean reached for his lighter when something cold brushed against his neck causing him to look behind him. Doctor James Ellicott stood there and quickly grabbed Dean's head sending the shocks into his head.

"Don't worry," Doctor James Ellicott said his eyes staring deep into Dean's eyes. "I'm going to make you all better."

Dean had reached into his pocket to grab his lighter but the pain that was running through him. The clinking of the lighter hitting the cement was replaced by the sound of someone picking it up and sparking it. Doctor James Ellicott stopped when the swoosh of the fire lighting up the remains. Dean crumbled to the floor and scooted away watching as the spirit of the crazy Doctor vanished in the spout of flames.

"You alright?" Christina asked blinking back tears as she wiped her first head injury with her hand. Dean nodded and grabbed her outstretched hand allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

"How about you?" Dean asked knowing she was attacked first and wanted to make sure she wasn't going to attack him or Sam in their sleep.

"I'll be alright. It's mostly a throbbing headache thanks to this little baby on the side of my head." She smiled and the two of them watched as Doctor James Ellicott continued to burn before turning, not caring if the whole building caught on fire, but they wanted to make sure they were able to exit.

A soft groan came from behind Dean and Christina who turned and saw Sam slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. He looked genuinely confused as how he got to the floor and why the back of his head was hurting. He looked up at the two that stood in front of a burning body and finally put two and two together.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked making Sam force a smile.

"I'm fine." He said allowing his brother to help him to his feet. "And it's, Sam."


	18. Chapter 16

**We are now beginning the next exciting episode of season 1. There will be some changes to the cannon but the jist of what happens in the episode are still the same. Please don't hate me. I do not own Supernatural. Christina is my only creation though the idea of her being the sister to the Winchesters is far from original. Please Comment, and follow if you would like. Thank you. **

**Chapter 16**

The hotel was quiet when Sam, Dean and Christina arrived back after making sure Gavin and Katherine had been safely returned to their car. The three didn't talk as they just wanted to sleep as their bodies screamed with pain. They all fell asleep quickly when they arrived quickly pulling off clothes and slipping into the warmth of their blankets. It was quiet and peaceful allowing the three hunters to fall asleep and into dreamless sleep. None of the three moved from where they had fallen when their heads touched their pillows.

**~DSCWIN~**

John drove through San Francisco and watched as it slowly woke up from it's slumber. He pulled out his cellphone to make a phone call after what he found out but saw that it was surprisingly dead. He looked down at his phone charger cord and noticed it had broken at the tip. He mumbled a curse as he needed to contact his kids and tell them what he had found out. They needed to know what had killed their mother and what killed Sam's girlfriend, another case he had heartbreakingly found out.

He drove and stopped at a gas station to purchase a new cord for his car when he spotted a payphone on the corner nearby.

"Does that still work?" John asked as payphones were hard to come by.

"Yeah it works. I refuse to let the city tear it down." The cashier said, an older man who looked like an old retired army veteran, smiled nostalgically. "I remember when that was put up. I'd hate to see it tear down too in my life."

John could sympathize with him as he saw his own childhood hangouts being torn down himself. "Yeah it's sad to see the world change. But it's gotta happen."

"True that." The man said giving a knowing nod. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Break this into quarters or what that takes please?" He slid over a dollar and the man graciously broke it into quarters and gave John a small friendly wave before John left and walked the few steps to the booth. He picked up the receiver and shoved two quarters into the slot before dialing Dean's phone number and wished his oldest son would pick up when he did not.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam had always been the light sleeper when he left for college as the hunting training made him that way. But as he was laying on his side the sun barely streaming through the curtains he did not expect to hear his brother's cellphone chirping on the other side of the nightstand.

"Dean," he said groggily. "Answer your phone." After another ring Sam had enough as he reached over and picked up his brother's phone and placed it against his ear. "Hello?' He answered groggily.

"_Hey Sam_." John's voice was proud his son answered.

Sam instantly sat up the look of shock on his face. "Dad?" Sam picked up one of his pillows and sent it flying into Dean's face waking up the oldest Winchester. "Dad where are you?" Dean, who was about to yell at his younger brother sat up and tried to grab the phone from him.

"_Don't worry about that Sam_. _I wanted to call and let you know that I'm sorry for leaving_."

"Give me my phone." Dean said trying to reach for his cellphone but Sam kept pulling away.

"Dad are you in trouble? Do you need our help?"

"_I'm alright Sam_." John said laughing a little, happy to know his youngest son did care. "_I want to say I found out about your girlfriend. I'm sorry it happened_. _But I found out what killed her and your mom_."

"Dad what is it? Let us help you." Sam was in near hysterics. He had his answers from when Jessica was killed and the mom he never got to know. Movement made him turn to his right and see that his sister had slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked as though she was trying to understand the family gathering between her brothers and wondered why they didn't invite her.

"_Sam, I'll be alright_. _I'm so close now_." John said making Sam want to go through the cellphone to reach his father. "_Now give the phone to Dean_. _I need to talk to him_."

Sam held on the phone for a few seconds and he could tell his father knew as he wouldn't talk. He tried to hear background noise to try and figure out where their father was but he got nothing. Sam didn't need to say anything when he handed his phone over to his brother who snatched it quickly and raised it to his ear.

"Dad, are you okay. Where are..." Dean stopped as Sam could tell John was telling him something. Dean reached over and grabbed hold of a pad of paper and a pen. His hands started to shake as he began to write down names down on the paper. "Dad are you sure we can't help you? We all can be there in a day if you just tell us where you are..." Dean's face fell in shame. "Yes sir. I understand." Dean sat there for a few seconds before hanging up his phone and letting out a slow breath to calm him down.

"What did he say?" Sam asked already feeling the hate burning inside of him.

"A list of names and a small town in Indiana. Six couples in the last six years have disappeared around the same time." Dean said standing up and began to get dressed. "So pack your bags. We have to get going."

"Wait, Dad sent us on a hunt?" Sam screamed standing up but getting dressed himself. "Why aren't we going to Dad? He said he found what killed Mom and Jess."

"We don't know where he even is Sammy. He could be anywhere in the United States so we'll be wasting time to try and find him."

"He's in California, Dean." Sam stated shoving his back on his bed. "I recognize the area code. We can easily get there tomorrow if we leave right now."

"What about the hunt that Dad sent us on?" Dean said throwing his shirt over his head. "Sam we've got six couples disappearing every year around this time. We got to solve this."

"But..." Sam started looking upset with how much of a soldier his brother was like.

"But nothing Sammy. We have a job to do." Dean turned to look at Christina who was quietly packing herself. "What do you want to do?" Dean asked being grateful now there was a tie breaker in his family.

Christina stopped and looked at Dean with confusion. "What was the choices?" Sam rolled his eyes as he had seen her do this once during summer break a year ago back when they were in college.

"There's a hunt and then there's Dad in California. Where do we go? Dad or Dad's case for us in Indiana?"

Christina knew this choice had time to it. "I...I guess i vote for the hunt in Indiana. Since its closer and for certain to be there."

"Dad's going to be there." Sam pressed as they walked out of the hotel room and towards the Impala.

"But for how long?" Christina asked. "Dad may have been in California when he called but he could have easily gotten to Nevada or Arizona by now." Sam's mouth dropped as he listened to Christina. He thought for sure she'd vote in his favor. "I'm sorry Sam, but I agree with Dean. We have a hunt to take care of."

"Great." Sam muttered as he slid into the passenger seat. "There's two of them."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Christina said softly before climbing into the back seat and then curled up in the edge of the seat looking down at the black leather.

Dean drove quickly before Sam pulled the wheel as they were outside of town. He couldn't stand the silence that filled the Impala. Only the roar of the engine wasn't enough to stop him from not liking what his own family had done.

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean screamed when he forced his car into park as Sam jumped out of the passenger seat. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving to find, Dad." Sam said happy he had his backpack inside the car. "I can't believe that now I have two members of my family that are against me."

"Sammy, we're not against you. Christy might be right. What if you get there and he's gone? What then?"

"Then I'll figure it out when that moment happens." Sam stated before stomping his way back into town to find a bus station to take him to California.

Dean was mumbling curses as he climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled back unto the road. Christina continued to sit in the back and watched as her other brother began to slolwy grow smaller the faater Dean drove off.

"There's no need to be sorry." Dran said already feeling his sister's apology hanging in the air. "Sam's always been a sore looser."

"You got that right." Christina said softly leaning on the front seat. "He got like this when Jess and I wanted to go see a movie before dinner. He wanted to eat first then go see a movie. But he had texted us to let us know when he went to the movie, it had been sold out."

"So that must have been good Crow then." Dean stated already feeling that sense again knowing his brother was most likely going to be disappointed. "You should get some sleep. We still have fifteen miles before we reach the town."

"Okay." Christina sighed before stretching out in the back.

Dean watched as she settled into the seat before closing her eyes. When her head slowly drooped down ten minutes later, Dean concluded that she was mostly asleep so he grabbed hold of his tape box and slid one in. The heavy rhythms of Bon Jovi soon drifted over the interior of Dean's Impala.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam shifted his jacket closer around his neck as he forced himself to walk. The roar of the Impala faded into the night calls of the world and Sam felt like he did two years ago before his brother came back into his life. He wondered if he was making the right choice as he watched the sun slowly begin to peek out over the horizon. He had a five mile trek that he knew he could easily make it, but his body was still sore from his encounter the night before, he wished for a car ride back into town.

He kicked at the ground knocking a few pebbles making them bounce and skitter across the asphalt before bouncing off someone's legs. Sam looked surprised as he came face to face with a girl. Her pixie blonde hair and dark brown almond eyes made Sam's legs nearly give out. She was sitting on a backpack and looking like she was trying to figure out where to go next.

"What the hell?" The girl said standing up to face Sam. "Why'd you kick me?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Sam stammered picking up the girl's backpack. "You're from Virginia?" Sam asked seeing a home address on one of the backpacks straps.

"So what of it?" The girl asked taking the backpack from Sam's hands.

"Well I just was curious as to why you're so far from home."

The girl gave Sam a once over before smirking. "I could ask you the same question. Where are you off to?"

"California." Sam answered looking up and down at the girl that stood in front of him. "You?"

"Same. I left Virginia to escape my boring life." She then looked at Sam with a questionable look. "Why are you going to California."

"My dad's there." Sam said adjusting his backpack. "As we're both going to California I think we should introduce ourselves."

"I like that idea. Meg Masters." She said taking Sam's hand and shook it.

"Sam Winchester." Shaking back. "Looks like our five mile hike won't be incredibly difficult."

"Not unless I hitch a ride." Meg said sticking her thumb out. Sam looked shocked when a white van pulled up and Meg reached over and opened the front door.

"You're really going to head into a car with a complete stranger? Didn't your parents tell you not to get into a car with strangers?"

Meg smiled as she shrugged. "Sorry Sam. Enjoy your walk." She waved goodbye as she drove off leaving Sam all alone watching as the van slowly vanished.


	19. Chapter 17

**Guys I'm so sorry for these late updates. I've been battling colds left right and center for the past couple of weeks. But I hope the wait is worth it. Once again a lot of this isn't cannon but the ideas are kind of on the same page as Cannon. Please continue to support and review. Thank you for your time! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 17**

Dean sighed happily as he finally reached the small town of Burkittsville, Indiana. He reached behind and gently shook Christina who slowly sat up and stretched. She rubbed the back of her head before she let out a long loud yawn that made Dean shudder.

"Sorry," she said seeing him. "Don't like it when people yawn loudly?"

"Nope." Dean said pulling his car into a parking spot behind an empty police cruiser and stopped his car. "Cute town." Dean said as they both climbed out to see the small town brightly colored and moving at a reasonable pace for the time.

"Whatever you say there, Dean." Christina said walking at his side making a mental note at the strange vibe she was getting. She glanced up at her brother hoping he was feeling it too.

"Guess they really love apples." He said pointing to an apple car with ruby red apples on sale for five dollars a pound. Both is sister and himself spotted a Police Officer lounging on a bench eyeing them as they slowly closed the gap. They first headed to a small internet cafe just on the right of the Police Officer. Dean went straight for an opened computer and turned it on. "Go see if we are allowed to print stuff."

Christina headed to the owner, a sweet looking young couple who were trying to keep their baby asleep in it's car seat. "Good morning, Ma'am." The young man said standing up to help her. "How can I help you with?"

"My brother and I were wondering if we were allowed to print anything off?" Christina said the young man nodded and handed her a small card laminated with prices on it. Christina nodded her approval of the prices and took it over to Dean, who had pulled up a couple that had disappeared a year before. "Were these the last ones?" Christina asked softly as another group of teens entered the establishment to take a computer down the small rows.

"Yeah." Dean answered taking the card and looking at it. He reached into pocket and handed Christina a five dollar bill. "Would you pay for one copy?"

Christina nodded and headed to make the payment and to return the laminated card. The whirl of the printer behind, Christina looked down at the young child who looked and smiled up at her. "Thank you." She said as the young man handed her the picture. "You have a nice day."

"You do the same." The young couple smiled as Christina headed towards Dean handing him the sheet with the picture of the young couple that had disappeared a year previous.

Dean looked down at the picture and nodded his approval for how it looked. "Ready?" He asked looking up at her, making sure she wasn't second guessing on leaving.

"Yeah." Christina said feeling a little strange at how the people in the store was acting as they refused to look at her as she left.

They both walked causally down the street until they walked up on an older gentleman who gave them an accusing look. "Can I help you two?" He asked his voice far from the friendliness of what the town seemed to advertise.

The look on the gentleman outside the store called "Scotty's" made Dean gently push Christina behind him just to put her in between any danger this man might be capable of.

"Let me guess, Scotty?" Dean asked making the man, named Scotty who nodded. "Perhaps you might help us out." He handed over the paper of the latest couple that had gone missing. "Have you seen them?"

Scotty glanced down at the picture then back up at Dean. "Sorry I haven't, Mr...?"

"Bonham. John Bonham." Dean said already trying to shake the vibe Scotty was pushing off.

"Looking good for a man that's been dead for nearly twenty-six years."

Dean's skin paled for a brief minute before pushing back his fear. "Led Zeppelin fan, nice. But back to the couple. You sure you haven't seen them?"

Scotty's face went dark for a minute as he stood up and stared hard into Dean's eyes. "I've never seen them. You're better off looking someplace else."

"We'll do that." Christina said pulling on Dean's arm and dragging him away from ear shot. "What's with this town?" Christina asked shuttering at how the man continued to stare at them as they slowly walked away. "They're definitely hiding something. It's like we're in IT and all the town's adults are under the spell of some killer monster."

"So we should ask some younger kids to see if they seen these people?" Dean asked seeing something turning in his sister's mind. It was like looking at a female version of their brother as she had a slightly distance look before nodding.

"If we're going to find out anything I think we'll have to try them." She shrugged one of her shoulders. "I mean it's just an idea."

"No, I think that's a great idea." Dean looked around trying to spot any young adults around. "But it looks we might be a bit short on those."

"Don't loose faith Dean. We may not get a young adult but I have a feeling that we might learn what's happening in this town." The sputtering of a vehicle made both Christina and Dean turn their head to see a man in his prime years working on a small silver Sedan.

Dean gave a glance at Christina who gave a brief nod before they both headed for the gentleman.

"Excuse me, sir." Dean said as Christina and himself stood out of the man's way as he worked. "We need some help finding some friends of ours since they disappeared a year ago."

The older gentleman looked up at them, seeing that Dean held a piece of a missing poster. The man squinted to look at the picture before shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I've never seen them."

"We've been looking for them for a year. We went to all the neighboring towns and they told us they drove this way." Dean was trying to sound desperate which made Christina wonder if he was.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them. Now if you excuse me I've got some work to do."

Dean turned when he heard someone walking towards them.

"Dad, mom wanted to give you this. Since you've been working so hard." The girl that appeared to be a couple of years younger then Christina who glanced at Dean who could hear her unspoken thought. "Oh, hi. I'm Emily. Is everything alright?"

"They're looking for a couple of their friends that disappeared." The older man said taking a cup from Emily who then smiled at Dean and Christina.

"So this couple, did the guy have a tattoo on his hand?" Emily asked looking straight at Dean.

"Yeah he did. You seen them?" Dean asked glancing over at his sister for her brilliant idea.

"Yeah. They drove by around this time. But then they drove off towards the interstate. Haven't seen them since."

"That's enough Emily." The older man said setting his empty cup on a small bench behind him. "Like I said they haven't been seen around. Now unless you would like some pie or anything else to eat, I suggest you two head on out that way towards the interstate."

"Thanks for the help, Emily." Christina said with a soft jab with her elbow in her older brother's ribs making him let out a groan. "Sir, good luck with that car."

The older man forced a smile before going back into work. Emily smiled at Dean, who barely managed to stop his sister from jabbing her elbow into his ribs again, before heading back inside the small cafe.

"You didn't have to jab me in the ribs like that." Dean hissed when they reached the Impala. Christina climbed into the front passenger seat and found the files Sam had begun to read but then abandoned. "She totally was digging me."

"I think it's because you're the only guy that's around her age." Christina said reading the list of names and the dates they had gone missing. "But if I hadn't dug my elbow inside your ribs then that guy was going to use your head as target practice."

"Oh I'm adorable." Dean smirked putting his Impala into gear and heading out of town following the signs for the Interstate. "But thanks for keeping me focused on the case."

Christina looked up at her brother who kept his eyes in front of him as he drove. "I take it you and Sam never really made any relationships outside of hunting, huh?"

"Never the time. When there's a monster to kill you don't focus on other, Dad called them..."

"Distractions." Both Christina and Dean said at the same time.

"Bobby tell you that growing up?"

"No, I called them that myself." Christina smiled. "Besides, I wanted to make sure that none of the boys at school went missing as they tried to ask me out." Dean let out a chuckle before stopping as his EMF detector started to buzz from inside his duffel bag he had thrown in the back seat. Christina spun around and picked it up as Dean searched for a spot to park his car. He gently took the machine and held it towards an empty field only for the lights and the buzzing to go dark and silent. He slowly moved towards an apple orchard and the machine sprung back to life.

"Stay close." Dean said making Christina roll her eyes but did as Dean asked. The strong scent of apples made Dean start to think the town had a thing for them. As they walked the signal became stronger until they stopped about halfway to see a creepy looking scarecrow on a tall wooden pole next to a small cabin. Dean and Christina looked up at the scarecrow before Dean walked over towards the cabin to look inside. The cabin was bare inside and it was all a one room house. Not even a fireplace was placed inside so it looked to be nobody lived there. Dean turned around to spot his sister on her hands and knees as though she had been praying to the scarecrow. "What are you doing?" He asked walking back to her.

"I tripped as I came to follow you." She said her voice starting to quiver but she kept it together. "I found this at the bottom of the scarecrow." In a blue handkerchief she had in her jacket pocket was a bird's head. "This wasn't a cat attack as I haven't seen a cat around these parts."

"Well, I don't think it was the scarecrow. It's fugly that's for sure, but it's not alive."

"Then why would your EMF go off?" Christina asked before she dug a small hole with her foot to place the bird's head inside, and then covered it back up. "What was inside the cabin?"

"Nothing. Maybe a bulb or two but that's about it." Dean looked up at scarecrow and slowly began to notice something on the scarecrow's arm. An intricate tattoo design on the right wrist. "Well, nice tattoo." Dean said pulling out the paper they had printed off earlier that day. The missing man on the paper had a very similar tattoo design before Dean spotted the words that described the missing man. Dean smiled smugly when the words "One of a kind tattoo design on right wrist" was printed in bold lettering. He showed it to Christina who looked up at the scarecrow. She took a step back when she felt it was now glaring down at her. "I'm hungry. Aren't you? I can go for some apple pie, maybe some apple cider."

"Wait, you're only saying this because you feel..."

"I feel the couple, in the cafe, I think they're going to be next."

**~DSCWIN~**

As Dean pulled up in front of the cafe, the same older man was still working on the car. Dean stopped in front of the cafe and parked his car. Instantly began to feel like they weren't welcomed in town. But Dean knew what he wanted to do and Christina silently followed.

The cafe they walked into was quiet and decorated with reds and whites. The checkered board table clothes almost made Christina dizzy as her eyes landed on the design. The smell of fresh Apple Pie, warm hot cider and fresh baked bread with homemade apple butter made both of the Hunter's stomachs growl.

"Hey you're back!" Emily's voice was happy to see them as she pointed to a table.

"Been thinking about that pie." Dean said pulling out his sister's chair before pulling out his own. Christina smiled and sat down too.

"So you both want some pie?" Emily asked holding two menus in case they wanted something else.

"Yes please." Christina said with a smile. "That would be great."

"Alright two pies coming up." Emily smiled and headed to the back.

Just then an older woman walked out with a huge turkey and set it in front of the couple who looked as though they were about to get sick with all the food. Christina glanced over and spotted the young woman's ring and leaned in.

"Oh I love your ring. How long have you guys been together?"

"This is our first year wedding anniversary." The woman said showing the ring closer toward Christina's face. "So for it, he's wanting to take me to his hometown of Provence Rhode Island. But as luck would have it, we got a little lost." She let out a chuckle as the man's face turned bright with a blush. "So now we're going to have to wait until our car's fixed to get on our way again."

"And how long will that take him?" Dean asked pointing in the direction of their car next to the building.

"Not until later tonight." The man answered a little heavy hearted. "But these people have been nothing but helpful, been giving us all this food while we wait."

"Why wait until later tonight? I can go out and fix that baby up and get you guys on your way in an hour." Dean smiled before taking a bite of the pie that was placed in front of him. "Not bad apple pie." He mumbled making Christina sit back and take a bite herself.

"You would do that for us?" The woman asked watching as Dean took another bite of his pie. "That would be great!"

The older woman who brought out the turkey came back and smiled down at the couple. "How is everything?"

"Oh this is great." The man said wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "Do you think this young man could help your husband in fixing our car?"

The woman looked up at Dean who was surprised to see Christina sliding her barely eaten apple pie towards him.

"I don't think it's very wise to have a stranger to fix your car." The woman said giving Dean a hard stare. "Besides I got more food coming your way."

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this food I would really like to get out as soon as possible." The man as politely as he could.

"Nonsense. My husband is working very hard on your car." The older woman turned and looked up at Dean. "How could you be taking away business for us folks?" She asked her voice sweet but had an under layer of harshness to it. "I don't appreciate that you're bothering these two folks with your nonsense."

"I wasn't wanting to split any hairs." Dean said raising his hands up in defense. "Just thought I'd help these folks along. A lot of crazies at night. Didn't want to put them in any danger."

The door to the cafe opened and the older woman's demeanor changed slightly. "Afternoon Sheriff." She said a slight smug look passing over her face.

"Afternoon, Stacy." The sheriff stood behind next to Dean and Christina, whose face was being hidden by a napkin she had swiped. "Scotty phoned me and told me you were having a bit of trouble."

"These folks here walked in and tried to take away our livelihood and disturbing these poor folks we're trying to help." Stacy's voice quivered slightly trying to make it seem Dean and Christina were just trying to destroy their little town's hospitality.

"Alright, I'll take care of it Stacy." The Sheriff looked down at Dean and Christina. "Come on you two. Time to leave." Dean stood up and slowly reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a couple of twenties and dropped them on the table.

"For the pie, and excellent service." Dean then helped his sister out wondering why the napkin was covering her bottom half of her face. It wasn't until they were both in the Impala that she took it down and reached for something in her backpack in the back seat. "What happened to your face?" Dean asked as the Sheriff's lights flashed behind him forcing him to head towards the way they had come in earlier that day.

Christina's face was slightly ballooned and her tongue was swollen ever so slightly.

"Hathelnut in the pie." Christina said her large tongue made it difficult to talk. She grabbed a small bottle and unscrewed the lid happy that the two small pink pills were able to get over her large tongue. "Allerthic to hathelnut."

"Allergic to Hazelnut?" Dean asked seeing that once they were cross the town line the Sheriff spun around and headed back to town.

Christina nodded. "Not bad though...thould be normal in a couple of hourth."

"Well, it's going to be a long couple of hours. I don't think the town's folk will like it if we came back until night fall."

"Those people are in danther." Christina tried her hardest not to spit everywhere she talked. "I hope Tham is doing better then uth."

"I highly doubt that." Dean said with a chuckle. "My guess he's stuck at the bus stop." The thought of him stranded at the bus stop made Christina chuckle as she wondered what the two would do to kill time before trying to save the couple once again.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bus station up ahead of him. His legs shook but he continued to press on knowing he should have been used to walking this far when he left his Dad and brother two years previous.

He stumbled into the bus station a few minutes later and walked up to the counter where the woman behind the Plexiglas was sitting doing a crossword puzzle.

"Excuse me." Sam started making the woman look up and get back to work. "I'm needing to know when the next bus to San Francisco is going out."

"Not until tomorrow morning. Eight A.M." The woman said with an annoyed voice. "Last one left about ten minutes ago."

Sam felt his heart drop when the news finally registered. He had missed his chances to meet up with his Dad. "Could I buy a ticket now?" He asked and the woman shook her head.

"It won't let me print out any tickets until fifteen minutes before departure." The woman felt annoyed having to sound like a robot to people who came and asked for tickets. She glanced up at the clock and wished her shift would end sooner. "You're free to spend the night here. I have no problems with it."

"Thanks for your help." Sam said adjusting his backpack before turning around. His eyes went wide with surprise as Meg Masters sat propped up against the wall smiling at him.

"Hiya Sam." She said her eyes glittering with excitement. "Guess we'll be bus stop buddies after all."


	20. Chapter 18

**This chapter has a lot of add ons of what transpired. Some of the orchard scene is based off of the cannon (I'm sorry to repeat that) but some of it is just add ons as it's not described of what happened. I hope you guys are enjoying this story I hope that it's still captivating. This episode might end in two more or one giant chapter, as there's a lot of information that needs to be addressed. Also thank you for those who are starting this journey it helps me a lot to keep writing. Please be patient with updates. I will try my best to get out chapters a lot more frequently. Thank you. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 18**

"Meg." Sam let out a nervous laugh as he walked up to her. "I thought you'd be halfway to California by now."

"Well, you were right. I shouldn't have trusted that guy in the van." Meg shrugged and reached a hand out to be helped to her feet. Sam happily grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "But don't worry, he's dealt with."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're okay." Sam said pulling out a chair for her to sit. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love that actually." Meg said with a smile. "That's very nice of you." She watched as Sam walked over to the small machine and inserted a few quarters. After a few minutes he came back with two coffees, some cream packets and sugar packets.

"Didn't know what kind of coffee you liked." He said as he grabbed three sugar packets and dumped them into his coffee.

"I like mine black. It's good for my soul." Meg said giving Sam a slight flirtatious look that made him chuckle. "You have family Sam?"

"Yeah I do." Sam said with a shrug. "But they treat me like I'm the pack mule. Dragging me to go to place to place without a second thought."

"Sounds tough." Meg said gently grabbing his hand. "Hey once we get to California you won't be treated as such. You'll be treated like a normal person."

"Thanks Meg. I really appreciate it."

"Anything to help out a friend." Meg said. Sam smiled softly before taking a small sip of his coffee and stared out of the door.

**~DSCWIN~**

The sun was barely starting to set when Dean looked up from his Dad's journal. He had found a small quiet town just outside of Rockford and was waiting for his sister to return. His stomach growled in protest for food. He was hoping that their Dad's journal will have a clue as to what they were hunting but he couldn't find anything on a fugly scarecrow monster.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

Dean jumped slightly making Christina, who was holding a bag full of fast food looked worried.

"I got food, Dean." She said as Dean rolled down his window. "What's got you jumpy like that?"

"Don't ask. Hop on in." Dean said snapping the leather bound book and setting it beside him. "We should try and head on back." Christina silently nodded as she quickly climbed inside the passenger side door. Dean started up the Impala hearing her rumble as if she was wanting to get back too.

His hand reached inside the bag to only pull out a small hamburger. He shot Christina a look of surprise curiosity.

"A hamburger?" Dean asked feeling the measly morsel of food in between his hands.

"I figured you'd didn't want a huge burger because I felt we'd be in a hurry." Christina snapped pulling out the other hamburger from the bag. She quickly unwrapped the burger before taking a large bite out of it careful not to drip any sauces on the seat of herself.

"Still could have gotten at least a small fry." Dean mumbled pulling the wrapper back of his burger so he could eat. "But food is food. Just as long as you're not wanting to fatten me up." Both gave an uncomfortable laugh before looking back at each other.

"The couple was being fed a whole lot of food." Christina stated looking down at the half of hamburger she had left. She quickly wrapped it up and tossed it back in the bag looking as though she had been given a bad burger. "God I hate my over active imagination." She mumbled as Dean continued to eat his hamburger without showing any signs of stopping.

"You got yourself a weak stomach." He said his mouth half full of food. "How did you survive hunting on such a weak stomach?"

"Sheer dumb luck I suppose." She said with a shrug before she reached out for the journal next to Dean.

Dean watched with suspicious eyes as Christina slowly began to flip through the pages. He knew she had every right to look through their dad's Hunting Journal, as she was family. Dean felt as though maybe she should have asked first as it was just polite. Christina glanced over at Dean and looked down at the journal in her hand.

"Oh. Sorry." Christina said gently closing the book and setting it back next to Dean.

Dean smiled and slid it over before finishing his hamburger before tossing the paper into the bag. "You going to eat yours?" Dean asked as he stepped on the gas.

"Maybe once we save that couple." Christina said starting to recognize the surroundings as the outside of town.

Dean didn't slow down as he drove past all the businesses with their lights off and his once joking mood changed into a dark and serious.

He's a true hunter; Christina thought leaning back and watching as Dean flew down the street towards the Orchard. I hope I can learn some pointers.

**~DSCWIN~**

A thick fog skittered across the road when Dean slowly pulled behind the Sedan. Dean quickly parked his Impala and shut off the engine. Christina and Dean slowly opened the doors and stepped out. Dean rushed to his trunk and popped it up before pulling up the secret compartment and pulled out two shotguns. He handed one of them to Christina who grabbed a few bullets and loaded it inside. Dean did the same before a loud scream split the night sky and both hunters rushed inside the many rows of apple trees.

The couple from the Cafe were running back towards the street a few rows away from Dean and Christina. Christina quickly turned towards them timing her arrival to be directly in between the couple and whatever was chasing them. When she stopped she felt her body freeze with fear. Lumbering towards her was the Scarecrow from earlier. This time it was off it's perch and brandishing a small hand scythe. It stopped for a second before it raised the scythe and quickly brought it down. Searing pain spread through her arm as she fell backwards on the ground.

The couple from before screamed and hesitated whether or not to come and help this woman from earlier. But when the scarecrow raised the scythe up in the air to bring it down, Dean let out two loud shots into the scarecrow's back. The Scarecrow stopped and slowly turned around and Dean faced the Scarecrow in an intense eye lock.

"Get them out of here!" Dean screamed as he let out one more shot directly into the Scarecrow's chest. The walking lawn ornament let out a roar before heading towards Dean who vanished into the fog. Christina quickly spun around and crawled to her feet easily meeting up back with the couple who were getting lost in the fog. Christina reached out and grabbed the woman by the wrist who let out loud shriek. Christina didn't wait to try and calm her down as she helped blindly find the way to the road and pulled both of them to safety.

"Are you guys okay?" Christina asked trying to ignore the burning pain in her arm.

"No!" The woman panicked still trembling. "What kind of person was that?"

"I don't think it was a person." Christina said looking into the Orchard and hoping her brother would appear. "But lets get your car started."

"But it just died on us." The man said pulling his wife into a tight hold as he too was trembling. "Baby, I'm sorry I nearly got us killed."

"It's okay, Honey." The woman said. "But don't think I'll ever let you live this down from here on out."

The man let out a chuckle and turned to look at Christina who finally placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked and Christina looked shocked at first before shaking her head.

"No, he's my older brother. I just hope he's okay." She turned and looked at the couple. "You guys got a tool set of any kind?" The couple looked confused before popping their trunk and found an unopened took kit for their car as it was an anniversary gift from one of their friends.

"Here you go." The man said before returning to his wife who seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Perfect. You mind popping the hood. I'll get you guys to the next town. But I won't be able to fix your car completely just enough to limp your way out of here."

"If it's all you can do, then go for it...Wait, what was that noise?"

A snap and heavy breath came from the rows of apples and Christina realized her shotgun was somewhere in the trees and grabbed the couple pushing them back farther away from the orchard. The tall lumbering Scarecrow slowly materialized from the fog and shadow, making the woman let out a scream, before stopping when a shot rang out making the Scarecrow quickly turn and head back into the orchard. Another form appeared a little ways down. Christina saw it was her brother and raced to him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Are you okay?" She asked her eyes quickly scanning Dean for any injuries. She ignored the screaming pain from her arm as she dropped the hug.

"Let's just get these people out of her. I don't think that thing can leave the orchard." Dean said walking back to his car and popping the trunk. "You think you can get their car running?"

"Yeah." Christina said heading back over. "How much gas do you guys still have?"

"It's barely under full." The man replied.

"Okay so I'll just get you guys limping to the next town." Christina said as Dean walked back and stood watching the orchard with a box of ammo in his pocket. He was focused on the ghostly shape of the scarecrow as it stood staring silently at them while Christina worked.

Just as she promised the car wasn't completely fixed but gave the couple enough power to head to the next town as they drove off from the Orchard. Dean watched as the Scarecrow slowly turned around and headed back towards his perch before crawling up onto it. It hung loosely on the nail but kept a silent dark gaze on the two remaining people standing safely on the road. Even as they climbed in their car, the Scarecrow's head slowly turned as if marking them for his revenge.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam glanced over at Meg who was leaning up against her backpack on the floor. Her small jacket draped over her like a tiny Afghan. He glanced down at his own jacket before he stood up and draped it over her giving her a little more heat in that cold bus stop. Happily they weren't kicked out of there as the woman from before locked up and left the place. The lights were still on and people came and looked around before deciding to find a hotel near by to stay in.

Sam's phone began to vibrate on the table and Sam quickly stood up. Dean's name popped up and Sam answered quickly.

"Hey Dean, how's the hunt going?" Sam's eyes fell on Meg who shifted in her sleep but quickly relaxed.

"_Oh it went well._" Sam could hear the sarcasm flowing out of his brother's mouth. "_Managed to save a couple so that's two names that won't be added to the missing list. How's the road to California?_"

"It's great. It's quiet. Got a lot of time to think."

"_You're still at the bus station aren't ya?_" Dean asked his voice not at all surprised.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled slightly. "I had just missed the bus. So back to your hunt, did you find out what you're hunting?"

"_Yeah, a Vanir. A fertility deity. Basically this town has never gotten sick, had a great harvest and people are prospering on the blood of innocents._"

"So what does the couples come into play?" Sam looked back at Meg who pulled the jackets closer around her before he turned back and lowering his voice.

"_Well, in order to please their Vanir God, they must sacrifice a man and a woman in the first week of Spring. And Sam you should have seen how these people were treating this couple. Fattening them up like the Christmas turkey. But they're safe now. We managed to scare that sucker back into the orchard where it belongs._"

"Well, that's good that you stopped it. So where are you going next?"

"_I'm gonna be heading to the college to see how to permanently stop this thing from happening again. I mean we managed to save one couple but unless we stop it completely it's just going to keep happening._"

Sam nodded as he could almost hear their Father's voice on the other end. "Well, good luck with that. Was Christy a big help?"

"_Oh yeah._" Dean said. "_She managed to confuse it before getting the couple out of there. Plus she's not that bad with cars._"

"She was a mechanic, Dean." Sam chuckled softly. "She was really popular around town. She could fix your car when others says it's impossible."

"_She's definitely not a quitter._" Dean said before going quiet. "_I should probably get some sleep. Got an early day tomorrow. Talk to you later._"

"Yeah." Sam said hearing the word "quitter" echo in his head. "That's a good idea for sure. Night, Dean."

"_Night, Sammy._"

Hearing the other end click off Sam sat there before he pocketed his own phone. He began to hate himself for leaving his siblings but knew that when his mind was made up it was hard, even for him, to change his mind. He let out a slow sigh before he decided to sit down on the floor next to Meg and lean up against the wall and close his eyes. He as drifting to sleep when he felt someone lay down on his legs. He opened one eye and saw that Meg had shifted so she was now fast asleep on his legs and he smiled for a brief moment before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 19

**Alright readers! Things are starting to get interesting. I'm thankful for all those that have stuck with me and to those that review my chapters. I hope you all keep enjoying my rewrites. Once again this is not 100% cannon, but it's along the same lines. I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I only contribute to the fanfiction. Christina is my own creation. There are some creative risks I have done which are mine. Soon this chapter will be over and we will start the next episode. **

**Now question time: Where should I leave off this book? After meeting John in Chigago or right after they meet Sarah in upstate new york with the haunted painting? Please write your answer and ill make whatever will make you, my readers, happy. - love ya lots DSCWIN!**

**Chapter 19**

Sam woke up the next morning by hearing someone quietly curse at a vending machine. His eyes were blurry for a second before Meg's face loomed over him.

"Rise and Shine, Sammy." Meg said giving the vending machine a slight kick and Sam could hear something falling off the rings and down to the flap. "Turns out our bus will be here at one this afternoon. Already bought our tickets."

Sam stretched his back as he stood up feeling his muscles release. "Thanks for that, Meg. I'll pay you back."

"There's no need for that." Meg stated with a smile as she handed Sam a vending machine muffin. "But if you're offering, I'll let you take me on one date."

"Not really sure how I feel about that." Sam said taking a small bite out of the muffin. "But I'll think about it on the way there."

"That's fine with me." Meg said with a smile. "It will be nice to have you all to myself."

**~DSCWIN~**

There was a strangeness in town when Dean woke up the next morning. It was like the colors from the once vibrant and alive became flushed out. The once blue clear sky turned grey and and rainy. But the people he saw walking around didn't seemed to mind the slight change in the weather. Except maybe a small group of people who walked around the cafe. But Dean knew he had to get to the college. He had to travel solo as Christina wasn't feeling all the good when they woke up earlier that morning.

He drove silently watching as people came and went into the small shops. As he drove towards the college a few miles away he had to drive through the orchard. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the scarecrow hanging in the orchard or the fact that the scarecrow looked as though it was following him as he drove past.

The hairs on the back of his head stood up as he continued to drive and caught glimpses of the scarecrow's head turning just slightly staring him down.

"You fugly lawn ornament." Dean growled as he focused back on the road. He needed to figure out what was left to do with this hunt before more people were killed. He wanted to make sure that Scarecrow will just be a lifeless form on a perch from then on. But he had to clear some things up first. Do some research as his regular researcher was off heading back to California and his backup was someone he was still getting used to. But he knew that he would warm up to her one day.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina let out a sigh as she stood in front of the bandages and hydrogen peroxide. The wound on her arm itched and felt like it was constantly being touched with a hot poker.

"Hello." Emily from the Cafe leaned in trying to get a better look at Christina's face.

"Oh, hello Emily." Christina smiled back before turning her attention to the young woman. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Emily said with a smile before looking at the items that were in front of Christina. "So did you get hurt?"

"A little bit." Christina said sighing again. "Fell on some rusted metal and it needs to be cleaned out. I mean, I did it last night but I ran out of product."

"Well, come and hang out at the diner. My parents are busy collecting apples for their apple pie." Emily said sounding a bit annoyed by it.

"Well, I think they need to lay off the hazelnut powder." Christina stated reaching out and grabbing the bandages and peroxide. "But I might take you on that offer if you don't mind helping me."

"Oh not at all." Emily said with a smile. "It's a good way to find out what's out there."

"What do you mean?" Christina asked walking to the front end to pay for her items. "Have you not left here?"

"Sadly, no. But this is the best place there is. But come on lets get a look at that shoulder." Emily smiled making Christina smile in return.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean pulled up to the college and begin to wonder why he didn't think about going to school. But as he climbed out of his car he remembered. He was a hunter which didn't allow him to be sidetracked by school, girls and parties. He now knew why Sam had wanted to go. It was the perfect place to escape to not have to run the gauntlet of their father. But he had to push that aside. He had to finish what he started.

After flirting with a couple of college students Dean moved through the crowded hallways before reaching a small office. The professor inside looked up from his small stack of papers when Dean knocked lightly on the door.

"How can I help you, young man?" The Professor asked welcoming Dean into the room.

"I'm curious about some Pagan Ideology." Dean said looking seriously at the Professor.

"It's not everyday I get asked about Pagan Ideology." The Professor looked rather impressed by the search for knowledge from his students.

"Call it a hobby." Dean said with a smirk.

"So what would you like to know?" The Professor asked searching his rows of books.

"I'm more interested in local lore." Dean admitted looking over the books that lined shelves.

"Indiana local?" The Professor asked suddenly curious of the young man's interest. Dean nodded. "I'm afraid Indiana doesn't have many Pagan Worshipers."

"Well everyone has some immigrant influences. Couldn't our Ancestors bring some of their past religious beliefs over with them?" Dean asked happy he could pass for a college student. "Many of these places had the early settlers correct?"

"Yes." The Professor answered.

"Well then what can you tell me about one that lives in an orchard?"

The Professor walked over to one of his many shelves and pulled down an old leather bound book. He set it down on the desk and stepped back letting Dean start flipping through the pages.

"So a wood God huh?" The Professor asked and Dean nodded. "Well, there's plenty of those around here."

Dean nodded as he began to flip through the pages of the book hoping he'd be able to find anything similar in the rough sketches. Dean continued to flip through the pages until he stopped on a page with farmers working in a field with what looked like a scarecrow in the middle. "This is it." Dean said looking down at the words on the separate page.

"Oh that's not a wood God." The Professor said looking over Dean's shoulder. "I mean not quite a wood God."

"The V-Vanir..." He looked at the Professor even though he knew this was something he found the night before. After a brief nod from the Professor, Dean continued to read. "Were Norse Gods of protection and prosperity. They kept their villages safe from harm. Some of the people built images of the Vanir into their fields while others made human sacrifices with one man and one woman. Looks like a scarecrow doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." The Professor shurgged looking over Dean's shoulder.

"The Vanir is supposed to be sprung up by a sacred tree." Dean's forehead creased as he tried to understand what he just read. "A sacred tree?"

"Well, the Pagans believed that all things contained magic." The Professor said hoping to clearify the confusion on Dean's face.

"So what happens if someone were to, torch it? Would it kill the God?" Dean asked.

The Professor let out a chuckle believing Dean was telling a joke. "These are just legends, my boy."

"Of course." Dean said with a soft chuckle. "Well, I do appreicate the help you have given me." He held out his hand and shook the Professor's hand. "Take care."

"Happy to help, young man." The Professor said watching as Dean turned and left. When the door to the office was reopened, Dean stopped when he ran into the Sheriff who smiled and taking his shotgun sent the butt end into Dean's head knocking him to the ground unconscious.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina felt a little uncomfortable as she sat on a stool in the back of the cafe while Emily came back with a small plate of homemade apple crisps, a loaf of bread and some Apple butter.

"Thought we could have a little snack while I look at your arm." Emily said with a smile.

"Not sure that's a good idea. I mean it's pretty nasty looking."

Emily chuckled as she grabbed an apple crisp and tossed it on her mouth. "I took care of my Dad's injuries when he used to work in the Orchard full time."

"What happened?" Christina asked as Emily began to roll up her sleeve over the injury.

"He was out picking up some apples when the scarecrow there fell on him. Cut his leg pretty bad. Mom and the townspeople rushed to him and got the Scarecrow back up and took my dad to the hospital."

"Well, I'm glad he's okay. No offense but he shouldn't have been in that orchard. Nobody especially at night."

"No offense taken." Emily smiled gently prying the tape off of Christina's arm making her wince. "I used to go to that orchard as a kid. That scarecrow there scared me all the time. Even now as an adult I can't stand that place."

"Well, that's makes two of us." Christina said grabbing an apple crisp and took a tentative sniff before popping it in her mouth. "So how does my arm look?"

"Not as bad as you made it out." Emily said grabbing the peroxide and new gauze. "Should heal up nicely."

Christina took a sharp intake of air as Emily pressed the peroxide into her arm. She looked around trying to distract herself. She noticed a couple of pictures on the wall. She studied them closely. "Hey, Emily I have a question."

"Okay what is it?"

"Who do you take after?"

"My mom." Emily said finishing up the cleaning on her arm. "Why?"

"It's just that I don't see it in your parents. But I see it in that picture there. Those must be your real parents."

Emily gave a slight smile. "Yeah. I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle. I call them mom and dad as they raised me since I was seven. My real parents were killed in a car accident."

"Well I'm sorry about your parents." Christina said looking over at her shoulder as Emily had placed a brand new piece of gauze and tape over the wound. "Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome. Did your boyfriend not want to help?" Emily asked as Christina pushed down her sleeve on her shirt.

"What boyfriend?" Christina asked confused.

"The man you're traveling with."

Christina began to chuckle as she shook her head. "Oh no, he's my older brother." She chuckled some more. "Yeah, he's just my older brother that's it."

Emily began to chuckle as well for a few minutes before the front door of the cafe opened and slammed shut. "I'll be right back." Emily said before leaving.

Christina began to pick up the garbage that lay over the table when she stopped as she heard Emily start to scream.

"No! Don't go back there!"

"Emily this has to be done." The woman, Stacy, spoke as if she was fulfilling a special assignment. "That girl needs to be sacrificed."

Christina's stomach flipped when she heard those words. She had a feeling Dean had already been picked up by the way the Stacy had been acting. Christina looked around finding a small bed in the corner. She quickly rushed over to it and peered underneath it. There was too many boxes and the footsteps were getting closer. Christina swallowed hard before seeing the window was partially opened to help air out the room while Emily used the peroxide on her shoulder.

She had climbed out of the window just as Stacy and Emily rounded the corner. Guilt seemed to spin inside Christina as she huddled close to the ground hoping they wouldn't see her.

"I guess you would have to do, Emily. I'm sorry." Emily's screams drapped over Christina as she continued to sit there. Rain began to fall drenching the ground but made great cover as Christina slowly moved away. She knew where they would be taken to. But how she was going to get there was another story.

**~DSCWIN~**

"_You reached Dean's number. You know what to_ do." Sam's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he reached Dean's voicemail for the third time. It wasn't really like him to ignore him like that. He knew he must be in trouble. He was about to call his sister's number when his bus number was called over the loudspeaker.

"Hey Sam our bus just got in." Meg said throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "California here we come!"

"Actually, you'll have to leave on your own." Sam said quickly gathering his belongings. "I'm worried about my brother. He's not answering his cellphone. It's going straight to voicemail."

"Maybe he turned it off." Meg said sounding hurt to be alone.

"That's not like him." Sam commented putting his backpack over his shoulders. "I'm sorry Meg. But I have to go back."


	22. Chapter 20

**This episode is nearly completed. A lot of you want me to end when Dean, Sam and Christina reunite with John Winchester in Chicago which is what I'm going to be doing. I know some of you want me to skip episodes to get to the end pretty quickly but I'm not really wanting to miss episodes as in them will be events that would help shape the meeting with John in Chicago. **

**So that being said please enjoy the journey to Chicago. I will try and get to the meeting quickly so please enjoy. Thank you! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 20**

Dean grumbled a small string of curses when he heard the door, to the room he woke up in, open up. He raced to the stairs only to be stopped with a double barreled shotgun in his face. He moved back keeping a trained eye on the Sheriff giving him no reason to pull the trigger. A sobbing Emily was brought down and pushed into Dean's arms. He instinctively pulled Emily behind her his eyes glaring at the small group of adults who didn't seem too upset about the two of them down in what, Dean could find out, was a cellar.

"Aunt Stacy," Emily sobbed tears streaking down her face. "Uncle Henley, please."

"This has to be done, Emily." Stacy said coldly. "Without this sacrifice the town will die." Emily opened her mouth to interject something but Stacy's cold demeanor over shadowed making Emily to close her mouth. "The means of the many, out ways the means of the one."

Dean glared darkly before being forced to stay put as the adults moved up the stairs and closed the cellar doors. Dean rushed up and started to push on the cellar doors but cursed when the doors wouldn't budge.

"Sonovabitch." Dean growled slumping hard on the bottom step.

"What now?" Emily sobbed sitting down on a small chair and hold her arms closer against her.

"I'm working on it." Dean said looking back up at the cellar door. "Do you have a cellphone?" Dean asked. "I can call my sister and get her to help us out."

"I don't have a cellphone. But she already knows that we're in trouble. But I don't think she knows where to find us."

"Don't count her out just yet." Dean said interlocking his fingers and leaning his forehead against them. "I just hope she can get here in time."

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina was wanting to start punching everyone in town as she darted past everyone to look for a vehicle. She kept her face low as to not attract unwanted attention. She turned her head when she thought she heard someone call out for her making her start to sprint down the sidewalk and into the road. A vehicle squealed to a stop but bumped into her pushing her to the street and hitting her bad shoulder making it start to bleed again as she felt it slowly slide down her arm.

Stupid, stupid, stupid; she repeated as she struggled to get to her feet. A car door opened and feet rushed to her side. The sky had darkened and she was staring directly into the headlights. Something tall stepped in front giving her the momentarily fear of being caught by the older couple. At least Emily would be freed; she thought again before clutching her shoulder that felt like it was dislocated.

"Christy?!" Sam's voice sounded strange and foreign. She looked up hoping that it wasn't some kind of sinister trick for them to use Sam's voice but seeing Sam's towering frame she calmed down.

"Sam?" She limped over towards Sam and body slammed him as one shoulder wasn't wanting to work while the other was holding on as support. "Why'd you come back?"

"None of you guys would answer my calls." Sam said helping his sister into the car he had swiped just outside of the bus stop. "I figured you guys were in trouble."

"Well, Dean is." Christina said wincing as she rolled up her injured shoulder's sleeve to look at the wound already soaking the gauze completely. "God Damnit." She hissed as she rolled her sleeve back down. She knew she wouldn't be able to clean and redress the wound as Sam started to drive. "The orchard." She said seeing the hesitation in Sam's face as they drove. "We need to get there fast."

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean glared at the older adults as they finished tying up his hands. He wanted to kick but as he sat on the cold ground he knew he wouldn't be able to get out before the Scarecrow gutted them like a fish. He listened to Emily's sobs as she kept begging her Aunt and Uncle to let her go. That they didn't have to do this. But they walked away, as their footsteps got quieter and quieter.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean screamed before letting out a mumbled curse. His fingers fought against the rope but he knew he couldn't do anything in time, not without any weapons or help from his sister, and if miracles loved him his brother too.

"We're not getting out of here are we?" Emily sobbed seeing that Dean was struggling just a few trees a head of her.

"I'm working on it." Dean said already thinking of the best way to die. While he was fighting tooth and nail, giving that Scarecrow something to fight before eventually devouring. "Can you see anything?" Dean asked wanting to fight without letting the Scarecrow get the full surprise attack.

"No, I can't." Emily cried. Dean had to take several deep breaths to calm down. He wished his sister at least would show up with his Impala that way she could use the weapons in the trunk against the Scarecrow for them to survive the night. "I'm so sorry, Dean." Emily cried a few minutes later while Dean continued vainly to untie his wrists. "I'm sorry I had to drag you into this."

"It's not your fault." Dean said wishing his nails were just a little longer to be able to cut into the strands of rope. "I grew up to deal with situations like this."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked suddenly curious.

"I'll tell you once we get the through tonight." Dean pulled and felt his arms getting fatigued. But he couldn't give up. He had a job to do. He had to keep doing that job.

"Dean, something's coming." Muffled footsteps were slowly getting closer making the voice in Emily grow to be hysteric. His finger slipped and caused the rope to dig roughly into his wrist.

The footsteps were getting closer and Dean felt like he had failed. Failed at protecting an innocent like Emily. Failed at finishing this case. Failed at being an older brother to Sam and to Christina.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was like the most beautiful song he had ever heard as his brother appeared.

"Oh my god! I will take everything back that I have said to you." Dean said laughing, and he would never admit it but he was crying a little. "Come on and get us out. Where's Christy?"

"She's looking for your Impala." Sam said walking behind Dean's tree and started to cut into the rope.

"Sam keep an eye on that Scarecrow will you?" Dean said feeling the rope loosen on his wrist.

"What Scarecrow?" Sam asked making the air around the three turn cold.

Dean felt the ropes break and he quickly stood up. Sam made quick work of the ropes around Emily's wrist before pulling her to her feet. Same as it had done the night before, the fog began to drift across the floor of the orchard making the three now huddle close together.

"So how did you get here?" Dean asked keeping an eye out on any movement that belonged to a homicidal lawn ornament.

"Stole a car." Sam answered, feeling the urge to run.

"That's my boy." Dean said giving Sam a quick slap on the back of his shoulder.

A twig snapped in the dense fog and Dean pushed Emily and Sam back staring hard at the swirling fog. Suddenly Emily screamed making Dean and Sam look back as Christina had grabbed her shoulder.

"Sh! Come this way!" Christina hissed before tossing Dean his keys to his Impala. "Come this way. I lead him the other way." She was trying to take in a slow breath to calm her down but stopped when they heard someone moving towards them.

"I think we should take this on the road." Dean said grabbing Emily's hands and pulling towards the direction he felt was the road. The four members ran off being careful to keep an eye on what might be appearing out of the row of trees until they had to stop when four shapes emerged out of the darkness.

Dean, Sam, Christina and Emily stopped in their tracks as the adults that allowed the killings to happen stood in their way to escape. Henley stood with a shotgun pointed at the four escapees.

"That's the furthest you'll go." Henley said his hands shaking as nerves set into his body.

"Uncle Henley you can't be doing this!" Emily screamed tears once again falling down her cheeks.

"This has to be done, Emily." Stacy said stepping from behind Henley. "For the betterment of the town."

"It has to happen, Em." Henley said. "It will be better for every-"

Henley's eyes widened as a sharpened hand scythe ran through his chest making Stacy let out a loud scream. The Sheriff and another another older man ran away screaming leaving Stacy to be pulled away from the Scarecrow that lifted Henley's body over his shoulder easily before pulling Stacy into the darkened orchard her screams slowly fading until they stopped suddenly.

Emily gasped before burring her face into Dean's chest who instantly wrapped his arms around her. Not feeling safe in that Orchard as the fog slowly faded away as if the Scarecrow had called it, Dean nodded his head signalling Christina to lead the way to his car. Keeping a secure arm around Emily, the four of them walked back to the car waiting for first light to arrive.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Impala was quiet as Dean, Sam, Christina and Emily sat for the first rays of sun begun to appear over the distant hills.

Emily sat in the front of the Impala a small throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders as Sam and Christina silently sat in the back.

"Hey, Emily I need you to help us." Dean spoke softly looking at Emily's flushed face gently. "We could end all this today if you want. We just need to know if there's an old tree that you've seen that maybe your town held in a lot of respect."

"There is one." Emily said softly. Looking out the windshield with a determined look on her face. "And it's not that far from here."

"Then let's go." Dean said watching as Emily pushed herself out of the Impala before the others followed after. They only stayed at the Impala to gather some lighter fluid and matches before making the trek inside the now quiet orchard.

Just as Emily had stated in the Impala the tree that was older then the rest sat only a couple of yards away surrounded with rocks at the base as though they would protect it from harm. Emily and Christina sat in silence as Sam walked away searching for something to make a torch while Dean sprayed a healthy dose of fluid over the tree itself.

Sam returned and taking out his handkerchief he wrapped it near the top of a tall stick and Dean doused the fabric. With a quick swipe of the wrist Dean then lit and match and barely touched the soaked handkerchief, which lit up instantly.

"Wait." Emily said as Sam got himself ready to light the main tree. "May I do it?"

Dean and Sam nodded before Emily was given the burning branch. Emily stood there feeling the heat of the flames lick at her face before she took a step towards the tree that she was told about as a young child. She hesitated for just a moment before she couldn't stand the images she had seen and gently placed the flaming branch next to the tree. Flames instantly began go consume the ancient tree making all four bystanders take a small step back.

The evil that resided in that Orchard seemed to burn away as the tree continued to become devoured. No one spoke until the last of the embers burned away leaving nothing but a pile of ash. The town may been doomed to die but Emily knew the sacrifice of the one tree didn't come close to the need to protect the many in town.

**~DSCWIN~**

The bus stop was moving as Emily and Christina talked near a bus while Sam and Dean stood next to the Impala.

"So where do I need to drop you off?" Dean asked as they watched Emily and Christina hug before Emily climbed on board the bus that was heading to Boston, Massachusetts.

"Not wanting to be dropped off anywhere." Sam answered looking over at Dean. "This case got me thinking, if I had gotten on that bus...chances are I could've gotten to California and like Christy said Dad could have gone. Then I would be dragged back to avenge the death of you I guess."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as Christina waved goodbye as Emily's bus took off. Dean and Sam saw Emily wave back at them only to have them wave back. "I could have gotten out just fine."

"Sure you would, Dean." Sam chuckled as Christina finally made it back to them.

"She going to be okay?" Dean asked as Christina stood in between her two brothers watching Emily's bus slowly start getting smaller as it drove away.

"Yeah she will." Christina said giving Dean and Sam a hug each.

"What was that for?" Sam asked surprised.

"She wanted to give each of you a hug. Dean she also wanted me to give you something else."

"What's that?" Dean asked afraid of what she might do.

Christina leaned in close as if she was going to give Dean a kiss on the cheek until she pulled out a small silver covered Kiss. "Here have a Kiss." She said before dropping the small chocolate mound in Dean's hand. The three Winchesters all looked at each other before erupting in a loud laugh.

"That was good." Dean said starting to unwrap the treat. "You got me."

"It was hard keeping a straight face." Christina said with a chuckle." God I love this family." She shook her head before sliding into the backseat while Dean climbed behind the steering wheel while Sam took the front passenger.

"Of on another adventure." Dean said before starting his car and driving off to find another hunt.


	23. Chapter 21

**The start of the episode is now complete. I hope you guys enjoy the series of chapters that are going to be following. Thank you for your continued support. Some of this, like I said, is loosely based off the cannon. -DSCWIN  
**

**Chapter 21**

The darkened silent streets of Kalamazoo, Nebraska. The soft purring of a black '67 Chevrolet Impala soon was silenced as the Winchester siblings jumped out of the car quickly. Dean and Sam took the lead while Christina held back slightly fumbling with three tasers she had acquired for their hunt.

"Make sure these things are on Max." Dean whispered as they stood outside a small house. "I want this Rawhead extra crispy."

"Make sure you don't miss then." Christina whispered back handing her older brother one of the tasers. "I don't want to be twitching for the rest of my life."

"You guys ready?" Sam asked as he just finished picking the lock on the back door. He caught the taser his sister gently tossed and placed it steady in his hand.

"Alright let's go." Dean ordered taking point as Sam and Christina followed keeping an eye out for their monster as they silently made their way down the steps towards the basement.

The smell of rust, stale water and mold made the Winchesters gag as they descended into the Rawhead's lair. But they knew what they had to do. Children's lives were at stake and they needed to find them.

A noise came from off in the corner making Sam and Dean rush over while Christina covered their backs. Sam and Dean each positioned themselves in front of a large Cedar wardrobe and grabbed hold of each of the handles. Keeping a steady hand as their tasers were now at an adult's head level they quickly pulled back. Huddled close together were two small children the latest ones to disappear while the Winchesters were looking for clues of the Rawhead's whereabouts.

Dean quickly lowered his weapon before reaching out for the children to take his hand.

"It's okay." He said as he helped one of the children while Sam helped the second one. "We're here to help you." The children were afraid of talking or making any noise which was helpful as the monster had to be close. "Sam, take Christy and get these kids out of here."

"What about you?" Christina asked looking back at her older brother.

"I'm going Rawhead hunting." Dean answered his stance going back to warrior mode. "Get them out of here, quick."

Christina smiled down at the kids giving the reassurance she was going to help with protecting them before walking up the steps after them. As Sam started to climb the steps the step beneath his foot broke as two hands reached out and grabbed him. The two children let out a scream as Christina aimed her taser and fired. The electrical hum brushed past Sam and nicked the Rawhead's hands causing minor burns to it. But it was just enough to get Sam out of it's grasp.

"Sam! Christy! Get them out of here!" Dean barked seeing a shadow move past him. He turned and fired his own taser but it missed as it attached itself to the cinder block wall.

"Dean here!" Sam yelled as he managed to get to his feet and tossed Dean his unused taser. Dean caught the taser as Sam rushed up the stairs picking up one of the children who was terrified to move.

Once Sam and Christina disappeared up the stairs Dean scanned every dark corner. He noticed a small puddle of water. In one of the corners and took a step away not wanting to shoot his taser anywhere near there.

"Where are you, you ugly sonovabitch?" Dean mumbled keeping his eyes trained on any movement.

The Rawhead stood and waited as Dean looked pasted him, knocking Dean to the ground and sending him into the water. Dean scrambled to find his Taser as it had been knocked out of his hands when he was tackled and fired into the Rawhead's face. A hundred thousand volts of hot electricity traveled down through the Rawhead's body which in turn traveled through the puddle of water and directly into Dean.

Every muscle in Dean's body locked up as the power surged through him. He couldn't scream, yell or do anything as his eyes were forced to shut tight. He didn't hear the screams of his brother, who had returned to check up on him. He didn't feel anything as he landed hard on the ground. He didn't see anything except an endless sea of black.

Sam was grateful for his long legs as he was able to step over the water, not wanting to get shocked himself. Dean lay slumped in the corner his face pale and his breathing slow and shallow. Tears weld up in his eyes as he gently picked him up and swung an arm around his shoulder. He couldn't leave his brother down there. He had to get him to a hospital. He glanced down at the charred remains of the Rawhead and kicked at it as it was in his brother's way. He had no sympathy of a child eater. He had to get help for Dean as he could feel his body getting heavier as he became more pale in the darkened basement.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam stood next to a few policemen giving a statement as they were called the moment he had arrived with two kids and a dying older brother. Doctors and Nurses rushed to the side of the Children while a crash team came to collect Dean. During the commotion Christina had sunk into a chair as she had gone into shock at the sight of Dean limply hanging on Sam's shoulder.

Time moved slowly for Sam as the children and Dean were being looked at while his younger sister was understandably not well herself. But he knew he has to keep it together. He had to keep moving as he knew if roles were switched, and he was the one injured, Dean would be making sure things kept moving.

"So tell us again what happened?" One of the Policemen asked Sam as they were wanting to check his earlier statement.

"Like I had said, my brother, sister and I were driving down the street with the windows down when we heard children screaming. Being concerned citizens we stopped the car and ran in. Our brother got hurt and decided to take the children to the hospital."

"Well I'm glad you were there when you were." The other Policeman said as his partner had gone over towards the children to let them know they were going to be alright. "It's very fortunate that you were able to save those kids."

"Happy to help." Sam nodded before seeing the Doctor trying to get his attention. "Do you need anything else, Officer?" He saw Christina slowly stand up on shaky legs as she fought to control her breathing and her tears.

"No, I believe we got it. Thank you for your time." The Policeman walked by Christina as he made his way to the coaster as Christina walked up to Sam. Her arms were folded tightly against her, her fingers beginning to play with the hem of her shirt.

"How is he?" Sam asked gently wrapping an arm around Christina's shoulder letting her know he was there.

"He's resting." The Doctor said his voice low.

"What happened?" Christina choked out barely able to keep herself from sobbing in front of her brother and Doctor.

"The shock, you sir had mentioned, caused a massive heart attack. There's really nothing we could do, except make him comfortable."

Sam glanced down at his sister who looked as though she would loose all control if she were around to hear his next question. "Christy, why don't you go get some coffee. I'm going to talk with the Doctor for a minute." Christina, having a hunch as to why Sam needed her to leave, nodded and walked towards the Cafeteria. When she disappeared behind the doors, Sam turned to look at the Doctor. "How long does he have?"

"A few days maybe even a week."

Sam felt the ground beneath him shift out from under him, leaving him just floating in what the Doctor had told him. There was no way he was going to tell that to Christina as she would break down right there and he had to be strong. "May I see him?" Sam asked to which the Doctor nodded and pointed to a room down the hall.

Sam's legs felt like Jello as he walked half dazed down the hallway that seemed to stretch before him. He knew this hunting business was dangerous but he never would have considered this happening to his older brother. He saw his brother as Superman fighting evil when he was a child battling the nightmares and being there when he needed him the most. But as he drew nearer to the room, he felt as though his whole illusion of his brother would shatter.

"Sir," a young receptionist gently stopped Sam just short of his brother's door allowing him to keep his illusion of Dean being an unstoppable force alive just a few minutes longer. "We can't find any insurance for this patient."

"Oh, here." Sam dug out his wallet and pulled out one of his many fake insurance cards. The receptionist glanced down at the name before excepting the car and walking to her office back the way he had come. Sam followed the receptionist for only a few seconds before taking in a deep breath and turning the corner into Dean's hospital room.

Dean lay in the bed, his once lively face ashen and his eyes bruised and dark. He lay aimlessly switching through the seven allowed channels. "You ever watched Daytime Television?" He asked his voice raspy and weak, making the dam that held Sam's emotions start to weaken. "It sucks."

"Well, that's why you sleep in." Sam said hoping his joke wasn't dry or if it was good hurt his brother more.

Dean gave a weak sideways smile and let out one sympathy chuckle. "That Snuggle Bear character..." he said finally turning off the screen. "I'm going to murder him."

Sam felt his legs move further into the room so that he was now standing at the edge of the bed looking at how pitiful and human his brother was. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he forced them to stay back. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked even though he was looking at the ceiling thinking if he couldn't see his brother's face, he wouldn't feel the need to cry.

"Like crap." Dean croaked weakly blinking at Sam; his sarcastic nature seemed to have already died in that basement. "Where's Christy?"

"Getting some coffee." Sam answered braving a look but regretted when he couldn't look away.

"Take care of the car and her." Dean said his voice trying to remain strong as much as possible. "And if you hurt either one of them I will haunt your ass."

"Don't talk like that." Sam said shaking his head as one tear managed to fall from his eye and land on his shirt. "We both know you'll pull through this. I mean we've been through some rougher shit then this."

"That's true, Sammy." Dean said nodding slowly. "But it only takes one mess up to be worse. We all know this job isn't simple. I just drew the short straw this time."

"I can't let you die." Sam said his voice threatening to break as he couldn't believe that his older brother was giving up. "We can't let you die."

"Everyone dies, Sammy." Dean said his eyes barely able to stay open. "It's a pipe dream to die of old age from this business. We just got to take our ticket and head to the great highway in the sky."

"There's got to be something." Sam said his voice breaking just enough to show Dean how much this was hurting him.

"There's nothing, Sammy. There's absolutely nothing."

Not if I can help it; Sam thought as Dean looked away silently telling Sam to go ahead and leave.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Cafeteria was quiet and nearly empty as Christina opened her eyes after minutes of slow deep breaths. She couldn't understand how she could call herself a hunter if every time she would loose a fellow hunter she would go into shock. A soft jingle slowly grew louder from her pocket as she looked down and pulled it out. The name U. Bobby appeared and Christina forced herself to take in another deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" She said her voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, kiddo. Haven't heard from ya in a while. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Bobby." Christina said taking a shaky sip of her cheap coffee. "Just at the hospital right now."

"Thought you said you were okay."

"I'm fine...It's...It's my brother who's in worse shape right now."

"Brother? What brother?"

The doors to the Cafeteria opened and Sam walked in looking around the empty room until he spotted Christina. "Bobby I'll tell you later. I got to go. Bye." As she hung up, Christina saw the look on Sam's face and knew that Dean was not in good shape.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as she stood up and walked to him.

"I'm alright." She said tossing the remaining of the coffee into the trash.

"Good, come with me." Sam said turning around and walking out of the room with Christina closely behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked having to jog to keep up with Sam as he speed walked to the Impala.

"Back to the hotel." He said opening the driver side door. "I'm finding a way to save Dean."


	24. Chapter 22

**Thank you all that have joined me in this journey. Thank you for NCSUPNATFAN who helped me with a small problem I had with part of this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thank you all again. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 22**

Christina was busy typing on Sam's computer as he called his contacts. When he talked his voice shook as he spoke to anyone that knew them. Even though she could only hear one side of the conversation, Christina knew the hunters he spoke to offered condolences on the news of Dean.

"Thanks, for your help. If you can think of something, just give me a call." Sam quickly hung up and hesitated for only a brief second before dialing another number. After a disappointing sigh Sam fought to keep his emotions in check before talking. "Hey, Dad. I hope you get this...uh...Dean he's...he's been hurt really bad and he needs you here." Christina froze when she could hear Sam's voice beginning to crack as tears silently fell from his eyes. "So Dad I hope you get this soon...Dean doesn't have much time."

Sam let out a sigh when he closed his phone setting it down on the table in front of him. He looked over at Christina who made eye contact with him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." Christina said leaning back in her chair.

"Keep searching." Sam said before picking up his cellphone when it jingled from a text he got. His face lit up as Christina turned and thought what to search for. "Look up Roy Le Grange." Sam said standing and looking over her shoulder.

Christina typed in "Roy Le Grange" and was surprised to see that it was a faith healer in the next town over. "A faith healer?" Christina asked looking back and saw the smiling face that Sam had. "You think he could save Dean?"

"We got to have faith." Sam said mentally memorizing the address that was on the screen.

"We also need to get Dean here." There was a soft knock on their hotel door and Sam walked up to it opening it up slowly. "Dean?" Christina spun in her chair and was surprised to see Dean was standing there, wearing some loose scrub pants and a dark blue jacket that he must have been given when he left the hospital.

"Dean, what on Earth are you doing here?" Christina asked jumping to her feet and helping her older brother to one of the beds.

"Not going to die in a hospital when there wasn't any hot nurses." Dean's joking humor was just as sick as how he looked. His sunken eyes and pale skin made it hard for Sam and Christina to take him seriously.

"Dean, we found you a specialist that could help you." Sam said for once smiling at seeing his older brother in position to be saved. At least he hoped.

"Why can't I just die?" Dean asked grumbling as Sam was helping him to stand up.

"Because, I know you're too damn stubborn to." Sam retorted grabbing the Impala keys while Christina grabbed the hotel key for when they returned.

**~DSCWIN~**

Rain splattered as Sam slowly traveled down the muddy gravelly road to a sight of a congregation of more then three hundred people gathered and talking animatedly before a large white tent that sat on the grounds of a large multistory Victorian.

"Christy, go and see if you can get us a seat." Sam said as he pulled to a stop, carefully stopping as to not jostle Dean. Christina nodded and quickly jumped out of the Impala's back seat and headed straight for the tent.

"I thought you were going to take me to see a Doctor." Dean grumbled, wincing when he stepped into a hidden hole. Sam was there at his side helping him get closer towards the tent.

"I said specialist." Sam corrected leading a limping Dean down the small well worn path and into the tent. People were clapping and humming hymns as Sam tried to search for his sister.

"Look at all these idiots." Dean said watching as people sat praying on pews.

"So it's idiotic that people have faith?" A woman's voice asked next to Dean. Dean turned his head and gave a sideways smile as a beautiful blond woman stood with an angelic smile and icy blue eyes.

"I'm just saying a lot of these folks really think this man can save them?" He asked even with Sam trying to pull him towards his sister who was waving to get Sam's attention.

"I believe he can." The woman said not extremely harshly but her words did have a slight chill in them. She spun around and disappeared into the crowd that excitedly gathered inside.

Sam and Dean made their way to the seat their sister had saved for them. As soon as they sat down a portable organ began to play an upbeat chord arrangement causing the people to clap and cheer as a man in his late forties was being lead in by a woman a few years younger. The gentleman wore large thick glasses making Dean roll his eyes.

"My flock, it is a joy to stand in front of you all." More cheers filled the tent while Christina leaned in so she could be heard by both Sam and Dean.

"That's Roy Le Grange." She said handing Sam a pamphlet with Roy's face on the front.

"So does it say he's a Hippocratic?" Dean asked quietly as the clapping started to die down.

"Oh there's a skeptic in our flock." Roy said smiling pointing in Dean's direction.

"I don't..." Dean stated feeling his sickly skin burn with embarrassment.

"Don't deny it." Roy said still smiling. "The thing about blind people...we got really good hearing. What's your name son?"

"Dean." Dean groaned feeling his chest start to burn making it hard for him to come up with a name.

"Well, why don't you come up Dean." Roy said before raising both of his hands in the air. "Give him a round of applause everyone."

Sam couldn't believe his luck as he helped Dean out of the pew and gave him a slight push towards the stage.

Dean stood next to Roy not wanting to get close to Roy as the blind man reached out towards him. With a soft nudge from Roy's Wife, Dean's face made contact with Roy's fingers. Soon Dean felt his legs grow weak as he fell to his knees.

"Pray brothers and sisters. May God bless Dean and make him whole."

"Amen!" The congregation said all together. Christina looked at Sam who looked back. Both of them quickly closed their eyes and began to pray for Dean to be healed.

"Pray! Pray brothers and sisters! Pray! Pray for Dean! Pray for him!" Roy's voice seemed to echo in Dean's head as his surroundings began to blur and the voices of the congregation blended together. But as Roy continued to chant Dean surroundings began to blend together until he was now in a world of colors and fog.

Sam and Christina could see as Dean's face began to pale even more as they had stopped praying when Roy stopped chanting. They watched as Dean slumped to his back as soon as Roy dropped his hands. Sam and Christina both rushed the stage. While Sam gently slapped Dean's face, Christina looked around seeing the cheering congregation before seeing something she didn't notice before. A tall Mortician looking man in a fine black suit stood on the other side of Roy. Christina blinked thinking her eyes were playing with her, and when she opened her eyes back up, she saw that the man was no longer there.

"He is healed!" Roy chanted waving his hand. "We have a miracle today!"

"Hallelujah!" The congregation cheered jumping and clapping.

Dean blinked some of the brightness that his eyes weren't used to before. Both Sam and Christina could tell his eyes looked more lively and his skin more healthy then when they first got there. As Dean made his way off the stage, the congregation cheered and shook Dean's hand while Dean was busy looking at Layla who looked as though she was loosing faith in Roy but Dean felt that she was loosing faith in something else.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean felt more comfortable when, after changing in some spare jeans tee headed towards the hospital to check to make sure he was in deed feeling better. After running some tests the Doctor came in looking quite surprised.

"Well, everything is as if nothing happened." He said looking down at the clipboard and reading the information. Sam and Christina smiled at each other seeing that they wouldn't be loosing their brother. But there was something in the Doctor's face that quickly distinguished their happiness.

"Is everything alright, Doc?" Dean asked also seeing the look in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor shook his head slowly then let out a small sigh. "I'm just thinking back to my last patient who, unfortunately didn't make it."

"What happened?" Sam asked as Dean slid off the examining table.

"A young man, about your age, suffered cardiac arrest and didn't make it. It was just tragic." The Doctor sighed again and gently slapped Dean on the shoulder. "But I'm happy that you were able to pull through."

Dean, Sam and Christina took turns shaking the Doctor's hand before they were left alone in the hospital room.

"I can't believe he managed to heal you Dean." Sam said a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's great." Dean grumbled already hating this feeling he was getting. "I have a hunch that this Roy character isn't quite who he says he is. Let alone about that death..." He looked at his two siblings. "Sam you go find out more about that young man that just died. Christy, why don't you head back to the hotel and see if something like this has happened before. As for me I'm going to pay the good faith healer a visit. Hopefully I'll be able to find out how he's getting the ability to heal people."

**~DSCWIN~**

While her brothers were off gathering information on Roy and the young man that mysteriously died the same day Dean was healed, Christina sat using Sam's laptop to try and find any information on Roy Le Grange while still searching for a clue as to what the man in the suit was. She felt like she had seen something like that as a child but couldn't put a name to it.

She glanced over to her left and saw the hunting journal from her father and grabbed her phone shooting a text to Dean. "May I look through Dad's journal? Want to see if he's has an idea." She only had to wait for a few seconds when her phone sent off a notice.

"Go ahead. Just be careful."

Christina set her phone down on the table she was using and picked up her father's journal. She marveled for only a few seconds seeing a set of initials in the bottom right corner. She shook her head needing to focus. Carefully flipping through the pages, Christina scanned each page with any kind of writing or picture but couldn't find anything on the creature she had seen.

She felt like she needed to reread the content believing she missed something in her skimming. So going back to the beginning she speed read the content on pages that were marked with a small 'M' in the top corner. As she read she figured the 'M' was for monster which was helpful. She carefully read each of the words feeling like she had seen his handwriting before.

She shook her head again upset that she was once again distracted by the calligraphy instead of the contents of the pages. She needed on finding out something. Picking up the journal she closed the cover roughly and tossed it on the bed. She opened up the web search and wrote in 'Suited, invisible people' and hit send not expecting much of a result. But when a few news articles popped up from the town nearby. Christina immersed herself in the reports and one of them stuck out.

"This is interesting." She said reading the news article carefully writing down key aspects and then going back to Roy Le Grange's website and found out a connection with the dates that coincide the deaths articles. "...fourteen year old girl...'Dad said he was being chased by a man in a suit. I couldn't see it'..." Christina grabbed a piece of paper and began to quickly write down what she was reading in case she wasn't able to find the article again.

After searching for another forty five minutes, Christina believed she had found out how Roy Le Grange was doing his miracles. Closing Sam's laptop and standing up Christina picked up her father's journal from the bed. Something fell on the floor and Christina felt her heart stop as it was a page from inside. She picked up the page and went pale as she searched through the journal to find where the page had come from. She began to panic as she saw the fresh tear on the edges and it dawned on her how it fell out. She had ripped a page and she knew that Dean and maybe Sam would be mad at her for ruining their father's journal. Her heart thumped in her ears as she read the page hoping it wasn't important in hunting. But soon the thumping stopped as she read the words.

"_December 19, 1990; __I found her. I found Christina. I'm happy she's alive and well with her new family. But the circumstances, I wish were better. A ghost nearly killed her and it makes me wonder 'what would happen if I couldn't get to her in time?' How could I live with myself knowing that my daughter's life was indeed in my hands? Mary must have been there making sure I was there at that time. I knew she was mine as I had recognized the birthmark on her ankle. I feel she would be safe now; even though the rest of us are being hunted by everything. Did I do the right thing by leaving her with her foster parents? Am I overthinking this?"_

Christina felt the page shake in her hands. Her father saved her life. Memories flooded inside her head as she remembered what had happened that cold December morning. She had been so close to her family and she didn't know it. They saved her life but left her with her foster parents. Christina reread the journal entry and felt something flicker in the pit of her stomach. Anger. She felt the anger of him leaving her once again when he she was his daughter. He left her instead of taking her with him.

Would he care about all the other creatures I saw after that day; she thought as she began to fold the piece of paper in her hands. Would he care about what my life was like after that day? Tears began to sting her eyes but the sound of the door being unlocked made her push down that anger that fury further in the pit of her stomach, close the journal and slid the piece of paper into her back pocket.

"Hey Christy," Dean said holding up a bag of fast food and set it on the table. "Hope you liked what I got ya. Did you find anything that might help us?"

"Y-Yeah." Christina said trying to keep that anger out of her voice. It's not their fault; she thought grabbing her scrap piece of paper. "Turns out there was several different people who died. A fourteen year old girl claimed her father was being chased by a man in a black suit. Get this he died on the same day as one of Roy Le Grange's faith healing."

"So we're looking at a ghost?" Sam asked reading the piece of paper impressed by all the dates.

"I've heard of a creature called a Reaper." Christina said thinking back to when she was a child. "A Reaper take souls who are ready to die. But one killing for a human is something I've never heard of."

"So we have to figure out how someone, like Roy, manages to control this Reaper. Who wants to sit in the crowd and see if they could find out?" Dean asked taking their dad's journal out of his sister's hands before sitting on the bed and opening it up.

"I'll go." Christina said quickly afraid of Dean's anger if he were to spot anything missing from inside. "I'm getting a little cabin fever and need to get out and stretch my legs."

"Alright, here." Dean pried out his keys to his Impala and tossed them towards Christina. "Don't scratch her."

Christina smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Dean. I won't." She turned quickly, grabbing her bag of food and left the hotel happy to be given something to take her mind off of current events.


	25. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry my readers for the lateness of this chapter. Between the Christmas Holiday and my kids being sick I was pulled in all different directions. I hope the long wait has made this chapter, worth it. Please enjoy and hope to be doing better until to finish the remaining couple of episodes before the three Winchester siblings are reunited with their father. Thank you for all your continued support! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 23**

The sky was overcast and the rain had stopped when Christina pulled to a stop a few feet away from the other travelers that had come. She felt a little out of place as she wasn't there to be healed but to observe. She continued to sit in the Impala watching as people began to pile inside the large tent before stepping out. A cold chill ran through her as she walked down the small rock path.

"This man is a fake!" A lone protester screamed as people ignored as they walked inside. "He's not a true healer. God is the only one that can heal!"

Christina stopped a few yards away and watched as the protester started to hand out pamphlets with the word 'fraud' over the face of Roy Le Grange. Christina wondered if he had always been there, as she couldn't remember when they came earlier. She looked at the house, as the front door closed and Roy and his wife headed for the tent. Christina quickly rushed inside and stood in the back just as Roy had made it to the stage.

As soon as the first person was brought up to the stage, Christina looked down at her watch. As Roy stood with one hand on the head of the congregation the other was out waiting for someone to grab hold of it. Christina's eyes widened as the reaper slowly appeared grabbing hold of Roy's hand. The member of the congregation that was being healed let out a surprised gasp as his once pale skin began to color again. Soon the Reaper turned and slowly walked out of the tent near the back while the entirety of the tent began to cheer and clap as once again Roy's magical touch saved another.

Christina knew her brothers wanted answers but she needed to search for the Reaper herself wanted to see where it was coming from. She walked out of the tent to follow where she had seen the Reaper move and hoped that she was able to follow. She rounded the corner but bumped into Roy's wife who was putting something into her shirt.

"My goodness, child," she said trying to calm herself down. "What on Earth are you doing wondering about?"

"Sorry." Christina stammered her eyes were glancing around trying to catch a glimpse of the Reaper. "I thought I saw someone come this way, Mrs. Le Grange."

"Please call me Sue Ann." Sue Ann forced a smile as she pushed past heading back to the stage. "Are you here to be healed?"

"No, my brother was. His name was Dean." Sue Ann nodded. "Well, I wanted to say thank you for what you have done."

"Not at all, my dear. We are doing God's work and healing the sick. Now if you excuse me I need to help my husband off the stage. Please come by tonight."

"I'll see if we can." Christina said before walking away passed the protester who waved a pamphlet in her face, which she grabbed without much thought. She walked quickly until she made it to the Impala and slid inside. She didn't know why her heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she stood there next to Sue Ann. She jumped when she heard her cellphone go off and had to calm down her voice when she saw it was Dean calling her.

"Hey you on your way back?" Dean asked sounding concerned for her safety.

"Yeah...just got back in the car," She said as she turned over the engine and slowly moved out of her parking spot. "What's going on?"

"We found a connection and need you here pronto." Dean let out a small growl and she hoped he wasn't made at her.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." She trembled feeling the ripped out piece of paper that still sat inside her back pocket. She excelled quickly watching as the protester continued to protest outside the tent while people slowly began exiting the tent.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina pulled up to the hotel and parked and turned off the car. She sat there staring at the steering wheel wondering if she could come clean with the piece of paper but a soft rapping on the window made her jump a little.

"Hurry get in the back." Dean said making Christina act quickly wondering how he managed to get to the door without her seeing him. She climbed in the back seat and Dean quickly stared his car. She wondered why she came all the way there when they could have easily taken a cab but she didn't want to voice her opinion.

"So what's the connection you found?" She asked as Dean pulled in reverse and started the trip back to Le Grange's homestead once again.

"Everyone that has died crossed paths with the Le Granges back in the day. Before Roy lost his eyesight." Sam stated.

"Crossed paths?" Christina asked gripping the door handle as Dean took a sharp turn outside of town.

"They all had some kind of falling out with the Le Granges. Everyone who has died did something to them that made them use a Reaper, as you call it, to perform the miracles." Dean stated speeding up and passing some slower traffic. "We looked on the website, they're going to perform another healing tonight, and we think we know who it's going to be?"

"Let me guess a protester who keeps slandering the Le Granges' great name?" Christina asked handing Sam the pamphlet the protester had given her.

"Gold star for her." Dean chuckled nodding as he sped up even more. "So once we get there, Sam you're going be searching for the Alter that the Le Granges have up for the Reaper while Christina you try and protect the protester while I try and stop the healing." Sam and Christina nodded as Dean gripped his steering wheel tighter in his hands.

**~DSCWIN~**

The tent was lit up showing up like a beacon of warmth and welcoming as Dean, Sam and Christina pulled up and parked a few yards away. The three Winchesters silently left the car not wanting to draw unwanted attention as Christina spotted the Protester off near some RVs and headed that way. Sam quickly headed towards the house while Dean headed for the tent.

Dean entered into the back of the tent to find Roy already up on the stage. He looked around until he found a small pile of straw in the corner and headed towards it when Roy quieted down the congregation.

"Layla?" Roy called out. "Layla, your patience is about to be fulfilled."

Dean felt his stomach clench as he remembered the young woman from before. He remembered when he headed back from talking with Roy he had found out Layla had a terminal brain tumor. He felt torn as he watched her bright smiling face get lead up to the stage. He wanted to see her get healed but he also couldn't let Roy kill another person. Taking out his lighter, he headed towards the straw pile and flicked it once spouting a small orange flame and set the straw on fire.

"Fire!" He screamed making those close to him turn around and begin to panic.

Screams and smoke was Dean's cue to head out of the tent. But as soon as he stepped out, the crowd slowly calmed down as some of the stronger people that were able to stomp the fire out before it got out of controlled. Dean felt strangely useless as he now needed to figure out how to stop this healing from happening and saving another innocent person.

"Dean!" Christina's voice drifted from the parked cars that were nearby and he felt something fall in the pit of his stomach as he could hear she was calling for help. "Dean!"

***DSCWIN***

Sam checked over his shoulder before grabbing a rock and breaking the lock that was wrapped around the handles of a storm cellar. He made his descent and was surprised to see a kind of altar up against the wall. He moved closer, checking over his shoulder as he walked to make sure nobody was behind him, and stopped at the altar looking at everything that was placed on top. A news article read of when Roy Le Grange had a tumor that took his eye sight and that his wife, Sue Ann, had tried praying for God for a miracle. Sam kept speed reading finding information about how when Roy not only was healed but was able to heal those that needed healed.

"It's not Roy." Sam said looking at all the news articles. "It's the wife."

Sam turned around to head out when he was stopped by Sue Ann Le Grange herself. She was gripping something around her neck and staring hard at Sam.

"I thought you of all people would be accepting of what I had done." She dropped her hand showing a locket that now rested just below her collarbone. "I'm making sure those that need to be saved will be, and those that don't deserve it...well you know the rest."

Sam blinked back his astonishment as Sue Ann turned around to head up the stairs of the storm cellar. "You're not going to get away with this!" Sam cried out after her trying to get to the stairs. "My siblings are going to stop this."

"Not unless I have any say." she said then began to mumble something that Sam couldn't understand. The doors to the cellar slowly shut tight and Sam could Sue Ann place something in between the handles making Sam stuck inside.

Sam tried to push it open but after a few minutes of effort, the doors wouldn't budge making Sam let out a exhausted sigh.

"Dean!" Christina's screams, though slightly muffled, made something burn in Sam's stomach. "Dean!" Sam couldn't allow his sister to be used by the Reaper as Sue Ann must have changed targets. He pressed his shoulder and pushed hard using his long legs as leverage until he felt the doors give way sending him to the ground for a few minutes.

***DSCWIN***

Christina headed towards the parked RVs and knew that she was asked to head there. She watched as her brothers split up, Dean heading towards the packed tent while Sam headed towards the house, leaving her to follow the protester who was sneaking around. She moved quickly wanting to find him before someone finds her and blocks her opportunity to save him.

She moved past some parked RVs jumping slightly at a dog who barked inside one trailer before she moved on knowing that the dog couldn't do anything to her. Except many alert security if they were walking by.

Christina heard someone walking behind her and she quickly moved keeping herself smaller as two men walked by and looked at the dog inside the trailer. She concluded they owned the trailer and wanted to see what had spooked their pet.

She spotted the protester running looking over his shoulder obviously scared about something that was following him. She moved after him as she noticed the Reaper stalking him paying no attention to Christina as he walked past. The protester stumbled falling onto the ground allowing the Reaper to easily gain up on him.

Christina rushed past the Reaper and stood in front of the protester to look the Reaper in the cold dead eyes. "Leave him alone!" She screamed giving the protester time to get to his feet and now stand moving back behind Christina. "I can see you. I'm not going to let you kill him."

The Reaper blankly stared at Christina before slowly looking back at the protester. The Reaper took a step towards the protester reaching his long arm beside her head wanting to grab the protester. Christina lifted her arms and pressed on the Reaper's chest making it look confused as it may have never been touched that way. It locked eyes on her and wouldn't leave her line of sight.

"Oh, no." Her voice shook. "Dean!" She screamed hoping her brother would hear her and come to help her. "Dean!"

The Reaper tilted its head slightly to the side before reaching over to touch Christina's forehead.

Christina took a step back getting out of reach. The Reaper tilted its head once again looking at her with predatory eyes. It watched as Christina continued to back up before bumping into a car and panicked as she had nowhere to go.

"Christy!" Dean yelled running towards her ran right past the Reaper and grabbed her arm. "Come on let's go!"

"It's right there Dean!" Christina said pointing as his appearance only gave her a split second to react but now they were both trapped. "It's right in front of us."

Dean trained his eyes on the area in front of him but could not see anything. He believed Christina despite feeling she was hiding something. He slowly pushed Christina to the side and began to gently push her away. "Is he still in front of us?"

Christina nodded as she looked behind her and tugged on Dean's arm. "We have an opening."

"Run!" Dean screamed pushing his sister towards the opening and running right behind her as the Reaper slowly appeared in front of him. "Oh shit..." Christina turned around to run to help Dean but he shot her a look that told her to save herself. That he needed to go down like it should have back when he was harmed on their hunt.

The Reaper glanced down at Dean who stood, his eyes boring straight in the Reaper's, and reached out to touch Dean's face. The Reaper watched as Dean's face turned grey and his eyes began to cloud over much like the other victims that crossed paths. Dean didn't struggle as he kept his now colorless eyes trained on the Reaper before he was dropped to the ground.

Dean let out a gasp as he landed on the ground before watching as the Reaper slowly turned and walked towards the tent of people. Christina slid besides her brother to make sure he was alright before watching as the Reaper disappeared around the back side of the tent. One scream filled the night air before going silent. Dean and Christina both watched as Sam walked around the corner before nodding, signalling that the Reaper was gone.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean absently pushed his once folded clothes inside his duffel bag when there was a soft knock on the door. He turned and looked at Sam who walked up and slowly pulled it open. Layla stood there with a smile on her face and Sam welcomed her inside. Dean turned around and Layla's smile stayed even though he could see the hurt in them.

"I got to go put my bag in the trunk." Sam said walking out the door before Dean could stop him from leaving.

"You got a lot of people who love you." Layla said as she sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean slowly dropped next to her his eyes staring at the floor instead of looking into her eyes again. "I can see you feel guilty," Layla told him gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to tell you, don't."

"But it should have been you that was healed and not me." Dean's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I've accepted death, Dean." Layla said with a brave smile. "As much as it's going to hurt my mother, she has accepted my fate too."

"She shouldn't have to accept it, Layla." Dean said looking up at the woman he only met only a few brief time in his life "She should be celebrating the fact she still has her daughter."

"Then what about your siblings?" Layla asked her voice once again calm. "It's alright for them to suffer because you went out the way you wanted to? God has something planned for you, Dean. My time on Earth, may have been limited but I lived my life more then you will ever be. Though my prayers for a cure were never answered I do believe the prayers of your siblings were."

Dean watched as Layla gently touched Dean's shoulder and stood to leave. She made it clear to him that she was not angry at him. That his life was once again saved because of love from his siblings.

"Layla wait." Dean stood up stopping Layla from leaving the door. "I'll be praying for you."

Layla smiled and hugged Dean before looking at him in the eyes. "My that's a miracle." She said before walking out of the room.

Dean waited for a few minutes before quickly finishing up his packing and looked around the hotel room. He let out a hard sigh as he was happy to be leaving this town but also wished he wasn't. He knew his siblings meant well and were only trying to save him, but he believed he should have died in that hospital room.

Dean opened the door that lead out to the hallway and saw Christina talking with Layla after Layla handed her something. Dean watched as the two women hug and the confused look on Christina's face as Layla walked away head held high and proud. Christina stared down the hallway before turning slightly and stared at Dean. Dean saw the small silver glint of a necklace chain fall in between her fingers.

"What's that?" Dean asked adjusting his hold on his duffel.

"Her necklace," Christina said looking up at Dean. "She said, she wanted to make sure you remembered your promise to pray." She looked up at Dean and then shrugged. "She then hugged me and left without much. It was really weird."

"So is our life." Dean nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." Dean walked by his younger sister before hearing a small gasp and a soft thud behind him. Turning around he saw that Christina was on the ground on her hands and knees her arms shaking. "Christy, you okay?" He asked dropping to her side.

"Just got dizzy all of a sudden." Christina said slowly shaking her head before looking up at her brother and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

Dean gave his sister an unsure look before giving in and helping her to her feet. "Come on then. Let's get out of here."


	26. Chapter 24

**This is a John chapter. I felt I needed to give him some light to shine before he gets reunited with his children. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Only a few more chapters then this book will be over. **

**Update*: as one of my readers has pointed out John having that heart episode wouldn't have him up so fast. So this is just me rewriting things to make it move smoother and give the readers more information. **

**Chapter 24**

John knew something was wrong when he felt the stickiness of Saliva on the back of his neck. His fingers gripped the handle of his silver dagger dipped in lamb's blood and sent it behind him while simultaneously rolling out of the way. His body groaned in his advanced age but he knew he could handle one Djinn. He was lucky the knife found it's mark in the creature's neck making the creature let out a choked scream before falling and jerking on the ground. John slowly climbed to his feet and took a hesitant step towards it. He knew that when a monster is at its most vulnerable, it becomes the most dangerous.

The Djinn's eyes locked on John's before it gave one last choked cry before shuddering and falling still. John kicked a nearby rock and watched it bounce off the Djinn's face. He took another uneasy step until he reached down and pulled the knife out of the Djinn's neck. Darkened blood began to pool beneath the body. He looked around, glad that nobody was in the abandoned library except for the severely weak young woman who was pale and breathing heavily in a chair that John had helped her in. He only wished he could have found the other two before they were too long gone to be saved. But he was sure to have collected their bodies in order to give them a decent burial and did not think it best for the innocent lives be burned with the monster's body.

John, after checking on the young woman, grabbed hold of his jerrycan of gasoline and doused the body of the Djinn. The young woman weakly looked up and shook as the lack of blood was now beginning to affect her.

"Come here," John said helping the young woman up to her feet with his arm resting just around her waist to give her the best support possible. "It's going to be okay." He told her as he walked past the downed Djinn. John pulled out a book of matches and skillfully lit one which lit the full book. He tossed the book making the gasoline light up quickly. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"What...'as 'hat...?" The young woman asked her voice weak as John walked out of the now smoking building. The smell of the smoke mixing with the smell of the mold covered books made John hold his breath not enjoying the scent.

"Just a very bad man." John said seeing his truck still parked out in front of the library. "Easy does it. We'll get you someplace warm and safe."

"Thank...you..." the young woman moaned while slumping in John's arms.

"It's my pleasure." John said seeing the young woman slowly slipping into unconsciousness. John hoped the young woman would make it to the hospital and not join the two other bodies in the back of his truck. He glanced at the young woman and felt his breath get caught in his throat. The young woman, thought younger then his daughter by a couple of years, made John see her as that scared six year old when he first met her. He peeled out of the back of the library's parking lot when he heard sirens blaring coming down the streets. He managed to sneak past the cruisers as the firemen worked to try and keep the fire from spreading to any nearby trees or buildings.

The first stop John made was to the hospital where he carefully set the young woman in a wheel chair that was left outside and rushed her in.

"Please help her! I found her on the side of the street barely alive." He said catching a few nurses' attention. "She lost a lot of blood." He informed them as they came in to check on her.

Her small movements and glossy eyed glances made the nurses take her to the back of the hospital, leaving John to turn and head back outside to figure out what to do with the two deceased bodies in the back of his truck. He never liked leaving bodies laying around like trash. He also knew how it would look if someone were to stumble on the bodies.

John took a sigh and walked back inside the hospital and grabbed hold of another nurse. "I have something else but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"What do you mean, Sir?" The Nurse asked as John lead her outside to his truck.

"There were three of them. Two of them were deceased when I found the third barely alive. I gathered the other two so that the families can be notified."

The Nurse's face paled a slightly as she watched John pull down the tail gate to show the two bodies wrapped tightly in blankets. "Oh my god..." The Nurse said covering her mouth in shock.

"Please, understand I wanted to save them all. But these two died shortly after I found them." John was vague in the statement not wanting to draw attention himself towards people.

The Nurse nodded and walked inside pushing an empty gurney. She then helped John with the two bodies before watching the mysterious man get into his car and drove away.

**~DSCWIN~**

John wasted no time in getting his things packed up and tossed in his truck. He needed to get out of town and rejoin his children. He needed to be with them and hopefully to see that they were all doing alright. Something started to ache in his left arm and he grabbed hold of his arm and began to massage it as it was sudden and unexpected.

The ache in his left arm soon dulled away allowing John to grab his belongings and left the hotel room. He tossed his bag inside the back of his truck before walking around to the driver side. As he opened the door pain exploded inside his chest, causing him to clutch the front of his shirt. His knees buckled sending him to the parking lot. Someone screamed before John's eyes closed and everything went silent.

**~DSCWIN~**

The air was stale when John opened his eyes in what he felt had been just a couple of minutes. The thin blanket that wrapped around him barely gave him any kind of heat. He flinched when he felt something pull on his arm and he could see there was a needle in the back of his hand. His eyes glided up following the line to see it was attached to a saline drip. John looked around the room seeing he was alone and quickly pulled the needle out of his hand and took off all the attachments that were on his chest. There was a slight beeping sound before it went quiet. John expected to see nurses running in checking on him but when none showed up John went in search for his clothes.

It wasn't until John was found his clothes in a small cabinet in his room that a nurse showed up and rushed to his side. It had been the same nurse he had brought the young woman in earlier.

"Mr. Jikowski, you shouldn't be getting dressed." Her voice was soothing but on the verge of hysterics and she gently pulled the clothes out of his hand and lead him back into his bed.

"I have to get going." John said his mind focused on leaving. "Why am I here in the first place?"

"You don't remember?" The nurse asked wrapping a blood pressure cuff on John's shoulder. She saw him shake his head slowly as if he was embarrassed he didn't remember. "You had a minor heart attack."

John couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been healthy has a horse at his last physical, three years ago. "I can't stay here. I need to get out."

"Sir, there's no reason for you to be leaving. You're not in any trouble." John looked confused at the nurse as she kept working on him. "Besides, you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous for the next couple of days."

"I just had a minor heart attack. I'll be fine." John said trying to get back up. "I'll be fine."

"You also hit your head on the asphalt."

John finally felt the pain behind his eyes and he reluctantly sat back into his bed. "Concussion?" He asked.

"No. But we had to make sure. Here, take these." The nurse handed him two small blue pills in a small clear cup. Shooting back the pills John took the glass of water and shot that back as well. "Someone wants to say thank you, I'll be right back."

John watched as the nurse quickly left his room. He adjusted in his bed as he already could feel the pills he took was already taking away the pain in the back of his head. A small woman came in with tears streaming down her face. John was confused as she came in and sat down beside him and gently taking his hand in hers.

"Th-Thank you..." the woman's English was broken and had a slight Hispanic dialect to it. "You...brought daughter home."

"Was she a survivor?" John asked slowly.

The woman shook her head slowly as more tears came down her cheeks. "You brought daughter home. But I no mad." John frowned as he took the woman's hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." John said and the woman smiled softly.

"Please take." The woman reached into her large black purse and pulled out her wallet.

John quickly shook his head already regretting when the pain returned.

"Please." The woman held out a few dollar bills and John closed her hand around them.

"No thank you. I don't deserve it." John looked into the woman's deep set brown eyes and felt terrible.

The woman sniffed and after setting the money on John's lap she quickly left. John opened his mouth to call out to her but the woman had already disappeared. John looked down at the few crumpled bills and let out a sigh. He needed to get out of that hospital. Even if he wasn't supposed to. He needed to get away from the guilt he now felt.

**~DSCWIN~**

John quietly made his way out of the room barely missing the nurses and making it to the stairs. He didn't trust the elevator. When he reached the lobby John stopped. The young woman he had saved sat on a chair, a thin blanket wrapped around her body. He looked around seeing if there was a nurse around but his thoughts were not on if there was a nurse around, but how the young girl was out of her room. As he walked closer her head slowly turned and her eyes fell on his. John tried to smile but the girl didn't wait as she walked over and wrapped her weak arms around him.

"I'm so sorry..." her voice whimpered as John looked confused down at her. "Doctors were talking about you. They said you had a heart attack...It's because of me wasn't it?"

"Oh, no." John said shaking his head trying to keep his voice down as he didn't want to be back in his room. "It's not your fault. I'm just getting older. Things like this happen all the time for people my age." John said failing at trying to keep the young girl from worrying about him. "Listen I have to get out of here. Did they say where my truck was at?"

The girl slowly shook her head. "Will that thing...get me?" She asked her voice shaking with fear.

"That one creature will not. But I'm not saying you're never going to experience another monster. Chances are you just might. But if that happens, give this number a call. If I don't answer then call my son. You can hear it on my voicemail."

The girl smiled and thank John for the card. John watched as she turned and meandered across the floor and into a small waiting room. Inside an older couple smiled and carefully wrapped their arms around her. John now knew why the girl was in the Lobby instead of her hospital room. It was his cue to leave the building and to find his truck before someone were to discover his stash of weapons.

**~DSCWIN~**

John couldn't believe his luck when he discovered his truck still in the hotel's parking lot. John walked into the front office to pay for his extra night before climbing into his truck. He needed to leave, make up for his lost time in the hospital. The area around John slowly changed from city to open highways as he drove in a random direction. He felt as though he was being pulled in every which way until he stopped in Nashville Tennessee. The hairs on the back of John's neck stood up as he pulled up to a small motel and paid for a room. Something wasn't right about this place as John looked around for the nearest bar. He had to find out what was going on and felt the bar scene would be the best bet.

John entered the establishment with sideways glances from the other patrons but soon was ignored allowing the hunter to move and take a seat at the bar. He shot a quick scan of the place before the bar tender, a man that looked to be in his forties walked over and tossed his washcloth over his right shoulder.

"What would it be?" He asked John sticking a toothpick in between his teeth.

"Jack on the rocks." John said with a casual glance up and down the bar trying to push out his hunter senses for any hidden dangers. He tossed down a credit card he knew was recently activated and sat back watching as the bartender took the card to set it to the side. After the bartender had set John's drink in front of him the bartender simply walked down to the other end to help the two men that barely acknowledge John's presence.

The bartender set the small glass of amber liquid with ice in front of John who picked up and took a long swig.

"That's what I've been telling him." The door opened letting in two men who looked more biker then the bar's other occupants. "The Winchester kids are taking down creatures left, right and center." John tensed slightly at the conversation and held steady by sipping more of his drink. "So we're planning on taking them out." The voice dropped volume making John lean in slightly to catch every word. "We're planning a trap for those kids. Take out the youngest first then end with the oldest."

"How are we supposed to trap those kids?" The other man asked shooting the bartender a thank you smile.

"By making it seem we're the victims that need help. They'll drop their guard and boom, no more Winchester kids."

John trembled knowing that there was a price on his kids' heads. He wanted to but in to ask why his kids but couldn't just in case these creatures sitting next to him took out these innocents in the bar.

"What about their dad?" The second voice asked after taking a swig from his drink. "What if he finds out about this?"

"Their old man is dead and buried in some unmarked grave. I heard he suffered a heart attack back in Wisconsin. We have a clear path to those kids."

The second voice sighed as John caught him shaking his head slightly. "I don't know man. It seems pretty risky. I mean, what if we can't get them to drop their guard? Then what?"

"Then we slit their throats at night. All at the same time." The first voice had a sneer to his voice making John tremble with anger.

Nobody is going to hurt my kids; he thought finishing his drink and caught the bartender's attention. "Another one please. And a round for everyone in this room." The four other people plus the two besides John let out a cheer as they quickly ordered their drinks. The two moved over and took a side of John.

"That was very generous of you sir." The one on John's left stunk of chew and whiskey. "Don't think I ever caught your name."

"Never gave it." John said with an exaggerated slur to his voice. "Names Darrell. Darrell Jikowski. Was feeling quite generous as I'm meeting new friends."

"You know Darrell you seem like a great guy." One of the two men said grabbing John's shoulder and giving it a little shake. "Why don't you come with us and hang for a while. You may be of some use to us."

John fought to punch the man in the throat as his face twisted in a forced smile. "That would be great." John said layering another layer of drunken slur.


	27. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry for the very late update. I had other obligations that I had to take care of. But I hope this chapter is good, and worth the wait. Only a few more chapters and we'll be meeting back up with John with the kids.**

**Chapter 25**

John sat quietly in the front seat of the truck, the two men had dragged him into. the only weapon he had was a bullet with only three bullets in the clip. He felt as though his luck was running out.

So much for getting back with my kids; John thought sensing the truck he was in began to slow down. Dean, Sam I'm sorry for what I had done to you growing up. John thought as he was gently pulled out of the vehicle. The cool night air stung John's face making him stumble slightly on the uneven ground.

"This will be perfect." One of the voices said making John get a quick layout of the land. "Hey Darrell how silly do you feel right now?"

John had enough the charade as he turned to face them. "What do you have against my kids anyways?" John asked a question he had felt he needed to have asked back at the bar where he had his truck and weapons.

The two looked at one another before back at John. "Hey Jikowski you still drunk? You said your last name was-"

"My name is John Winchester." John said his eyes dark with protective rage. "I'm going to ask again. What do you have against my kids?"

The two men's once happy appearances shifted to hostile in a matter of seconds. John pulled out his weapon and held it at his side. Wanting to make sure he knew what he was dealing with.

"Answer me damn you!" John screamed tired of how much he had been played with since leaving the hospital.

"Why do you hunt John?" one of them asked his voice lowered with a slick voice that made John shiver. "Is it revenge? I bet you would do anything or listen to anyone if they knew what you wanted more importantly who you wanted."

John froze. Did they know who I was from the start; he thought trying to keep the surprise and desperation to know from his face. "You knew all this time and just kept it until by chance I'd show up?"

Dark smirks spread across the men's face as one of them moved slowly to stand behind John. John shifted his body so that his back wasn't exposed to them.

"We knew you who you were the minute we laid eyes on you." One of them said. "What kind of man, drunk or sober, goes with two guys he doesn't know."

John growled as he saw the two men take a step towards him. "So you're wanting to trap my kids for revenge?" The slight nod made John take a step back narrowly being missed by one of the men. The hairs stood on the back of John's neck as he came face to face with two upset werewolves. "If revenge you want. Come and get me!"

He gripped his gun tight as he waited to see who attacked first. It was a surprise when they both attacked at once landing hard on John. Closing his eyes, John wished for a quick death but he felt his hand raise up out of instinct and fired two of last rounds; one in each.

Silence was all John heard for a few minutes before the noise of crickets began again. He pushed the two dead weights off of him and slowly climbed to his feet. He looked down at the two bodies that he had taken down and felt a cold chill run down his spine. Even though he was on what looked like a back road he felt exposed. Grabbing an arm each, John dragged them both back to the truck and tossed them into the bed.

**~DSCWIN~**

John stood watching as the truck he had commandeered burned quietly in a back alley. He had picked the spot to be able to dispose of the two bodies by setting them back inside the vehicle and then lighting it on fire. As soon as the flames died away and only the skeletal remains of the truck stayed, John hoofed it back to the bar for his truck. His mind was racing with how close he was to loosing his own life. His body shuddered a the thought of his kids not knowing what had happened. How they would react to seeing him sprawled out on a slab at in a coroner.

He shook his head hating that his mind traveled down that path for so long. Seeing his truck still in the parking lot John quietly climbed inside and pulled out anxious to put the city behind him. His mind was buzzing with what the two men had said right before he was attacked.

He was nearly done with all the monster hunting as he sped out of town. He needed a place where his questions wouldn't leave him to a death trap.

**~DSCWIN~**

Two hundred miles away Dean, Sam and Christina were in the middle of hunt themselves in a small Missouri town. The town had lost three important people of the community, one of them was the father of Dean's ex flame, a girl by the name of Cassie.

Sam and Dean were standing near a lake's edge while they looked out into the dark water beneath them. A bulldozer and long chain sat idling near the water's edge. Dean held onto a long piece of rope while a chain jingled repeatedly as it was dragged underneath the surface.

"You think she's okay down there?" Dean asked looking around and rubbing his hands. He hated how mother nature would throw a monkey wrench and bring the cold down around them. "How long has she been down there?"

"About two minutes, Dean." Sam said shining a flashlight on the water. "But I'm sure she's fine. You have the safety rope in case of an emergency."

Bubbles began to break the surface and Sam and Dean rushed closer to the water holding out towels and blankets. A head broke the surface and coughing and sputtering filled the night air.

"I want to kill both of you!" Came the empty threat as Christina quickly stood up and rushed towards them. She was instantly wrapped in the towels and blankets by her two brothers before she shivered as she rushed to the Impala which was idling near by and the heat was turned on full blast.

"I hope she got that chain hooked up." Dean said as he hopped into the bulldozer.

"I think she hopes so too." Sam said seeing as Christina had blocked the windows with the towels and blankets.

The car started to rock a little as she changed into dryer clothes, as she was only wearing a swimsuit she had purchased earlier that day. After a few minutes the rocking stopped as Dean began to slowly back up the bulldozer. Sam watched as the chain slowly was pulled taunt. They watched in amazement as the chain was indeed properly tied down even when the only source of light was a small beamed flashlight and only knew about the location from Dean's ex's mother.

Sam and Dean were happy when they pulled the truck completely until it stopped at the edge of the late where it was found in. They each grabbed salt and gasoline when they moved over towards the driver's door. Sam reached out and pulled but the door wouldn't budge.

Dean walked to the passenger side and tried it. The door swung open letting the truck load of water and something looking like twisted twigs splashed onto the ground at Dean's feet.

Sam walked over and shone his flashlight on the pile at his older brother's feet. "There's the bones." he said making Dean give him a 'thank you captain obvious' look. Dean turned once he heard the doors to his car slam shut as Christina quickly rushed to them.

"Warm enough?" Dean said shooting her a look with his flashlight.

"Just fine thanks." Christina returned glaring at her older brother. "Find anything to set on fire?" She asked making Sam look up at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked looking hurt he was being accused of something.

"She's just like you." He said before picking up their jerrycan of gasoline from next to the bull dozer.

"I take offense to that." Dean said grabbing the salt and began to pour it over the remains.

"Are we sure it's going to burn?" Christina asked handing Dean her lighter. "I mean it's been under water for at least twenty years."

"It will burn." Dean said watching as the gasoline lit up. After a few minutes, Christina noticed that there was a trail heading towards the truck as well.

"Burning the truck?" She asked and Dean nodded wordlessly. "Why?"

"Why not? You just never know when it comes down to it. Might as well cover all the bases. Just like good hunters should." Dean smirked at his sister who rolled her eyes just like Sam did when Dean said something their dad would say.

It was a miracle that the truck lit up as it did. Sam quickly gathered the gasoline and salt while Dean hopped on the bulldozer he had swiped and drove it back to where he found it, which thankfully wasn't too far.

**~DSCWIN~**

Cassie's family home was still lit up as she stood waiting for the Winchesters to arrive back. Her eyes scanned the dark empty streets until she heard the sound of the Impala racing up from the woods. It pulled to a stop and the three Winchesters climbed out after turning off the engine.

"Is it taken care of?" Cassie asked as the three walked up the steps.

"Should be." Dean said giving Cassie a smile that actually reached his eyes. "Have you seen anything before we came back?"

"Nothing. But my mom hasn't gotten home yet, so I'm getting nervous."

"She could be using a different route." Sam said with a shrug.

"Maybe but we should drive out just in case." Dean said seeing the worry in Cassie's eyes. "Everyone back in the car."

**~DSCWIN~**

Everyone had their eyes searching for any sign for Cassie's mom. As they drove headlights appeared behind them.

"Dean," Christina said looking through the back window. "Christine's redneck cousin is right behind us."

"That's impossible." Dean said as he stepped on the gas. "Everyone hold on!" Dean turned quickly in the street until he was facing the opposite direction and stopped. "Sonovabitch..." Dean sighed as he wad indeed looking at the truck that he and his siblings had just lit up, was stopped facing them as well.

"I have an idea." Sam said quickly. "Go down that road."

Dean didn't hesitate as he could hear the roar of the truck. As Dead peeled out of his standstill and headed down the side street that Sam had pointed out, Christina was watching as the truck spun its wheels and roared after them.

"It's following us." Christina said.

"I can see that already." Dean grumbled spinning his wheel when Sam pointed to another road. "This is a dead end!" Dean growled when the small yellow sign as but he kept driving as the truck was following close behind him.

"I know. You need to stop in exactly a mile and seven tenths." Sam said his voice steady. Dean glanced at his brother before looking down at his odometer. He slowly saw the numbers tick by until he reached the desired marker. "Get us turned around, and stop right at that spot."

"Are you sure about this?" Dean said doing as he was told.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to work." Sam said as Dean pulled around and stopped in between a broken down fence.

"Pretty sure?" Dean asked his eyes starting to grow wide. "What if it doesn't?"

Sam was quiet as he shrugged. "Too late to think about that." He said.

Dean looked up and all four passengers saw the truck had stopped just at the top of the road. "Sam?" Dean called as they heard the truck roar and start to fly down the road.

"Don't move Dean." Sam said.

All four passengers braced themselves for the inevitable crash. The seconds ticked slowly by and everyone was getting nervous until the truck's roar vanished suddenly.

Dean slowly looked up and saw empty roads in front of him. He quickly checked to see if his heart was still beating and left the car to see if there was any damage to her frames. When there wasn't any damages Dean let out a large sigh of relief.

The other three doors opened as Sam, Christina and Cassie climbed out. Christina and Cassie walked towards burned ruins as Sam joined Dean on the hood.

"Glad that worked." Sam said sighing which made Dean turn and look at him with narrow green eyes.

"You mean that you had no idea it was going to work?" Dean asked his voice breaking in trying to control the anger that started to build in his chest. "What if that didn't work?"

"Like I said it was too late to think of it." Sam walked away to join the two girls that were talking next to the building.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean shook his head as he glanced back at his siblings and Cassie. Something inside flipped inside him and he started to wonder if this was telling him that he and Cassie had the opportunity for another chance.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

With a failed attempted to rekindle his previous relationship with Cassie, Dean loaded up his brother and sister into the car and drove off. After driving for three hours, the Winchesters stopped in a one horse town and stopped to sleep in a motel.

Sam began to twist and moan in his sleep as a nightmare played in his head. He saw a man inside a classic blue sports car pull inside his garage and turn off his vehicle. As the door to the garage closed the doors locked trapping the man inside. Despite yelling and kicking at the door he couldn't escape. Sam let out a strangled cry as he saw the car turn over and his keys stuck inside the ignition. He heard the man screaming as the Carbon Monoxide began to slowly suffocate him as he tried to open the garage door by pressing on the remote; but the remote seemed to have died and wasn't working.

Sam could see the fear in the man's eyes as he saw the time on the dashboard read three thirteen in the morning. Slowly the man's cries vanished as he finally succumbed to the invisible poison.

Sam straight up gasping as his felt like it was about to be ripped to shreds. He looked over at the clock and his heart seemed to stop. It was two hours before the time in his dream. He hoped where the man lived he wouldn't be in a different time zone. He swallowed a few times before tossing a pillow hitting Dean in the face.

Dean's head popped up and stared at his brother for a minute as he tried to comprehend what just happened. When he saw Sam shaking Christina, who tried to slap his hands away, but sat up rubbing and yawning in her roll away anyways. "Where's the fire?" He asked rolling out of bed and sitting at the edge of his bed his blanket in between his legs.

"Had another vision." Sam said tossing his clothes into his backpack. "We got to go. we have less then two hours to get there."

"Where's there?" Christina asked tossing a hoodie over her shirt and slipped on her shoes over her bare feet as Sam had the sense of urgency in his voice.

"Not sure...But we got to go. Now." Sam rushed out the motel's door making Christina turn and look at Dean who had his pants on and was surprised to see him tying his shoes.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean gripped his steering wheel tightly while Sam had his phone pressed against his ears. Christina was trying to stay away but had fallen back to sleep while they drove.

"McReady." Sam said his voice trying to remain calm. "Detective McReady, badge number 158; I have a signal 480 in progress I need to know who owns a two door Sedan Michigan plates Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah...I can hold, just hurry please."

Dean shook his head. He knew his brother had some weird dreams in the past but he kept living in denial of his brother ever knowing things were going to happen. "It's just a nightmare, Sammy. Relax."

"Tell me again." Sam said his eyes were dark and annoyed.

"Sammy, it's a nightmare. You know naked in the front of the class kind of nightmare."

"This felt different, Dean." Sam said shaking his head as he couldn't get the image out of his brain. "It was like...When I dreamt about our house, and Jess."

"You're freaking out over nothing Sam. The licence isn't going to check out."

"Then why would I have such a specific detail, Dean?"

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean sighed. "But when you said you dreamt about the house and Jess. You were familiar to them. Have you seen this guy before?"

"No." Sam growled as he kept hearing the hold music on his phone. "But this...I hope it's not real."

"It's not going to be." Dean said before he saw Sam's body posture changed.

"Yes, I'm still here." He said grabbing a pen and held it over the paper under the license plate he saw in his nightmare. "Jim Miller...Saginaw Michigan. Do you have a street address?" Sam quickly wrote it down before glaring at Dean. "Thanks for the help." He hung up his phone and looked over.

Dean's face flexed as he couldn't believe what just happened. That his brother had a vision. Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as he fought to keep himself from thinking his brother was a creature that needed to be put down but shook it out of his thoughts.

"How long will it take us?" Sam asked glancing over at his brother.

"'Til Saginaw? Couple of hours." Dean answered as he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Drive faster." Sam spoke softly but his voice had a harshness that meant business.

The Impala roared as Dean pressed harder on the gas pedal.

**~DSCWIN~**

Flashing lights of red and blue greeted the Winchesters as they pulled up close to the house. Concerned neighbors surrounded the house and Sam felt something roll in his stomach as they pulled up.

The two brothers left the vehicle and walked halfway to the crowd when the sound of another door close caught Dean's attention.

Christina rushed to stand next to her brothers while looking more like a neighbor startled by the police then Sam and Dean. "What's going on?" she asked her brother who pulled her close to get her out of the way of a sudden rush of neighbors.

"I'll explain later." Dean said pulling her to his other side as that side was standing in shock. Dean moved them both to where Sam was standing trying to look as though he didn't know what had happened. Dean finally made it back to where Sam was standing when the coroner dragged a gurney out of the garage. He glanced up at his brother and saw the disbelief that what happened in the nightmare once again happened in real life.

**~DSCWIN~**

The Winchesters quietly made it to an affordable hotel. Sam sulked inside and slowly sat down on his bed still in shock at what had happened. He continued to stare at the floor when he saw the blue light from his laptop turn on. His head snapped up as he watched Christina began to search the web for anything that might help them figure out what was behind it all.

"Anything?" Dean asked tossing off his shoes and sinking into the bed nearest the hotel door.

"Nothing for sure." Christina said rubbing the back of her head and fighting not to yawn. "Narrowed it down with a witch hex or a poltergeist."

"Just those two huh?" Dean asked looking at Sam who just stared off into space. "Well, we can always go visit the family. Share our condolences."

"I highly doubt they'll just let us walk in." Christina said looking down at the small chair that was tucked in the corner. "I mean, we just arrived. We really don't know a lot about them."

"We'll think of something." Dean said watching as Sam laid down and rolling onto his side. "We just got to do it."

Christina watched as her older brother rolled to his side so that he was watching his brother. She felt like a third wheel, as she never had experienced any of Sam's nightmares even back in college. As she began to sit and settle into the chair her feet propped up with her backpack. She fought with sleep for a few minutes as she kept wondering how he looked, back at the house, as though he failed at protecting someone.

**~DSCWIN~**

The impala slowed to a stop a few car lengths away as the Winchesters returned back to the house. People slowly filed inside and a few exited the house wearing dark clothing.

Dean slowly stepped out in his black FBI shoes, but in a Catholic father's outfit. Sam stepped out wearing an identical outfit and opened the back door to allow his sister to walk out wearing a black knee length skirt, a black cardigan with a white blouse underneath and a black head cover. Dean adjusted the outfit and lead the two towards the house.

"Just play along." Sam whispered to Christina who looked like she was freezing in her skirt. The damp Michigan air didn't help with the outfit.

Dean knocked on the door and readjusted his outfit just as the door opened up.

The man who answered looked to be in his late forties or early fifties, with thinning grey hair and hard brown eyes. He scanned all three of the new visitors that were now standing as he forced a smile. "May I help you?" He asked his voice hard.

"We are new to this town and heard of the recent loss at this home." Dean said trying to make his voice more priestly as close as he remembered when he was younger. "I'm Father Simmons and this is Father Frehly and our newest member Sister Wilson."

The man that answered awkwardly shook each of their hands before allowing them entrance. "Yeah, it seems hard for my sister-in-law and my nephew. I mean, my brother was no saint but he did his best to be a good husband and father." The brother of the victim lead the three further into the house until they met up with the victims wife who was busy shaking hands with some of the neighbors they had met the night before.

As Dean, Sam and Christina made their way through the people that had walked around, talking in low whispers. The man that let the three inside walked up to a woman wearing a gray sweater and was holding a casserole that had been given to her by another neighbor.

"Alice, you got more guests."

Alice Miller tried to blink away some tears that were beginning to refill her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not sure Frank introduced himself." She shook each of the Winchester's hands. "It's a pleasure of you Fathers to come; and you as well, Sister."

"The pleasure is all ours." Christina said with calm eyes.

"Please, help yourselves." Alice said motioning to the many choices of food.

"Don't you have a son as well?" Sam asked gently.

"Yes, Max." Alice said pointing to a young man sitting quietly in the corner. "Excuse me, Fathers...Sister..." Alice shook hands awkwardly with each of the Winchesters.

"What now?" Christina asked getting a weird glance by some of the guests.

"Go talk with this Max, kid." Dean said snagging a few mini pigs in blankets by someone who was walking passed with a plateful. "I'm going to look around." Dean smiled at how good the small hors d'oeuvres tasted before walking off nodding and greeting some of the guests.

Meanwhile Sam gently grasped Christina's arm and dragged her towards the lone boy in the corner.

Max Miller was a pale kid with curly blonde hair. His pale blue eyes were distant and zoned out, still in shock, when Sam and Christina walked up to shake his hand.

"Afternoon, Max was it?" Sam asked taking the young man's hands and gave it a gentle shake. "I'm Father Frehly and this is Sister Wilson. We're both sorry for your loss."

Max gave a shrug as if he had already moved past the death. "Can't stop death from taking those we love." He said his voice soft and just as distant as his gaze. "Mom's the most shaken up, though. But we have plenty of support and tuna casserole to comfort us." He tried to chuckle at his own joke but it turned into a soft sob.

"Did you know your Father was capable of doing that to himself?" Christina asked gently taking Max's hand.

The skin was cold as if Max was left out of the elements but continued to hold his hand to calm the boy down as he shook his head slowly.

"I knew my Dad was under a lot of stress because of me wanting to go to school. But never to the point where he would kill himself." Max sighed and gently removed his hand away from Christina to rub his eye. "But now I'm not so sure what I should do."

"I'm sure you could get help," Sam said feeling a strange connection to the young man that sat in front of him. "I mean does your Mom work?"

Max shook his head again. "No, but my Uncle Frank has been helping with bills when my Dad's work was slow. But I think Mom will be needing to find a job eventually."

Christina looked up when she saw Dean slowly make his way back to them and sat down taking another mini pigs in a blanket that was set in front of the group.

"Father Simmons," Sam said giving Dean a soft bitch face. "I believe we should return to our church. This family obviously needs to be prayed for."

Dean nodded, snagged a couple more hors d'oeuvres from the plate and headed to the door saying a quick goodbye to Alice as all three left.


	29. Chapter 27

**The siblings are getting close. A couple more chapters and they'll be reunited with John. Thank you very much for taking this trip with me. **

**Chapter 27**

The three Winchesters slowly moved out of the suburbs of town before heading straight for their hotel. Sam glanced over at Dean who looked confused about this case as much as he was. "So what did you find out?" Sam asked seeing as Dean had separated from them and went off on his own.

"I found out by a neighbor that Jim and Alice moved into that house about five years ago." Dean stated turning a corner towards the hotel. "Then I talked to Alice and talked about her old house and she told me that nothing was going on there."

"You think she might be lying?" Sam asked glancing over his shoulder to see that his sister was deep in thought about something.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out more about the family's home to know for sure." Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Man I can go for a drink." He mumbled pulling back into his parking stall.

"I suggest you change first." Sam mentioned before opening his door. He watched as Dean gave him a sideways glance before all three of them walked inside the hotel. Dean quickly grabbed his duffel bag and headed straight for bathroom. "You doing alright?" Sam asked seeing as Christina slowly was taking off her shoes and nylons but still in a massive train of thought.

"Yeah..." Christina said slowly rubbing her head. "Just got a headache from this stupid thing." She said tossing the head cover onto the table. "I hope none of you two suggest I go into a nunnery." She said grabbing her pants from her backpack and stepping inside while still wearing her skirt. "I don't think I'd last all that long." As soon as she had her pants on, she pulled down her skirt and tossed it onto her backpack.

Dean walked into the room happy to be wearing his regular street clothes instead of the stuffy black ones. "Anyone else care for a drink?" Dean asked tossing his priest clothes onto his bed.

"I think I'll be okay." Christina said sitting down and opening Sam's laptop. "I am getting hungry though."

"Food and drink coming up." Dean said grabbing his keys and headed out the door.

"You going to be alright there, Sam?" Christina asked as she waited for the internet to warm up.

"I'll be fine." Sam said standing up and headed for the bathroom to change. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you two talking about the Miller Family's land. I'm going to hack into the city building codes and see if I can find anything that could explain what had happened." Her fingers danced over the keyboard. "You still okay, with me on your laptop?" She asked shooting Sam a look while her fingers kept typing on the letters.

"It's fine." Sam said looking into their Dad's journal and thought he saw her flinch slightly as he looked through it. "What got you all jumpy?" He asked seeing her quickly look at the computer as if she had momentarily forgot what she was doing.

"Nothing." She said all far to quickly then Sam would have liked it. "I just thought I saw something in your face." She said trying to cover up her first fast answer.

"What's troubling you?" Sam asked his eyes softer then before all this had started.

"This case." She said trying to keep her eyes from looking back over at her brother. "It's pretty cool to know you're psychic and all. I doubt it's fun seeing the people suffer though." She said not looking over at her brother. "So how long has these abilities been happening?"

"Since I turned twenty two." Sam said unsure if his sister was telling him the truth. "You remember Scott Davis from our afternoon class?" Sam asked trying to get her to look at him.

Christina nodded but refused to look at him. "What about him?"

"I saw him getting hit by a car just outside of the pizza joint we'd go to." Sam said his voice shaking slightly. "That was three days before it actually happened. Same car and everything."

Christina slowly turned and looked at him before looking back at the computer screen. "I remember that, you made Jess and I to go there that night and called the cops. That saved his life if I remember."

"That's not the point." Sam said shaking his head. "The point is I saw it happen. Then there was Jess being killed..." Sam's voice softened as he as he fought with his voice starting to crack. "I passed it off as a bad dream but then..."

"Sam, I'm sorry to have brought it up." Christina said quickly knowing the fate that had befallen her friend. "Why don't you go and get changed. You would probably feel better once you're out of that outfit."

Sam nodded slowly before grabbing his bag and heading for the bathroom. He could see his sister was starting to sit up straighter then usual as if something were to happen if she didn't. But he knew he needed to get out of the clothes. They seemed to be messing around with him and he needed to get more comfortable.

**~DSCWIN~**

When Dean came back forty five minutes later all three of them were lounging in their room unsure of what to do next. Sam refused to let them leave as he still felt they were needed there.

"Was there anything in the plans?" Dean asked Christina as she had mentioned she had gone on the building zone website.

"Nothing that would explain Sam's dreams or Jim Miller's death." She said grabbing her half filled bottle of beer and slowly began to swig it. "There's nothing on anything supernatural around here so I think Sam just had a coincidence of a dream." There was something in her voice that didn't quite agree with her own statement.

"It wasn't a coincidence." Sam said starting to feel something tingling in the back of his head. "I saw his death. I saw everything but what did it to him." Pain was slowly spreading across Sam's face as he kept trying to remember what had happened with Jim Miller the night before. "Something trapped him inside his own car and kept him there. Whatever killed him...gah...was playing with him..." He let out a hiss as he felt as if his brain would split apart.

In a flash of white light, for Sam, Frank Miller was coming home from most likely his sister in law's place only having to stop at the grocery store. The brown bag was tight against him as he walked into his apartment and began to place everything into their proper place. His kitchen window was opened and Frank let out a grumble, as if he had told the supervisor to fix it, and was annoyed when it hadn't. Frank grumbling walked up to the window and slid the window closed and locked it up. He turned around not seeing as the lock slowly spun unlocked and the window shut up startling Frank. He slowly advanced the window and tried to pull it down not having any luck as it was stuck in the up position. He slowly lay down on the window sill grabbing hold of the bottom of the window to try and ease it out of it's stickyness. The window wouldn't budge for a few minutes before the window broke loose and landed heavily on Frank's neck decapitating him causing blood to spray on the window.

Sam blinked past the pain and saw Dean kneeling beside him gently holding onto his arm the look of worry in his eyes. Sam tried to push Dean away but he was like an unmovable force at times when he was hurt. "I saw Frank." Sam said quickly seeing if telling him the truth would help with Dean. "He's getting killed next."

**~DSCWIN~**

The Impala slowed to a stop outside some apartments a few miles away from where the Millers lived. Sam looked around and felt his heart leap out of his chest when he saw that Frank was still alive. He slugged Dean's arm and quickly got of the car. He could hear two more doors opening and closing as he strode towards Frank who was pulling out bags of groceries just like Sam had seen.

"Frank Miller?" He called rushing up to the man making him jump.

"What are you guys the missionary type?" Frank asked seeing all three of them in regular street clothes but had recognized their faces from the gathering earlier that day.

"Frank you're in danger." Dean said his voice more forceful then expected.

Frank's face slowly moved from all three of them. He could see none of them smiling or thinking this was a sick joke. Each one of them had a serious tone to their face. "Who's going to kill me, huh?"

"No, it's not like that sir." Christina said her voice soft and trying to be reasonable. "We all think there's something evil inside that might wish to cause you harm."

Sam turned and looked at his sister her eyes wide as if she was trying to hypnotize the man with her large hazel eyes. He slowly turned and saw Frank shake his head before continuing his trip inside. "Frank you go in there, you're going to die." Sam said his voice harsh and serious making Frank momentarily scared.

"Are you threatening me?" Frank asked backing up to the door afraid of what Sam, Dean and Christina were capable of doing to him. "Leave me alone." He screamed suddenly running into the house and closing the door behind him.

Sam tried to open the door and found it was a sophisticated lock where the visitors would have to be buzzed in by a tenet. Sam looked scared and desperate as he tried to look for a way to save Frank. "Back of he Apartment. He's on the third floor." Sam said remembering what his vision had seen.

Dean nodded and lead the two back towards a small iron gate struggling to open it before he kicked it open. The three quickly climbed the fire escape when the sound of a window closing made them all freeze. Dean turned to look at Sam before slowly walking the remaining of the way. He stood at the top of the fire escape the back of his hand covering his mouth his green eyes looking greener.

"Dean, we..." Sam stopped when he saw what Dean had seen. Frank's head was in the planter as he had seen in his vision and he felt weak and sick. "Christy don't come up here." He said quickly trying his hardest to blink away the spots that he was starting to see in his eyes.

"Christy take this and start wiping down the rails leading up here." Dean said talking out his handkerchief and tossed it downwards.

Sam turned his head and saw Christina slowly began to do what Dean had told her to do but she had the look of confusion on her face as she slowly walked backwards making sure to get both sides of the railing. He turned to see that Dean was quietly sneaking into Frank's apartment clearly wanting to see what was causing these deaths. Sam leaned and rubbed the railing to make sure he got rid of all the finger prints if someone were to come investigate Frank's death. He saw Dean slowly walk around in the apartment, careful not to touch anything but turned to find Christina at the bottom keeping a look out for anyone who might be coming to investigate.

**~DSCWIN~**

Back at the hotel, Sam trembled in his bed unsure as to why he couldn't seem to stop any of his visions. Both Jim Miller and his brother Frank were dead both dying in the same way as in his visions. He could see Dean getting ready to come over and try and get some answers but Sam didn't want to give them out, Dean didn't get to know the thoughts that were mumbling inside his head.

"Tomorrow, I'll stay here and see what else I could find about Max and Angela." Christina said looking a little pale by what had happened even though she didn't see the remains of Frank.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dean said looking over at Sam who was trembling but taking off his shirt and shoes. "I think we all need to go to bed." Dean said slowly pulling the blanket over Sam's shoulders.

Sam didn't fight back, even though he was almost twenty three. His mind still replaying the deaths of both Jim and Frank Miller after each other as if trying to see if he missed something.


	30. Chapter 28

**This is one has been one of the most intreging episodes I have seen, since starting this show to write. I hope I have been doing it justice and has given you guys something to enjoy. One more chapter of this episode and I am going to do the next episode titled "Benders" for the next one. I'll try and get that finished within a couple of chapters. Then afterwards would be the episode everyone has been excited to read. "Shadow" will reunite John with his three kids! Please be safe from storms and sicknesses. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 28**

The next day was grey and deary as Christina watched as Sam and Dean got dressed into their priest's garb while she remained in her pajamas and tank top. She typed on Sam's computer talking to anyone that might have an idea on what was happening to the area she was at.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Dean asked tossing on his suit jacket.

"Quite." Christina said not looking up. "If anything happens I'll give you a call." She watched as Dean and Sam nodded as they headed out of the hotel. She then sighed as she refreshed her email to see if she had gotten a reply but found it empty. She let out a sigh as she heard her cellphone ringing beside her. "I'm not going with you." She joked as she had assumed it was one of her brothers begging her to come along.

"Care to repeat that?" The man's voice was deep and all to familiar to her.

Christina froze when she heard John's voice on the other end. "John?" she asked feeling anger boiling into her chest as the paper from the journal was still in her pants pocket.

"Yeah..." John said sounding a little awkward as he gave a soft chuckle on the other end. "Your number and my son's is so close together." He said giving another random chuckle. "I'm sorry that I called. I think I hit your number by mistake."

"Uh...which one were you trying to call?" Christina asked quietly typing in John's number to know where he was for curiosity sake. The program she had seen used on countless hunts buzzed to life slowly and she rolled her eyes at the crappy internet connection.

"Sam..." John said clearing his throat. "I got a voicemail that got me concerned."

"About Dean?" Christina asked quickly forgetting she was trying to sound like she was not affiliated with Sam and Dean, as she wanted him to say that he was her father without any prompts.

"Yeah. How-How is he?" John asked not hearing the prompt in her voice or had pretended not to know.

"He's alive. Sam and I found a way to save him" She said trying to hear any kind of reaction in his voice. "Sam and him are out talking to a family just now. For a hunt here in the town we're in." She said looking over at her pants and the piece of paper that stood just barely out of the back pocket. That same anger began to boil now as she tried to control it before things got really messy between the two.

"You with them?" John asked carefully. It was like was doing the same thing she was doing. Trying to stall just long enough to know where each person was currently at.

"No. I'm doing some research." Christina said not sure if she should have said anything but decided against it. This way she would know where he was at and if he was close by confront him for what he had done.

"I see..." John's voice trailed off and Christina wondered if he had gotten the location by the way he heard him mumble something on the other end. "It was Christina right?"

"Yes." She said harshly, as she prepared for an argument that might end any chance of a relationship between the two.

"Thank you for helping them. They need someone strong like you to be with." He said making Christina look confused and taken completely by surprise. "Well, thank you for letting me know about Dean. Hope to see you all soon." He quickly hung up making Christina look foolish as she kept sitting there, her phone pressed against her ear.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she was excited to see her father. But that excitement also had resentment as of what he had done to her. She felt torn between telling her brothers that she talked to their Father but felt if she did, Sam might push them into going out to search for him. She shook her head as she decided to get dressed as it was nearing ten in the morning and she felt strange still in her pajamas.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina worked on a crossword puzzle when a woman in a plain red tee-shirt and dark pants briskly walked up and set a bag on the counter near Christina.

"Alright," the woman said with a happy voice. "I got Two double cheese burgers. One without pickles, avocado, tomatoes and red onions. One with pickles, no avocado, tomatoes on the side and red onions." She watched as Christina nodded. "Then I have the Grilled Chicken Salad with ranch, thousand and vinaigrette on the side."

"Yep that's mine." Christina said with a smile. She pulled out her small wallet and pulled out some money before handing it to the lady. "Keep the change." She said with a smile before folding the crossword puzzle and picking it up along with the bag full of food. She walked out when she saw Dean's Impala parked right outside of their hotel room and Christina carefully jay walked across the street.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dean shrieked once Christina walked through the door. "We leave for less then an hour and come back to find you were gone."

"Not my fault." Christina said with a shrug and setting down the food on the table. "I went out to grab lunch. I figured you two wanted food to eat."

Dean mumbled a few words as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He slumped down at the table to search for his own food to eat.

Christina looked up when she saw Sam walking out of the bathroom before slowly sliding down to sit next to Dean. "Why are you boys back. I thought you were wanting to talk to the family since Frank died."

"We did." Sam said his eyes starting to glaze over as he was deep in thought. "But Max turned us away and we figured we'd dress into street clothes to talk to try and find out more about Max's old home. We both think Jim and Frank were cursed."

Dean nodded silently as he sunk his teeth into his burger.

Christina gave a slight disapproving look at her oldest brother before sliding down into the chair. "Are you wanting me to come with you two?" Christina asked not in a way that suggested she wanted to stay.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Dean said over his half eaten cheeseburger in his mouth. "I like to make sure all my siblings are not getting hurt."

Christina rolled her eyes as she slowly began to eat. "You doing alright, Sam?" She asked before taking a bite.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sure why Max didn't want to talk about his childhood home. Why we needed to leave it alone."

"Well, maybe he found an item that scared him." Christina said with a shrug even though she knew it wasn't the case. "Maybe he doesn't want us to get cursed. Not like it matters."

"Our lives aren't cursed." Dean said not seeing a piece of lettuce on his chin.

"Well, it hasn't been quite rainbows and unicorns either." Sam said before he looked over at Christina. "Your life cursed too?" he asked seeing her head slowly nod in agreement.

"It's been hard. But I'm still deciding if finding you two was a blessing or a curse." She said the corners of her mouth curling into a smile. "Guess we'll just have to find out." She glanced at both of her brothers who couldn't help but smile as they couldn't help but think of the same thing.

**~DSCWIN~**

The neighborhood Dean turned down was quiet and slowly moved with day to day life. Dean slowly lifted his hand and pointed to a modest home just off to the side and stopped a couple of houses away. "That's it right there." Dean said looking at it.

"I highly doubt the family living there would let you go walking into the house." Christina said as she climbed out of the back once Dean and Sam stepped out.

"Who said anything about going inside." Dean asked seeing a couple of neighbors standing and talking to one another. "We're going to do some talking first."

The three Winchesters slowly moved to the two men and smiled warmly at them. The two men nodded their hello and thought maybe they were brand new to the neighborhood.

"Good afternoon," Dean said shaking hands with the two men. "Name's Dean. This is my brother Sam and sister Christina. We're friends of a family that I hope you can point me in their direction."

"Sure who are your friends?" One of the two men asked.

"The Millers?" Dean asked not trying to become obvious as to who they were looking for.

"Jim and Angela?" the other man asked. After getting nods from the three the man continued. "Yeah they don't live here anymore. Moved about five years ago."

"Oh guess we should have called more often." Dean joked.

The first man frowned before he took in a shaky breath. "How's Max doing?"

"He's surviving, after he has to deal with the loss of both his uncle and father." Dean said looking at Sam who was starting to show signs of pain.

"Well I hope he's doing better now. Don't get me wrong but it's a good thing both of them are dead."

"Why's that?" Sam pushed out trying to ignore the head spitting pain he was feeling.

"Well, because of the abuse." The second man said solemnly. He watched as Dean and Sam moved closer to listen to the second man while Christina stayed back her face twisting into a frown. "There wasn't a day that went by when Max was abused. Frank, the uncle, lived next door and he'd be there hitting that poor boy all the time. Called the cops but they never stopped it. I wish I could have stopped it when I kept hearing him scream."

"What about Angela?" Dean asked looking back at Sam before looking at the two men.

"She would pretend not to notice." The First man said shaking his head. "If she had been Max's real mom, I don't think anyone would have been able to touch him."

"Angela's not Max's mother?" Sam asked before a blinding hot pain shot through his head instantly getting both his brother and sister to his side.

"Is he alright." The second man asked as they both tensed up wanting to run to Sam and help him but Christina, though a good foot small then her brother, was already on her way back to the car with Sam.

"He's just really tired. He had hoped the articles we read weren't real." Dean said quickly looking over his shoulder as Christina managed to help him into the front seat. "Uh...thanks you two." Dean said waving quickly and rushing back to the driver's seat. "Sam what is it?"

"Another vision." Sam grumbled his eyes squeezed shut and sweat was beading down the side of his face.

**~DSCWIN~**

The light flashed and Max stood staring at Angela as she stood to cut up vegetables. They had been talking most likely about what they both were now going to do.

"I'm thinking on finding a job so bills would be hard to pay." Angela said as she continued to cut up the vegetables.

Max loomed over to her and was fighting back anger and raw emotions. "Not that you'd have the ability to stop things from happening." He said his voice breaking as Angela turned around to look at him her face twisted in confusion. "You didn't stop the hitting! You just stood there and didn't lift a finger!"

Angela opened her mouth to speak as her body was forcefully slammed into a small wall making her let out a cry of pain. But the look in her step son's eyes knew she would not get any sympathy from him. "Max...Max I'm sorry..."

"It's too late!" Max said still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Dad and Uncle Frank died knowing what they did to me was wrong and they paid the price! Now it's your turn, Angela."

Angela's eyes went wide as the knife she had placed beside the bowl on the counter slowly rose in the air and moved so that it was only a few inches away from her eye. Tears were starting to roll down her cheek as Max stayed ten feet away and was angrily crying as he stood there. "Max...Max please I wanted to help. I'm sorry that I didn't." Angela cried not able to move away from her current situation but could feel her hand rising up and being forced to grab hold of the knife's handle.

"It's too late, Angela." Max said as tears of anger slipped out of his eyes. "It's far too late."

Angela let out a scream as her hand with the knife flew towards her entering her into the face. Her body became limp as her body slowly slid down the wall a thin blood trail dying the wall beside her as the knife stayed at eye level into the drywall.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam let out a gasp as he felt the vision end. He looked over at Dean who didn't need to be told what to do as he quickly pulled out into traffic heading to the Miller's place.

Dean glanced over and could see that Sam wasn't feeling his best. He saw how pale his brother was every time he would glance over. He could see how tense everything was as they drove and he cleared hist throat to say something. "Hey, if you're going to hurl, let me know." He said as they sped down the roads. "You know because of the upholstery I'll pull over."

"Shut up..." Sam groaned but couldn't help his lips to curl upwards. He knew this was how Dean was when it came to stress, he would try and ease the tension by a joke.

Dean smirked as he glanced over at Sam who was slowly relaxing as they reached the Miller's house.

All three leapt out of the car ,once Dean had pulled inside the driveway, and rushed to the front door. Sam reached out and grabbed hold of the handle ready to body slam the door in case it was locked, but smiled when it wasn't. He was pushed inside by Dean and Christina who quickly ran down the hallway but froze.

Max was standing in the doorway and the knife was indeed hovering at eye level of Angela, but Angela was alive. Max was confused to seeing the three standing there.

"Max," Sam said softly raising his hands to show he was unarmed. "Max put down the knife and let your step mother go."

Max looked shocked once they found out that Angela wasn't his real mom and began to wonder what else they knew. "Why should I?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Max, please." Sam said silently telling his brother and sister to raise their hands as well. "Let her go. We can talk about this."

Max looked over at Angela whose hand was being raised up against her will before it fell back down and the knife clattered to the ground. Angela gradually fell to the floor as Christina rushed to her side while Dean and Sam pulled Max to the side. "You have five minutes." He said as he walked behind Dean and Sam. As he walked he noticed a small strange bulge in the back of Dean's jeans.

For a few minutes the only sound was the soft sobbing of Angela, until the house split with Dean and Sam trying to calm down Max who was now holding Dean's gun. As Christina and Angela came to investigate what was going on, both girls were sent flying back. Angela had caught the corner with her forehead while Christina sat dazed up against the kitchen wall.

"You're wanting to kill me!" Max screamed as he stood there brandishing the gun at both Dean and Sam. "What kind of priests are you?"

"Max, were not priests." Sam said slowly. "But nobody has to die. Put the gun down and we can just talk. Just me and you."

Max slowly nodded before leading Sam into the livingroom. He still held onto the handgun but Sam was happy that Dean, Christina and Anglea were allowed to leave and get somewhere safe. For now.


	31. Chapter 29

**Guys we are almost there! A few more chapters. Thank you for the support and comments. I hope you continue to like what I do! -DSCWIN**

**P.S. The *DSCWIN* is what is happening at the same time as the first part of this chapter. So we get to see what Angela, Dean and Christina are doing while Sam and Max are talking. I took several liberties on this episode I hope that you like what I did. **

**Chapter 29**

Angela fought to control her tears as Christina and Dean sat next to her. Her body shook as she thought of what could have happened if they hadn't arrived in time or at all. She felt another sobbing spurt was about to happen when she felt hands softly being placed on top of hers.

"Angela," Christina said her voice soothing allowing the older woman look at her. "You must answer me truthfully. Maybe Dean and I could reason with Max in understanding why you didn't want to help."

"I don't think Max will be understanding." Angela whined feeling her body turn cold making her shiver. "I made a horrible mistake and I'm scared to know what will happen next."

"Angela, why don't you tell us your side of the story. I'm sure Sam's getting Max's right now." Dean said softly as he sat down in a chair that was up against the wall near the window.

"The whole story?" Angela asked unsure if that was what Dean had meant.

"The whole story." Christina said softly.

Angela took in a soft breath trying to find the best place to start. "I met Jim and Max about twenty years ago," she started not wanting to get into full detail. "Jim said his wife had been killed in a car accident when Max was six months old and I felt sorry. Jim and I dated and that's when I met Frank. He was rough around the edges but since he lived next door, we both began to know each other better." Her body shuddered as she fought to continue her eyes filling up with tears. "The first time I walked in on both Jim and Frank abusing Max I tried to stop them. Max was only three, and we only been married for half a year. Both Jim and Frank told me that I needed to stay out of the situation as Max was a bad child and he was responsible for Jim's first wife's death. Once again I tried to stop him but he and Frank threatened me that I would be next. I was stupid and turned my back on Max and tried to ignore the cries he was giving off. That was only when Jim drank. He would get into this rampage of how Max was responsible and then start to hit him."

"Why didn't you contact the police or someone else for help?" Dean asked confused.

"It was maybe because Jim would have punished Max more and then her." Christina answered looking into Angela's eyes, who slowly nodded.

"I was an idiot to think I would have been hurt. I know I should have protected Max with everything even if he wasn't my own. He needed me and I turned my back on him."

Christina and Dean looked at each other and frowned. They both hoped that Sam would be able to convince Max into letting Angela go and come with them so that they would be able to help him.

***DSCWIN***

Max was quiet as he slouched into an arm chair while Sam took the couch but sat so he was facing Max. "You think I'm a freak don't you?" Max asked his voice dark as he kept his hand on top of the gun he had taken from Dean.

"Not at all." Sam said trying to keep the little excitement out of his voice as he had never met someone with powers just like himself. "In fact, I have powers too."

Max turned his head with a disbelief look. "I highly doubt it." He said suddenly as a letter opener lifted to it's tip and began to spin it like a top on the wood. Sam watched transfixed on the object before looking over at Max.

"Let me guess this power started to show up with you turned twenty-two." He said and felt excitement when Max nodded. "Mine too."

"What kind of powers do you have?" Max asked keeping the letter opener spinning on the table.

"Visions." Sam said quickly. "I saw the death of your father and your uncle and tried to help them. I even saw you try and kill your step-mom by having her push a knife into her eye."

"She deserved it." Max said emotionless dropping the letter opener onto the table with a soft clatter. "Dad and Frank deserved it too."

"You killed them didn't you?" Sam asked carefully keeping one eye trained on Max while the other was trained on the two possible weapons. "How did you? I didn't see you in my visions."

"Yes. I kept my Dad from leaving his car when he came home from work." Max said slowly sitting up. "I learned how to control my powers just by knowing their force of habit. Frank was the same way. I knew he would try and fix his window as he kept complain how it would stick." Max took in a deep breath as he looked over at Sam. "I couldn't stand them hitting me after what happened to my real mom. My dad had told everyone around me that she had died in a car accident. Because nobody would believe she died pinned to the ceiling before catching on fire."

The bottom of Sam's stomach dropped as he listened to Max talk. "How old-"

"Six months. To the day. Dad had told me that mom went in to check on me since I was crying. Next thing he knows he's hearing her scream and he finds her pinned on the ceiling. He said he barely managed to get me out of the crib when she burst into flames that fear still on her face."

"Max..." Sam said his mouth suddenly going dry. "My mom died the same way." Sam said his eyes going wide with confusion. "Did your dad see anyone else in the house?"

Max shook his head. "No. But when I turned two he told me he wished I hadn't been born. That because of me he drank. It was because of me, he had to move to that house. Why I tried to get a scholarship to go to a different college outside of this stupid state. Away from him and Uncle Frank. I was the reason, my Dad hit me and why Angela didn't do anything to stop it."

"Max, I'm sure if you would just listen I could tell you what it was that killed your mom. It might be the same thing that killed my mom. A demon with yellow eyes."

Max's face flinched as he listened to Sam but he suddenly shook his head. "No, Sam. I don't believe you."

Sam saw the letter opener lift into the air the pointy end aimed directly for Sam's head even as he stood up and slowly backed away. Sam barely managed to grab hold of a couch pillow and raised it up into the air blocking the letter opener impaled itself into the fabric. Sam had tossed the pillow to the side to try and talk with Max when he felt himself being thrown backwards entering a small coat closet. The doors slammed shut and something heavy blocked the doors from opening. "Don't do this Max!" Sam screamed as he tried to push the door open.

"You can't stop me, Sam!" Max screamed back. "Angela will pay for what she had done. If your siblings stand in the way I'll kill them too."

Sam listened as Max walked away his footsteps fading fast. Sam gripped his head as a bright light was followed by a sharp head spitting pain. He was having another vision and he was starting to feel this one would be rough to watch.

**~DSCWIN~**

The bedroom door slowly opened making Dean quickly stand up placing his body in front of Christina and Angela as Christina wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't want to kill you two." Max said holding Dean's gun and aiming it at Angela who began to softly began to sob.

"Let go of that gun, Max." Dean said both of his hands were up and his face was twisted in annoyance that the young man had his weapon on him.

"Very well." Max said letting go of the gun's handle but the gun remained in the air the barrel pointing at Angela. "Stand aside, Dean." Max said evenly his eyes emotionless.

"No." He said moving to me more in front of the two girls that cowered against the wall. "You'll have to get through me first." His voice was serious as he kept his eyes level with Max's.

"As you wish." Max said.

The sound of the gun discharged causing blood to spatter against the back of the wall. Dean's body limply fell a single hole in the middle of his forehead. Both of the girls let out a shriek of fear before Max turned his attention to the two that still remained.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam blinked back tears as he fought against the heavy object that stood in front of the closet doors. Not my brother; he thought as he pushed. When the door wouldn't move he leaned his head against the door praying that the object would be moved to the side and out of his way. His head snapped up when he did indeed hear something heavy get dragged out of the way and he slowly pushed open the closet door. He marveled in his luck for only a second when he heard the girl's scared whimpers from the room. He was happy he had long legs as it shortened his trip as he ran through the house and into the room where Dean, stood in front of the girls and the gun hanging into the air when Max's arms were down by his side.

"Max, you can come with us." Sam said quickly as Max turned to look at him surprised to see Sam standing there in the room with him. "Max you come with us and we'll help you. We will help you move on from this. We'll help you control your powers and use them to help others." The gun pointed down to the ground making Dean's face flush with relief.

"It's too late for me." Max said softly before turning the gun towards him and making the gun discharge.

Sam looked away for a second as he felt something wet spray against his face. He could hear Angela let out a wail of distress before he opened his eyes. He let out a shaky breath as his face twisted into mourning at the sight of Max's body on the floor. Thinking quickly Sam grabbed a small blanket and tossed it over the body before sinking the floor from out of complete shock. In his head he was wrapped in guilt. He had Max kill himself before that guilt changed to selfish confusion. How was his mother's death similar to his? What was the connection that made both of them the same?

"Christy, take Angela and take her downstairs. Have her call the police but you need to say this was suicide but leave out Max's powers." Dean's controlling voice seemed different as their father's as Sam managed to look up from his stupor into his brother's concerned filled eyes. Dean's face was relaxed as he helped Sam to his feet as Christina and Angela left the room leaving the two brothers alone for a minute. They both looked down at the covered body on the floor before slowly leaving the bedroom. "It's going to be okay, Sammy." Dean said as they stopped in the hallway before he wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Just a few minutes then I'll let you cry if need be."

Sam nodded automatically even though he didn't feel like crying. It had been months since he had a good cry and that was over the loss of Jessica. But he took in a deep breath to calm the shock that still buzzed around inside him.

**~DSCWIN~**

The police had showed up and Angela told the two what had happened leaving out Max's powers and how the three had been walking past when they showed up trying to stop Max from killing her. Her voice was soft as she had to replay the incident in her head and when she was asked about the gun her son had, she broke down and cried. She looked up at the Winchesters and tearfully waved them goodbye knowing now she had nothing left for her. Her husband was gone, her brother-in-law and her stepson all were taken away from her leaving her alone. But she had no anger in the Winchesters as they tried to protect them and even tried to stop Max from killing himself. But as she finished her statement to the police she wished the Winchesters would leave. Let her mourn how her life just seemed to end the minute Max pulled that trigger.

The Winchesters left the house when they were excused and headed to the Impala. They needed to get out of town as they had figured how Max had been killing Jim and Frank Miller. They knew they should be happy for saving Angela's life but knowing she lost everyone that she cared for, they couldn't feel that excitement. As they pulled up to their hotel they knew they had to get some RR in before tackling their next case. They all were effected by this case at how close to them as it possibly could. There had been a slight twinge of fear deep in each of them of what would happen if Sam became the next Max.

"You know," Sam said as they slowly started to pack. "I'm happy we had Dad. Flaws and all."

Dean looked at Sam with surprise. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." He glanced over at Christina who gathered her belongings and headed out not saying a word.

Christina closed the hotel door behind her knowing Sam needed to talk to Dean as they had been closer together for their lives. She knew she was just the third wheel to their vehicle but she didn't always feel left out. She just knew if she stayed she would crumble and tell them why she hated that man they were searching for. She would break down and tell them of the phone call and the piece of journal in her back pocket.

She sighed and tossed her backpack into the back seat and lounged on it kicking off her shoes off in the process. She rolled up her sweatshirt and made a makeshift pillow before watching the door waiting for her two brothers to come out. She felt she needed to let them know John had called and that he was alive. But as she watched as Dean then Sam walked out she decided against it. She'd tell them when the time was right.


	32. Chapter 30

**Going to try and push this episode into two chapters so we can start the exciting final chapters of when the family are to reunite. Taking a lot of liberties on this one and I hope you like what I do. Thank you for being patient I've been finding it hard to write around my personal life. -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 30**

The sky was overcast when the Winchesters arrived in the town of Hibbing, Minnesota. All three of them were investigating the strange disappearances in the town.

Christina watched from across the street as her two older brothers, dressed in state trooper outfits, walked into a small apartment building where they were planning on talking to a young boy that claimed to have heard something supernatural. She stayed out while she walked around the parking lot to try and find any kind of evidence that could explain all the disappearances. She felt like she was being watched and looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She shook off the feeling and slowly made it back to the Impala but that feeling returned harder now making her slide in quickly and locked the back seat. She mentally made fun of her for getting terrified from the feeling before Sam and Dean walked back and slid into the front seat.

"Well, I'm glad we paid for the hotel room, that we're not going to be staying at." Dean grumbled setting the hat on the seat in between Sam and himself. "Did you find anything unusual in the parking lot?" Dean asked as he looked at Christina in the rear view.

"Nothing supernatural." She said glad to have the feeling of being watched go away, but just to give herself one last bit of comfort that she wasn't being watched she looked out the back window. But once again she saw nothing. "Just a bunch of trash and oil spots."

"Well, I highly doubt this is our case." Dean said pulling out into traffic. "Now let's see if the hotel will give us a refund on the room we no longer need."

"At least we can use it to change into our street clothes." Sam stated as they drove off. "Then I'll go search for another case."

Dean nodded approving the plan his brother had come up with.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam sat at the table typing on his laptop on the internet looking for a new case as well as try and find what could be causing the disappearances. He looked up when he kept hearing a _thunk_ sound. He smiled when he saw that Christina was now squaring off before tossing three darts into the board. It took Sam a few seconds to see that she was hitting the circle just around the bulls-eye.

"Tell me you got some good news," Dean grumbled when Christina went to grab the darts from the board. "I'm tried of getting my ass beat by a girl. My sister no less."

"I'm not beating you." Christina said sliding into a seat next to Sam. "You're playing too easy for me."

"Not that your game has been interesting," Sam said picking up his beer and taking a sip. "But we're investigating these strange disappearances."

"Oh right. Sorry." Dean said not in any disrespect for those that have already disappeared. "So what did you find?"

"Well, nothing." Sam said feeling a little dishearten but there was a slight hint of confusion in it too. "I mean I found out what could be causing the disappearances. But like Christy said about not finding anything supernatural in the parking lot, I'm drawing a blank about what's going on. But then why would Dad's journal have this place down as the most disappearances in this area."

"Maybe because Dad thinks anything with anything abnormal is journal worthy." Dean said not seeing the tenseness in his sister's shoulders when they talked about the journal. "But I think it's not our deal. So I say we get out of town maybe stop in Iowa so we can find a new case."

"I'm okay with that." Sam said finishing his beer. "Christy?"

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." She said quickly starting to chug her beer and grabbing a handful of pretzels from the small bowl that was on the table.

"Great!" Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Why don't you two go and wait for me in the car. I got to hit the head and we'll be on our way."

Sam and Christina nodded quietly as the two headed outside.

"Hey Sam," Christina said once they stepped into the cool air. She instinctively walked to the other side of her brother as they walked past some bikers that were talking away from the entrance. "Do you think Dean would be mad if a piece of Dad's journal would fall out?"

Sam stopped as they were only a few feet away from the Impala and looked at his sister with curious eyes. "It depends if it's important." He said slowly. "Why?"

Christina nervously pulled out the piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to her brother. "It fell out when we were in Nebraska...when Dean went to talk with that faith healer and you went to talk to the coach of the kid that passed for Dean."

"And you kept it this long for what reason?" He didn't sound mad just confused as to why she would be hiding something like that.

"I was scared you or Dean would get mad that I just folded the paper and didn't try to put it back. I mean, it seemed I was supposed to find it as it's about me."

Sam looked at her confused but a pound near the Impala interrupted his thoughts. "Get behind me." He quietly instructed which Christina did taking a glance behind her in case someone where to sneak up behind them. Sam, slowly moved towards the Impala before getting to his knees and slowly checking underneath the bottom of the Impala. His heart leapt up into his throat when a orange cat hissed before jumping out from underneath. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and turned around to comfort his younger sister. But when she wasn't there his guard was back up for only a second before he felt something pulling him to the ground knocking him out.

**~DSCWIN~**

The feeling of having weight on his arm woke Sam up thinking all of his last several months was nothing then a dream; making him think he was safely back in his apartment with his girlfriend beside him. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw that he wasn't in his apartment, or a bed, but inside a metal cage with straw lining thickly on it. The weight on his arm wasn't his girlfriend but younger sister who groaned as she sat up and blinked back confusion ignoring the few strands of straws inside her now down hair. Sam slowly sat up and rubbed his head feeling the aftermath of that fall.

"What are you two doing here?" Came a gruff voice coming from another cage five feet away Sam and Christina took up their positions to try and look through the metal walls at an older man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, we didn't come here by choice." Christina said her usually perky nice demeanor becoming more hostile. "We were investigating some disappearances and-"

"Are you Alvin Jenkins?" Sam asked grabbing his sister's shoulder to stop her from causing more tension.

"I am...who are you?" Alvin said feeling rather surprised the young man that sat across from him knew his name.

"My name is Sam Winchester. This is my sister Christina. We're here to rescue you."

Alvin looked over at the metal walls and then back at Sam and Christina then let out a chuckle. "Great job on that." Alvin said sitting against his cage. "So how do we escape now that you two are in here?"

"We'll think of something." Christina said slowly as if trying to control her anger. "You just got to believe us."

"Yeah right." Alvin said before sitting up his eyes wild. "They're coming."

Two more loud thumps came from outside as a door squeaked open. Two sets of footsteps came inside and Sam pulled Christina so she was behind him. His eyes scanned the two dark figures as they pushed a plate inside a small opening. The food on it looked like steak and steamed vegetables. Sam looked confused but saw that Alvin waited until the two figures left them to start to pig out on his food. His stomach growled and could hear that Christina's stomach was also protesting food. He carefully picked up the plate and sniffed its contents carefully before plopping a piece of broccoli into his mouth. He was surprised that it had butter, salt and pepper. He looked at the steak and saw that he didn't have any utensils. He looked over at his sister and handed her the plate of vegetables while he took a small bite of steak from one end.

"Why would they feed us?" Christina asked nervously taking her finger and splitting half of the vegetables to each side of the plate.

"I don't know." Sam said setting the steak down onto the plate and picked up his vegetables. "But it can't be anything good."

The two siblings silently spent the rest of their meal taking turns eating the steak not caring about manners or each other's germs. After the food was done, Christina sat back her eyes looking over the cage she was in while Sam glanced at a control box near the front end. The cogs were beginning to turn as he reached out and felt a plug that was placed inside what he hoped was the way for them to get out.

"Find something?" Christina asked slowly crawling over to him as the cage was too small to stand in.

"I think I found a control box." Sam said through gritted teeth. "I think I can...open up..." he let out a grunt pulling out the plug and fell back knocking his sister into the straw that covered the floor. A mechanical buzzing noise filled the structure they were in and the door on Alvin's cage slowly lifted up like a garage door. Sam quickly sat up and something played in his head. "Mr. Jenkins don't do it. It seems way to easy."

Alvin looked paranoid as he slowly left the cage. "I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." He said slowly moving towards an entrance. "But I will go find some help."

Sam and Christina tried to stop Alvin from leaving but when a door squeaked closed they figured they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Now, what?" Christina asked pulling out some straw from her hair.

"I'll figure something out." Sam said hoping that Alvin Jenkins could indeed leave to find help. "I'm sure Dean's looking for us, so we have that going for us." He said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We just got to think positive." A muffled scream split the building they were in making both of their hearts leap into their throat.

"Nothing positive about that." Christina said softly as her body began to tremble. "What kind of monsters are these?"

"I don't know." Sam said his voice unsure. "But whatever they are we got to figure out a way to tell Dean."

Christina nodded silently but began to cower when the door to their cage slowly opened just big enough for her to crawl out. "Sam?" She asked gently nudging his shoulder.

"What in..." Sam stopped and then looked at her. "Go. Find help."

"But I can't..."

"Go, Christy. I'll be fine. You're smart. I know you can make it." He gave her a soft reassuring smile.

Christina frowned with uncertainty as she reluctantly crawled underneath the opening. Her heart was thumping wildly as the cage closed with a snap making her rush back to her brother's side. "I can't do this Sam..." She said her voice acting more childish by the second. "I can't do this. I mean I just found you guys...I'm not ready to loose you now."

"You're not going to loose us." He said gently holding her hand. "You're a Winchester. You hunted monsters on your own for nearly seven years. You can do this. I believe in you."

Christina swallowed and nodded silently. She felt a sense of purpose as she moved out the door and nervously looked around. The barn she moved out off was rain damaged but looked to be a strong structure. The rest of the land gave her the look of a hoarder as broken down vehicles littered the ground amongst tall weeds. A two story house sat to her right and gave her an uneasy feeling as she slowly made her way down the dirt path that hopefully lead to safety. But as she stopped just at a bend she noticed a small hunting knife dropped in the ground.

The hairs on her neck stood up as she bent down. It wasn't dropped it had been placed deliberately on the ground and she stopped herself when she heard a soft voice in her head.

"_Don't._" The voice made her stand up quickly and turn around her breathing was quickening as she looked around. "_Go left." _

Christina turned to her left and started to run leaving the knife behind. The ground was uneven as she ran falling a few time as she moved through the tall weeds and skeletal remains of vehicles. The wind was starting to pick up as she came up to a large rut in the ground. She carefully peered inside before falling into the hole letting out a small yelp of surprise. She tried to move but her body felt as though something large had been placed on top of it.

"_Don't move._" The voice said causing her body to stop.

Footsteps were coming closer and she fought to keep her body still, the weight on her back helped a lot, as she tried to calm the panic breathing to stop. She could hear the footsteps getting closer until they stopped just next to her. Her heart stopped beating as she held her breath. She felt as though the encounter was lasting forever when she heard the footsteps turn and walk away. After several more minutes the weight on her back lifted and she slowly pushed herself up. Loud screams of anger came from somewhere back from the barn, and she hoped her brother wasn't getting punished because she ran.

"_Run. Don't stop. Not until you find help._" The voice said to her.

Christina looked around trying to find the source of the talking but didn't waist more time as she felt a soft push. As she ran further away from where she and her brother were held, she began to wonder if that face had something to do with all the other times she was nearly missed or helped while she was alone. She kept her feet moving until she found herself on a long dirt road and saw a large stretch of road that hopefully lead to safety.


	33. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry for this really late update. Life has been a mad house for me and my house, kids, dog and husband has kept me busy. I hope you like my chapter that I finally put up and I hope you like the changes I did to this episode. Thank you for keeping safe and I hope you will too. Love ya all! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 31**

Christina felt her legs turn to jelly as she stopped to catch her breath just a few miles away from the house she was once at. She felt for her cellphone but felt nothing but empty pockets. The only relief she had was the piece of journal paper in her pocket. She took it out and held onto it as if it were her only way of finding help, as she forced herself to keep moving to, where she hoped, was back into town. The adrenaline she felt, when she first left, was starting to wear off as she felt her legs slowly start to grow heavy and weak as the town slowly came into view. Her only wish was the know how long her and Sam had been missing so she'll have a better understanding where she could find her brother Dean. As she continued to run through the town she spotted Dean's black Chevy Impala parked parallel next to the Police station and her heart leapt into her throat as she rushed towards it.

"Dean?!" She screamed as she ran inside the building making the few deputies stop and stare at her with curiosity. Her cheeks burned slightly as she realized she may have looked quite the mess and she may have looked a little crazy looking.

"May I help you, Miss?" A young deputy asked his brown eyes filling her with comfort.

"I'm looking for a man who drove that black Chevy outside. He's about six foot two maybe, short spiky hair wearing a black leather jacket and has green eyes?" She asked giving a quick inscription of what he wore the last time she saw him.

The Deputy thought for a minute before nodding a smile creeping over his face. "He left with the Sheriff about ten minutes ago. Saying his cousins had disappeared."

Christina's face paled slightly at the thought her brothers were both in danger. She tried to control her breathing as she looked over her shoulder. "Alright, thanks!" She quickly turned and ran out of the station. She quickly slid into the driver's seat and prayed that Dean had the sense of hiding his keys. She prayed that she didn't have to hot wire the car as she knew her brother would never forgive her, even though he had never told her that specifically. She had that feeling.

Her stomach flipped when she couldn't find the keys for the impala and in her frustration began to cry. Her brothers needed her help and she felt useless there sitting behind the steering wheel in the car while her bothers and the Sheriff of Hibbing was most likely in danger.

"Please...please start..." She prayed not sure who she was praying to. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there her forehead resting on the edge of the wheel. She looked horrible and let the tears fall. If Bobby could see me now; she thought wiping away the tears. He would yell at me for crying and not trying to solve the problem.

Christina took several slow breaths as she tried to calm her emotions down. As she took in a breath she felt something land gently on her leg. She looked down and felt confusion wash over her. She gently picked up the keys and looked around her trying to figure out where Dean had hid them or how she managed to get them when he didn't hide them. But she didn't fret over it for long as she quickly turned over the engine and drove out hoping she could reach her brothers in time.

As Christina drove she couldn't help but wonder how she got the keys and how she would explain it to Dean if she saw him again. She nearly slapped herself as she pulled to the side a mile passed a sheriff truck being slowly driven away and she felt her heart leap to her throat. She may be just in time to save her two brothers and the sheriff if only she could trust the Impala to be left alone. She made the choice of parking the Impala in a thick grove of trees, the space just barely big enough to fit her brother's car and she parked it. Carefully sliding the keys into her jeans she carefully climbed out of the car.

The wind blew harsh and cold into her face as she slowly moved towards the familiar car graveyard and grinned briefly at the sight of Dean sliding into the house that loomed over the barn. She stopped and hesitated for a few seconds. She wondered if she should go into the barn let Sam know she tried to get to Dean or into the house.

"_The house._" The voice from before drifted over her making her look behind her the hair on the back of her head stand up.

She knew hearing voices wasn't the best idea and pushed in the back of her mind to ask Sam and Dean later once they got out of that particular pickle they were in. Her body shook as a harsh cold wind blew against her for a moment before she found refuge inside the house and felt her insides flip over. Loud footsteps were coming towards her and she slammed herself into a dark closet trying to think she was just in the middle of hanging coats until she felt something wet slide down her bare arm and into her tank top. The smell hit her and she felt like she would scream but the footsteps had just stopped outside her door and she could feel her stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl's scream echoed through the closed room as the footsteps quickly moved but sounded like they were walking on tiptoes.

"I'm going kick your ass," Dean's voice was full of cockiness that was usually meant to bluff someone into surrender. "Then I'm going to kick your ass." Something rang before something heavy landed on the ground.

"Boys go grab the rope from the closet. Looks like a lost little animal came into our house instead." The voice was deep and was surprisingly clear for someone living out away from civilization.

"Sure thing, pa." Two more voices said at the same time. Their footsteps followed the sound of Christina's own heart as it thumped wildly into her chest as she tried to move deeper into the closet.

She held her breath when the door swung open and a hand reached in to grab the rope which hung on a hook next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for someone to grab her but she only got the door to close plunging her back into darkness.

"He's a heavy one." One of the two voices came from outside. "Too bad we won't be able to hunt him like we did the rest of them." There was a soft growl coming from outside making Christina swallow hard.

"We have to do this now because of the one that escaped." Came the deep voice. "I thought you two fixed that power box like you promised."

"We did pa. We were just as surprised as you were. But don't worry. I highly doubt she'll make any sense to the authorities."

"Then explain why I have a Sheriff inside my own cage now?" Barked the deeper voice making Christina jump. "And we have this fellow too."

"Hey, no need to yell." Came Dean's reply which sounded like he was just waking up. "I'm up." He was grumbling which was making Christina smile a little by the seer stubbornness he was expressing.

"What should we do with this one?" One of the younger men's voice asked. "I say he's gonna be fun."

"Oh, eat me." Dean grumbled. "Never mind, you just might."

The laughter was dark as Christina heard a chair begin to groan underneath some weight. "You know, I see you hunted things in this world." The deeper voice sounded like he was sneering and Christina searched for something that could help her brother out that wouldn't get her captured too. "I hunted everything to Bear to Rabbit in my time. But it wasn't until I lost my Wife that I started to hunt Humans." The room grew quiet as everyone sat and listened. "You see animals, they figured they'd be hunted and accepted death. So when I used to hunt them, they'd fight and try and get away but when they get cornered a lot of them accept death and that's it. Humans are different. The look of fear is in their eyes stay even after its all over. It changes you to the point you crave that look. I even enjoy seeing the look of determination change to fear that's the best part."

"You're sick." Dean spat and shifted in his chair. "Just let my brother and the cop go. You got me. If it's a fight you want I'll give it to you."

The dark chuckle came and Christina felt a chill down her spine. "Very well, we'll let your brother out." It was quiet for a few minutes before, "Kill the brother and then shoot the bitch. I'm going to have fun with this one."

The trumping of feet creaking on the floor echoed through Christina's head and she figured Dean was about ready to break the rope that bound him to the chair. She didn't blame him. She was going to loose her brother and she was terrified to move. Some hunter I've become; she thought trying to psych herself into leaving her hiding place. She was just about to leave to help her brother Dean, when a bullet rang out making her freeze. Her breathing became hitched and fear soon enveloped her thinking she did indeed was loosing her brother.

"Stay with him, sweetie." Came the gruff reply as he figured something was going on as he didn't hear his son's usual whoops.

"Yes, Daddy." Came the girl reply that got Dean in trouble in the first place.

Christina listened as the heavy footsteps quickly walked past and exited the house. After a few minutes Christina braved a peek out of the closet she was hiding in. Dean was struggling in the ropes as he was glaring at the girl, who was circling him like a cat ready to attack a trapped mouse. Christina caught Dean's attention for only a second before she ducked back into the closet. She took a slow breath to calm her nerves before starting to meow, as close as she can, like a small kitten.

She could hear footsteps slowly walking towards the closet in which she was hiding in before the door suddenly opened wider. A small glint of a pocket knife flew in between the objects that hung around Christina barely slicing into the side of her head. The little girl opened her mouth to yell out for her father when Christina quickly grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into the closet. The knife skittered across the floor as Christina managed to knock the little girl out. Her insides twisted as she got a good look at the child. She was human and Christina wondered if the rest of them were human's too. The story is making sense; she thought as she pushed the little girl off of her and left the closet.

"Christy?" Dean's voice broke the thoughts that were filling her mind as she stumbled out of her hiding spot. "Were you there the whole time?"

"No," Christina said grabbing the knife from the floor and cutting into the rope. The blood from her cut slid down her face which stung when she used the back of her hand to wipe it away thinking it was sweat. "I was here for only a few seconds. Dean I tried to get to you and the Sheriff before you were taken. But I guess I was too slow to do that. I saw you enter the house and I wanted to go see Sam, but..."

"Hey don't sweat it." Dean said happy to see his sister was alive. "Come on let's get this spider monkey into the closet and lock her up. I don't want her coming after us."

Christina nodded before stepping back allowing Dean to stand up. She watched as her older brother quickly walked to the unconscious girl and set her inside the closet before closing the door tightly and wedging a chair beneath the handle. While he was making sure the chair would hold until they could contact the police Christina walked to a mirror to examine the cut that she got just beneath to the side of her left eye. She didn't worry about it, as it wasn't a deep scratch, and when she grabbed her shirt and wiped it across the bleeding seemed to have stopped when she was cutting the ropes.

"Come on, we got to make sure Sam's okay." Dean was quick when he left the room not going to question how she got back when she did.

Once the two hunters walked outside they saw Sam quickly leaving the barn before stopping when they heard a shotgun discharged. The three watch in silence when the Sheriff walked out looking calmed.

"He tired to get me." The Sheriff said her voice was emotionless but they all knew it wasn't the case. "It's best if you three go on and get out of here."

"Mind helping us get back to my car?" Dean asked hoping that the Sheriff could do just that.

"Yeah," the Sheriff pointed down the road. "start walking that way you'll get back eventually."

Dean opened his mouth but looking at his two younger siblings he closed it quickly. He lead Sam and Christina to the main road when he lowered his hand into his jacket pocket. Frantically he began searching his other pocket before looking back at the house.

"Dean?" Sam asked seeing the color drain from his face. "You alright?"

"I lost my damn keys..." Dean said his voice twisting as if he was about to be sick.

"No you didn't." Christina said walking up and pulling the keys from her front pocket of her jeans.

"Oh thank, the merciful God for these." Dean smiled before looking down the street towards town. "Well come on. Car is parked in front of the Sheriff's office."

"Actually it's not." Christina said grabbing Dean's arm and after spinning him the other way pointed to the backend of the Impala. "I drove it here...with the keys as I didn't want to hot wire your car."

Dean looked at her as she looked down afraid of getting punished like a child. "How the hell..." Dean started as he saw her flinch slightly at his raising voice. Dean looked up at Sam who carefully wrapped his arm around her. Dean cleared his throat and looked at the two others. "Thanks. Now let's get the hell out of this place."

Dean slid into the driver's seat and started the car while Sam slid into the front while Christina slid quietly into the back. Dean could see she was struggling with tears in her eyes making his big brother's hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He knew she was telling the truth and while he started to drive and caught her attention in the mirror he gave a reassuring smile that she wasn't in trouble, and was happy when he saw her smiling back.


	34. Chapter 32

**I hope you all are staying safe out there. I hope you'll continue to like these last couple of chapters until book one of my rewrite is over. Just as a heads up the beginning of book two I would be normal until a few chapters in as I will be adding an original hunt with all three Winchester siblings. I am going to try and add an original hunt in every book at least one. So please if you want to suggest a creature please put it in your comments and I'll see what I can do. Thank you and please continue to stay strong during this hard and crazy time! -DSCWIN**

**Chapter 32**

The days soon blended together as Dean drove for the last few days with no destination in mind. All three were still shaking from their time in Hibbing and felt a slight distrust towards all humans. It made gas stations, diners and rest areas interesting as all three would be on edge towards everyone, even young families with curious children who would run up with smiles and say 'hi'. The three of them had to force pleasant smiles before slinking off to do their business before returning with their heads down.

After almost a week of avoiding people it was Dean who, as he woke up, cleared his throat waking his siblings as they slept in the backseat at a rest area while he sat stretched in the front. "We got to stop doing this." He said as they awkwardly all climbed out of the Impala to stretch and pop their bodies. "I for once would like to sleep in a bed again. Even if it's a crappy lumpy mess."

"Same here." Christina yawned wiping her eyes from the sleep.

"Count me in too." Sam said rubbing his fingers through his hair as stubble began to poke their way over his face.

"Listen," Dean said clearing his throat. "Humans are everywhere and yes we met some really bad apples. I know there's still some really bad ones. But we can't live like this. So from now on let's try and put up with people." He felt himself get worked up thinking he would hear his siblings cheer with excitement but all he got were his brother and sister yawning and nodding.

**~DSCWIN~**

The three drove for a couple of hours until they stopped at a small motel just inside of the state line of Illinois where Dean rented out a room, while Sam followed him into parking just outside the hotel door. Christina clambered out of the back and helped Dean gather their belongings and walked in behind him. As they looked around they each picked a spot where they would fall asleep and quickly climbed into bed not bothering taking off their clothes they had worn for the last few days. They all just wanted to sleep in a regular bed as their wanted their bodies to stretch and feel more comfortable.

As the the early hours of the next morning roused Sam from his sleep, he stretched and took a moment to regain his barrings of where he was. Hearing Dean's soft snore from the bed next to him and the dark lump of his sister curled up on the pull away, he knew they were alright. He stretched and gathered his bathroom supplies and clean clothes, and ventured into the bathroom for a needed shower. He let the heat from the water soak into his sore tired muscles as they had to get readjusted to a bed after spending a weak in a vehicle. A soft pain began to throb behind his eyes as he sunk his face into the stream.

**~DSCWIN~**

_He saw a dark room with candles on the far side. He wondered if he was having another vision when he saw someone walking and stopping in the middle of the candles. The figure looked familiar as they pulled out something from their pocket and set it down on a table he just managed to see. A soft familiar voice began to chant and something materialized from off the wall. He saw it slowly move up to the person and stop just a few feet away. He felt his body take a step forward and saw him and Dean knocked unconscious on pillars in the middle of the room and could see that Christina wasn't there._

_"Is he here yet?" The voice asked the form that stood behind them. A soft whisper in an unfamiliar language spoke before she nodded slowly. "Then we'll just have to wait some more. If he's smart...He will come." _

**~DSCWIN~**

The soft pounding of the bathroom door stirred Sam from his vision and was thankful he didn't suffer a migraine like he had with his previous ones. "Who is it?" He asked pulling the shower curtain a little away so he could allow his voice to be clearer.

"It's just me." Christina's voice, slightly muffled from the door called. "Just wondering how much longer you'll be?"

"I'll be out in a minute. Is Dean still asleep?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Alright. Be out in a minute." He repeated before quickly finishing his shower. He didn't bother washing his hair with shampoo as he just wanted to get out and into clean clothes. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the commode and quickly rubbed his hair splashing small droplets over the varies surfaces before tossing the used towel and tossing it into a corner before quickly getting dressed. As soon as Sam left Christina slid in behind him and locked the door.

"I was thinking maybe trying to go visit Bobby and rest there." Dean said rolling to the edge of his bed and stretched. Sam slid into a chair and pulled up the internet as it was second nature. "Or we can just stay here for a few days. It's kind of nice to sleep in an actual bed."

"Yeah." Sam mumbled as he typed trying his hardest to not let the vision he had effect him.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked already using his older brother senses to pick up some distress.

"I'm fine. Just trying to focus on life instead of what happened back in Hibbings."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'll completely get over that." Dean agreed. "But what do you think we should do?"

"I think I found a case in Chicago." Sam said as he pulled up a news article. "Says someone was killed in a locked apartment."

"Sounds like our case." Dean said grabbing some pants from his duffel bag and slid them on before taking off his shirt to change it. "We'll leave in fifteen."

"Alright." Sam said closing his laptop, after bookmarking the website to examine more when they got to Chicago. He quickly started to pack and didn't dare to tell his older brother that he had a strange vision, mostly for the fact of how it didn't give him any clue as to where the vision took place and who the strange person was.

**~DSCWIN~**

It was rainy when Dean pulled into Chicago late that night. They drove past the crime scene and was amazed there wasn't any policemen standing there keeping watch. But all three knew they couldn't just walk into the apartment or someone might look at them and point the blame on them. Dean and Sam both agreed to do more research as Christina worked on planning on disguising themselves to get inside the building.

"We can go in as policemen." She said as they entered their hotel room and began to lay claim over the beds that were inside.

"I don't think that would work." Sam said with a frown. "They would only ask to many questions."

"How about a repair man of some kind." Christina asked as she saw Dean grabbing a phone book and opened it up to the pizza restaurants near town. "I mean we can go in to see if there's a repair shop that does anything electrical to cover our bases and then we're in."

"I don't know." Sam said as he pulled up his laptop to look for such a place. "Most electrical companies only allow two electricians at a time."

"Well, then I'll stay here and try and do research on any strange deaths." Christina said before standing up and grabbing her backpack. "Unless you want to stay and I go with Dean. Or any other way that makes sure one of us stays put and does research while the other two-"

"That's enough." Dean said seeing that his sister was over thinking the situation. "I'll go with Sam to the crime scene while you stay here and calm down."

"I am calm." Christina said defensively. "I'm just thinking of possible matches so that one of us isn't always stuck on research duty."

"Alright can we just discuss this when we've got some food and sleep?" Sam said already feeling the effects of a headache starting to dig into the back of his skull. "We all had a long drive and we're all still trying to recover from that last hunt. Let's order some food and get some sleep, Dean and I would go to the local clothes supply and get some uniforms and that's that."

Dean and Christina exchanged looks of concern for their brother's outburst but they both settled on he was tired of the argument that they didn't need to have.

**~DSCWIN~**

Christina watched as her brothers strolled out of the small area of their hotel room dressed in their uniforms. Since she woke up early she had done research and found the statements taken by the landlord of the hotel and saw that they suspected the alarm malfunctioned. So Christina had told her brothers the kind of uniform they needed. Also downloading several forms for the company she had them buy a cheap clipboard to give to the landlady to get them in.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Dean asked Sam as they sat down and began to eat the food that Christina had made for them.

"I'll be fine. It was just a long night and I was tired." Sam shrugged taking a bite of his food. "So what are you going to be doing while we're gone?" He asked looking up at Christina to hopefully take his brother's gaze off of him.

"Oh I was probably going to do some stretches and maybe go to see if I can track down anymore information on the victim." Christina said picking up a beer Dean had gotten last night. "She worked at a bar down town. Maybe we can all meet there after you're done searching her apartment."

Dean nodded warily. He hated being separated from family in a large city where the possibility a monster could be lurking. "Just text me to let me know you got to the bar then." Dean said knowing his sister was just as stubborn as the rest of them.

"I will." She said with a smile. "And I think it's cute you're acting like the big brother you are."

"Shut it." Dean said rolling his eyes. Deep down he felt still unsure why he was quick to welcome her into the family when she had been gone for twenty one years. But figured he might as well get used to her. "Alright you almost done, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam said shrugging still too tired to correct his brother.

"Alright. See you in a couple of hours." Dean said motioning to Christina. "Don't forget to lock up."

"I won't." Christina said as Dean dropped their hotel key on the table which she quickly scooped up and slid in her pants pocket. "Have fun you two." As the door to the hotel room closed, Christina waited for a few minutes before shaking her head and letting out a sigh. "Ass." She said referring to Dean. She stretched her arms before going back to doing some research on any other strange deaths that happened in town.

**~DSCWIN~**

The bar was smokey and busy when Christina walked in by herself after doing more research at the library. She texted Dean where she had gone, about how she hid the key to the hotel somewhere near so that Sam and Dean could go change and that she was heading towards the bar to see if she could get more information on the victim. As she stepped into the bar she looked behind her as she could feel someone watching her and thought she spotted John standing on a corner a couple of blocks away but as a passing city bus drove past she could see that John was no longer there. She shook her head as she finally took a stool near the bar. It's just wishful thinking; she thought as she scanned the menu for drinks she'll have with her brothers.

After thirty minutes the bartender walked over looking tired and wheezing slightly. "Sorry for the wait." The bartender said as he spotted her sitting there looking back and forth. "What can I get you?" He asked leaning on the bar and taking several deep breaths to calm down.

"You're just fine." Christina said smiling softly. "I was still trying to decide and I'm waiting for the other two in my party."

"Okay..." The bartender took more breaths and looked as though he was about to black out from the patrons. "Just go ahead and order when you're ready...May I offer a beer while you wait on the house. For a way of an apology for making you wait so long?"

"Sure." Christina said after several minutes of hesitation. "Thank you."

The bartender smiled and nodded before grabbing a generic beer from the fridge below and opened the top for her. Setting it gently on the bar he walked off to help a group of girls, lead by a young woman with a blond pixie cut and dark eyes, and took their order.

Christina raised her beer in a friendly nod motion before watching the group of girls head back towards their table to drink and talk.


	35. Chapter 33

**Guys I am so sorry it's taking this long for me to post a chapter! But it's been a crazy few weeks! But I hope the wait was worth it and yes we're almost done with this first book! Thank you all for joining me for this crazy adventure! I hope to have the next chapter(s) soon. Thank you again for all the follows, comments and support! You all rock! Carry On my Wayward siblings! There will be peace! Love ya all! -DSCWIN  
**

**Chapter 33**

The bar had thankfully slowed down a bit by the time Christina had several bottles of beer and was still waiting for her brothers to show up.

"Can I get you anything else?" The bartender asked looking more relaxed now that everyone seemed to have settled down.

"You seem happy," Christina said with a smile. "May I ask why you were so stressed out?"

The bartender sighed and nodded. "I lost one of my waitresses recently. She had just moved here and was working on saving for college."

"What happened?" Christina asked taking a small sip from her drink. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Nah, it's okay." The Bartender said sigh. "She...she was murdered last night. It was just so hard. Everyone here was like family to her helping her feel like home when she moved here."

"Where did she move from?" Christina asked flipping her hair a bit to hopefully flirt her way into getting information.

The bartender smiled as he slid over a brand new bottle in front of her and smiled at her. "She moved from Lawrence, Kansas just a couple of months ago." He said watching as Christina took a small gulp from her bottle. "She really loved this place to work. It's sad that she won't be coming back."

Christina gave a sympathetic nod and gently grabbed the bartender's hand. "I'm sorry for what happened." She said and smiled making him smile too. "Could I have a couple of shots of Jack and beer for when my other two companions show up, please?"

"Sure thing." The bartender said and gave Christina a flirtatious smile before filling up three shot glasses and set out three beers for her to pick up. Christina smiled and set down a few crisp twenties before walking over towards a small table away from the bar and away from the group of girls as she felt uncomfortable around them.

Christina smiled back at the bartender hiding her face with her hair as he seemed cute and around her age. Her cellphone began to ring and Dean's name popped up. She looked around before hitting the answer button and placed next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, on our way to the bar." Dean answered making Christina sit up and grab hold of her beer. "Which bar are you at?"

"The only one that's in walking distance from the hotel." Christina said smiling at the Bartender before going back to her drink. "It's also only three blocks from the victim's house." She added lowering her voice as to not be overheard. "Got some info that might be useful. Or it could be just a coincidence."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few." Dean said before hanging up.

Christina sighed and grabbed the beer that was on her table before absently began to scratch at the label. She couldn't stop the feeling of unease bubbling through her chest as she sipped at it before taking a shot of her whiskey straight. She shuddered slightly as the strong liquid moved down her throat before landing in her empty stomach. She glanced around to see a small food menu on her table and picked it up to look over. As she looked she glanced up to see her brothers walking towards her making her lean back in her chair.

"Find anything good?" Dean asked walking up and sitting in one of the two empty seats at the table. "I'm starving."

"What else is new." Christina said with a chuckle as she handed him the menu. "So find anything interesting?"

"Just that our victim was found ripped all over the place in a locked and alarmed apartment." Sam said keeping his voice low as he brought out his laptop. "But she's our second victim in the past week." He opened up a program and pushed the laptop towards his sister for her to see.

"So we have two victims all killed in one week and they were both from Lawrence." Christina said making both her brothers look confused. "What?"

"You said Lawrence as in Lawrence Kansas?" Dean asked grabbing a beer from the middle of the table and slid it over to him. "That's a strange coincidence." He said taking a sip.

"That's exactly what it was." Sam said his eyes looking over the article of the first victim's death. "But what's interesting is that our first victim was found dead in his locked apartment in the exact same way. Ripped apart."

"I can go see if I can sneak some copies of the crime scene photos of the first victim." Christina said keeping her voice low. "I mean if that could bring some kind of idea as to what's doing this."

"Just as long as you don't get into trouble." Dean said smirking at a young woman who walked by them while placing a name tag on her shirt. He saw his siblings both roll their eyes as they ordered some lunch.

"How about another game of darts?" Christina asked seeing as they will have some time for their food to be done.

"How 'bout no and say we did." Dean said still sore from their last game they played. "I can't believe you beat me like that."

"Beginners luck." Christina said with a chuckle. "But if you don't maybe I can win us some money."

"No," Sam said chuckling a little. "Let the hustling come down to us. We don't want you to get into a bar fight over a few hundred dollars."

Christina folded her arms across her chest as she began to pout but sat up when she knew her older brother was right. "It's not like I haven't been in a bar fight. In fact I was in one a while back before I was sent to Kansas."

"Really?" Dean asked amused. "You were in a bar fight?"

Christina nodded as she picked up her beer and took a sip. "Yeah. I was just going to stop and get a drink maybe something to eat when these bikers decided to take me in regardless. Messed up the place but the owner didn't press any charges. He was going to sell it and give the money to his ex-wife but since I did more damages he was grateful I guess."

Dean nodded in approval as he gently slapped her shoulder. "You are now officially part of the family." He joked before standing up to talk to the waitress before she returned back to their table.

"Some things never change." Sam muttered as he started to look over the article on his computer. "Gonna get something else to drink. You want anything?"

"Nah I'm good." Christina said finishing her drinks. "I mean I could drink more but if I do I might just get myself into trouble." She gave a wink then laughed as she watched Dean continued to hit on the waitress. "What's really eating at you?"

Sam looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sam, I was your friend back in Stanford. When you get quiet and focused on your computer you're trying to figure out something." Christina gave a small smirk and slid in closer. "Come on. Spill. I may be your sister now, but I am your friend first."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's true." He said sitting back and closing his laptop lid slowly. "Just had a strange dream." He said grabbing his beer to take a sip. "It felt like a vision but I didn't wake up with the normal headache as I usually would."

"Well, you still should be wary of it." Christina said with a sigh. "You never know it may come in use."

Sam gave a smile before giving his sister a sideways hug before shaking his head. "It's not important. I'm going to see if I can get some more beer for everyone." He stood and walked away leaving Christina alone to finish her drink alone while Dean moved on to flirt his way into the same waitress on the other side of the bar.

Christina watched as Sam noticed the table of girls and walked up to the pixie cut haired girl who smiled and gave him a hug. At that moment Dean came by and sat down beside Christina who looked for a piece of paper with the waitress' number but saw a sad pout on Dean's lips. "Struck out?" She asked sliding over her shot as she was starting to feel he needed it more then her.

"I said something wrong and it scared her." Dean said with a shrug before downing the shot before looking for Sam. "But it looks like my boy is getting back on the prowl."

"Good for him." Christina said setting her empty bottle on the table. "But I don't think it's going to work out. I just have a feeling."

"A feeling? Don't tell me you're psychic too." Dean said clearing teasing in his voice.

"I don't think I'm psychic but I do have this strange feeling about that girl over there with the blond pixie hair cut. Something seems off about her."

"Well, let me go and talk with her and find out." Dean stood up only missing Christina's hands as she tried to stop him.

Christina covered her face embarrassed for when she would be told on. But as she looked over at Sam and Dean, they were looking at each other in anger.

Sam said something to the girl before following Dean back to their table. "Dean," Sam spoke once they were seated back in their seats. "I only said that when I was angry at you."

"Christy, I have a question," Dean said seeming to ignore Sam's apology. "Do I treat you like luggage?"

"I...Uh..." Christina looked over at Sam who rolled his eyes. "I never felt like I was luggage...why who said anything about luggage?"

"It's what I apparently told Meg that Dean treated me like luggage." Sam said annoyed. "But like I said I was angry at you back then. I'm sorry I ever said it."

"Well, you said it. Can't take back words, Sammy." Dean said grabbing his food as it had just arrived.

"I know. Look, would it help that I'm wanting to follow her tonight?" Sam asked making Dean's ears pick up. "I mean, I'm getting this feeling she's hiding something."

"You don't have to lie Sam," Christina said grabbing the ketchup and pouring some onto her fries. "You like the girl and want to make sure she's alright."

"Whatever the case, if you want to keep an eye on her go ahead." Dean said before taking a bit of his hamburger. "Just don't scratch my car."

**~DSCWIN~**

It was several hours later and Dean was sitting at the provided table trying to read in his dad's journal of the symbol he and Sam had found earlier that day, when he could hear someone walking up to him. He glanced up seeing Christina holding something in her hand and looking like she had done something unforgivable.

"You alright?" He asked leaving the journal on the table open.

"Dean, you remember when you said I could read the journal when you went to speak with that faith healer?" Christina asked showing a gently folded up piece of paper in her hands making Dean sit back and look confused.

"Yeah?" Dean answered curious what was going on with his sister. "What about it?"

"You told me to be careful, as it was...Dad's. Well, I was being careful but when I had placed it on the corner of the bed it fell and a piece of paper ripped out."

Dean looked down as he carefully flipped through the pages and just then noticed the missing page. "Why are you telling me this now?" He asked his voice surprisingly not angry at his sister.

"Because I was scared you would be mad at me." She said before handing the piece of paper to him. "I mean, it's been a little while since it came out...and I was stupid to hold it quiet since then...but I...I didn't want you to think of me irresponsible for ruining dad's journal."

Dean took the piece of paper and unfolded it reading the paper carefully. "You kept this page?" He asked sliding it back in between the covers. "Why?"

"Because it was about me." Christina answered. "I mean, that event happened when I was six years old. I didn't know he saved my life. But why I kept it was because...if we found him I was going to ask him why he left me and didn't try and get me back."

Dean looked down at the paper again and reread the journal entry. After a few minutes he looked back up at his sister and sighed. "Look, I'm sure Dad had his reasons. But I'm still confused as to why you didn't tell me about this paper."

"Well, it's in the past now." Christina said scratching the back of her head. "It's not like it's the main reason for this case."

Dean nodded and gave his sister a reassuring smile. "I'm not mad." He said seeing that twinge of fear in her eyes. "But next time something like this happens just...tell me alright?"

"'kay." Christina said smiling back. "So...this case. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, found the possible creature. A Deava."

"A shadow being?" Christina asked making Dean nod. She let out a shiver before leaning in to look at the drawing of a symbol. "Yep...Deava."

"Experience?" Dean asked making Christina nod.

"It was before I met Bobby. I was out hunting by myself and it was a Deava reeking havoc on a cabin in Montana. I chased after it into a bear den. Very...very lucky it didn't kill me." She blushed slightly. "Bobby still has not let me forget it since that day."

"Yeah...that's Bobby. I would do the same thing." Dean said picking up his cellphone to call Sam, who was still out. "But we at least have something to go off." He dialed Sam's number and raised the phone to his ear. "Heya Sammy, you doing okay?" He smiled before letting out a chuckle. "Let me guess, you're waiting outside that poor girl's apartment." Dean pinched his eyes to keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Well, let me tell you I found out what the creature is. A Deava, it's what's killing these people. Now, all we have to do is find out who and where this creature is getting summoned." He paused slightly. "Then go and follow her. Call when you find something interesting."

Christina shook her head as she headed to the bathroom to use it when she spotted something standing on the edge of the street just outside her window. It was a black four by four and it looked familiar. But before she could access her memories of who that truck belonged to the vehicle quickly drove off.


	36. Chapter 34

**Here it is. The last chapter of Search for Family! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. Life got really out of hand and my muse took a vacation without telling me. But since I got a small reign on both my life and Muse I'm hoping to start the next part to finished off Season 1 and some of Season 2. Thank you all for your support and follows. It really makes my day! **

**P.S.**

**If you would be so kind as to write possible titles for the next book I would much appreciate it. ^_^ Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

When Sam returned just a little after midnight, all three of them sat around the table to discuss what he had just witnessed.

"She was the one that summoned it?" Dean asked starting to get dressed as he knew this was the only chance they had until that creature was summoned again. "I'll give it to you, Sammy. You do pick the weird ones."

"I didn't pick her, Dean." Sam grumbled loading his pistol, as he would be happy to have it and not need to use it then need it and not have it. "But I don't think she knows the danger that she's in."

"Don't count on it," Christina said throwing her jacket over her tank top. "I mean I like to give a person the benefit of doubt but she didn't seem to be that kind of person." She looked ashamed as Sam and Dean looked at her confused. "I don't like to judge someone before getting to know them, but this girl was different. She didn't seem all that happy to be around those people. But that's just my first impression of her."

Sam shook his head as he began to focus on other matters. "Well we need to go before someone else gets hurt." After grabbing his jacket Sam lead the way out the door his siblings following closely behind him.

**~DSCWIN~**

Dean drove slowly through town as to not attract attention. Sam quietly pointed him in the right direction before they stopped just in front of an old building that was three stories high. There was flickering lights coming from the top level. "Up there, Sammy?"

Sam nodded quietly looking around him to make sure they were not followed. "We should hurry."

Dean moved over to his sister who kept looking down the street a ways before looking over at him when he grabbed her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Christina said putting her pistol into the back of her jeans. "I thought I saw something."

Dean glanced over at Sam and with a soft shake of his head, carefully lead his two siblings into the building. Dust sprinkled down from the ceiling as the wind rustled through the grime covered windows that were cracked open. Dean quickly pressed against the wall of the elevator shaft and looked up seeing that the elevator was not in sight before he turned and looked over at Sam and Christina who nodded letting him know they would follow. Dean carefully stood at the edge of the shaft before grabbing hold of the side of the wall and began to climb.

Sam looked back at Christina before he started. In a few minutes he was already caught up with Dean. He stopped for a second to see that Christina gave a little jump before grabbing hold. He could see her biting her lip as he could see her knee hitting a small corner that she had hit. He gave her a silent question to see if she was okay and after she nodded, they all continued to climb quietly up the elevator shaft. Sam and Dean made it up leaving Christina to take her time to climb. Sam could see Meg standing at the Alter he had seen earlier and could hear her mumbling something in a different language.

The two quietly pulled themselves up from the shaft. They moved and each took a pillar, Meg not breaking her mumbling. Sam and Dean pulled out their weapons before taking a look over at each other and began to move slowly towards Meg.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Meg casually mentioned as she slowly turned seeing Sam and Dean frozen in complete shock. "Or did you pick up some bad habits from Daddy?"

"What are you doing, Meg?" Sam asked his gun lowered but ready to shoot if necessary.

"Waiting for you two." Meg said before snapping sending Sam and Dean to be tossed into two pillars knocking them out.

Christina gripped the edge and looked around seeing the girl from the bar kneeling and talking to a shadowy form while she worked on tying up Sam and Dean.

"The trap is set." The girl said towards the shadow making Christina lower back down the elevator shaft. "In a couple of hours John Winchester will have no choice but to come and rescue his boys."

Something soft was place on Christina's shoulder and gently eased her back down until she reached the floor below. She looked around confused as to why she was told to go onto the floor and when she saw a flash of light towards some stairs something gave her a soft shove towards them.

**~DSCWIN~**

Sam was the first to wake up to discover he and Dean had been tied around two different pillars just a few feet away from each other. He let out a soft frustrated groan as he tried to move his wrists from his ties behind the pillar.

"Did you sleep well, Sam?" Meg's voice was sweet and icky as she walked up and knelt down just a few feet from him.

"Meg, why are you doing this?" Sam asked his voice straining to remain calm as he tried to break the ropes. He was silently happy the pillar had sharp edges.

"Why anyone wants to do this, Sam." Meg said not seeing Sam's attempt but noticing Dean was waking up. "Well, the other one joins the land of the living...for now."

"Sam, why do you always pick the weird ones?" Dean asked seeing that Meg was right next to his face. "Easy sweetheart. I don't want sloppy seconds."

Meg smirked darkly as she grabbed Dean's chin. "That's okay, Dean. You're too old for me."

Dean leaned in and planted his lips against hers only stopping when she shoved him back knocking his head against the pillar.

"I will be glad to get rid of you two in front of your dad." Meg snarled wiping her jacket sleeve against her lips. "I'm glad you two have each other." She froze when she felt something hard against the back of her neck.

"You will let my brothers go, you Bitch." Christina snarled her eyes going dark.

"Brothers? How are they your brothers?" Meg asked completely surprised to have someone sneak up on her. She slowly stood up but the gun stayed put.

"Simple. I share the same Mom and Dad." Christina said pressing the gun she held closer towards Meg's neck. "Now let them go."

"I think I'll do something else." Meg said before sending her foot into Christina's stomach, sending her to double over. Taking the chance of Christina being busy, Meg turned abounded and slapped her across the face. "Lying girls ought to be punished." Meg hissed getting ready to slap again.

Christina glared at Meg daring her to slap when somthing walked past the light from the candles making both girls look towards them.

"Shouldn't have messed with things like this Meg." Sam said before tossing the table.

"No!" Meg shrieked grabbing hold of Christina's wrist before a large shadow appeared and flew towards the two girls knocking them both out of the window.

Sam rushed to his brother and quickly untied him before running to the window. He could barely make out one person on the ground a few stories beneath but couldn't be sure who it was.

"A little help here!" Christina's voice called from the ledge.

Dean glanced down and noticed her finger tips turning white by the desperation on not falling. "Hang on, Christy." He said as both Sam and Dean dropped to their knees.

"Puns won't save me, Dean." Christina hissed as she continued to struggle to pull herself up more.

Dean and Sam easily wrapped their hands around their sister's wrist and began to pull her up. When she was finally solidly standing inside the building she quickly hugged them. Dean knew they needed to get out of there quickly as he figured Meg's body would be spotted by those who were up early.

"Come on." Dean said gently pulling his siblings towards the stairs as it would be quicker. No one spoke as they climbed into the Impala or as Dean drove away praying nobody had spotted the impala. "We'll leave tonight." He mumbled to himself thinking it was the best idea. "Get packed once we get back to the room." Dean said only getting silent nods from his passengers.

**~DSCWIN~**

"Okay pack as quickly as possible." Dean said keeping his voice down so not to disturb the other attendants there. "We'll leave in twenty." He stopped at the door and pulled out the room key. Surprise and alertness mixed on his face as he turned and looked at his siblings.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked Christina as she was the last one out.

"Yeah I did." She said seeing the fear crossing her brother's eyes and not accusing her in the slightest.

"Sam, follow me." Dean said pulling out his pistol and quietly pushed the door open. He watched as Sam gently pulled Christina behind him and readied his own weapon.

A tall dark figure stood near their small table. Their back was turned and looked to be reading something.

"Who are you?" Dean growled raising the barrel until it was level with the stranger's head.

"Best you put down your gun, Dean." John said slowly turning around and smiling warmly at his two boys that stood in front of him. "Hi, son."

"Dad?" Dean gasped in surprise but quickly rendered his gun safe before sliding his gun back into his jeans. He took two large strides over towards John and both wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's good to see you too, Dean." John said looking proudly at his oldest son as he released Dean. He looked up at the still shocked Sam and smiled warmly. Memories of the fight that broke them apart still playing in the back of his head. "Sam." John said surprised to see Sam lowering his own weapon and stride over to hug him too. "Good to see you too, son."

"Dad, we were worried." Sam said breaking the hug and looking into his father's eyes. He felt like he did just a few years before. Before he and John fought sending Sam to college.

"I'm glad to see you two together." John said before frowning. "I'm sorry for what happened to your girlfriend, Sam. But we'll be able to kill the bastard that took her and your mom." John smiled at the small smile Sam gave him before he looked at the last of his kids. "Christina."

Christina started to breath heavily as she fought with the different emotions that were running through her body. Anger, joy, sadness, hope...she ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes but froze when she heard footsteps and felt strong arms surrounding her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." John whispered to her tightening the hold as he felt her shudder. "I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

Christina opened her mouth to say something when something shoved John into the chair and her against the door. While Sam raced to his sister Dean race over to their father only to be blasted back by that same creature from their case.

"Dad, look out!" Dean screamed as the shadow rushed towards John beginning to slash at him.

It quickly turned and started to slash and claw at Sam, Dean and Christina. The four Winchesters struggled to fight against the shadow creature each of them sporting large scratches, Sam could see something sticking out of Dean's duffel bag and was grateful for how sloppy his brother was when he could see the flare gun they were going to use as a way to defeat the Deava.

"Guys close your eyes!" Sam screamed aiming the flare gun at the large shadow mass and squeezing his eyes shut. His finger squeezed around the trigger and a white light exploded out of the tiny weapon in his hand. He covered his eyes with his arm as even with them closed it was still too bright.

A high pitched scream pierced the air before it vanished along with the bright flare. Sam slowly lowered his arm and eyes blinking back the large bright spots he had received. Before long he was squinting in the dark at the three other shapes that were scattered around the room. "Everyone alright?" He asked shakily seeing everyone was not spared by the sharp scratches on each of their faces.

"We're alive." Dean quipped as he slowly helped John to his feet. He then turned and helped Christina to her feet. "But I think we outstayed our welcome."

"I agree." John said helping Sam up before leaving the room.

The four quickly and quietly left, happy they had most of their things packed as they rushed out and filed onto the darkened street. John stopped and looked at his two boys and smiled at how well both of them acted inside before turning to his third child.

"I think we should split up." Dean said suddenly giving John a serious look. He ignored the shocked looks of his younger siblings and watched John who remained calm and collected.

"But Dean..." Both Sam and Christina whined softly breaking Dean's attention.

"Dean's right," John said giving a soft reassuring smile. "When we're together we're in danger. This way you three can stay safe."

"But..." Christina's voice was soft making it difficult for John to hear her voice.

"It's going to be okay. We'll meet up again." John said with a heavy sigh.

"Come on you two." Dean said tossing his bag into the trunk of the car. "We need to get out of here quickly."

Sam nodded and looked at his father and sighed. "It's nice to see you again." He said.

"Likewise, Sam." John smiled watching his youngest son toss his own bag inside the trunk. He turned to Christina who nervously kicked the ground. "You better go with them. I'll be okay."

Christina rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. "You better." She said before running to the Impala and throwing her own bag inside.

John fought back the tears that played in the corners of his eyes as he was once again torn from his kids. He climbed into his truck and sat there for a second before driving off. He watched the Impala behind him follow him until they reached the corner. As John turned to head left he watched the Impala turn right and speed off. He was glad he saw his kids again. He felt guilty once again for leaving.

**~DSCWIN~**

The streets of Chicago were empty and quiet as a lone person watched from the sidewalk. Dark eyes of anger mentally wrote down the steps the two cars had taken. A sudden chilly wind blew at the figure but they weren't effected by the sudden chill. "Soon, Winchesters." The high pitched of a females voice said. "I'll get you all." A street lamp turned on just as Meg Masters turned around and pushed back a strand of blond hair out of her face. She smiled as she knew the Winchesters wouldn't be expecting someone they thought they had 'killed' to come after them.


End file.
